


To Conquer A Mountain

by ermakeys



Series: The Triplets [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Daddy Issues, Durin Family, Dwalin Is A Softie, Dwobbits, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Dwarves, Overprotective Thorin, Post-Desolation of Smaug, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Thorin-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermakeys/pseuds/ermakeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is alive.</p><p>He has conquered the Lonely Mountain and bested Azog in the Battle of Five Armies. Erebor and Dale are flourishing now, sixteen years after Smaug’s demise, but Thorin can’t shake off the feeling that on the day of the battle he lost.</p><p>What is a victory if your One is slain?</p><p>Or at least believed to be dead.</p><p>-</p><p>Bilbo leaves Erebor, to hide in the Shire, afraid of her love.</p><p>What she and Gandalf both don’t expect is a treasure Thorin slipped her before the dragon sickness took him.</p><p>…three treasures actually.</p><p>17/04/2017: This story will probably be on indefinite hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins!
> 
> This is my first time publishing a work of mine so feedback is much appreciated! ;)

Our mother never told us who our father was.

She didn’t tell us how they’d met, how they’d fallen in love or in the end why she left.

Left him with new hearts beating below her own broken one.

She didn’t speak of the past, except to lecture us on how during her time fauntlings our age had more manners and listened to their mothers. We were always getting into trouble in the Shire and though we adored our mother we just couldn’t stay out of trouble.

We were drawn to it and it to us.

Mother would always mumble that it certainly didn’t come from her side of the family.

That would be the only time when she would speak of our sire.

Our many relatives in the Shire always said that she had turned away from the past. That when she was young she would always be digging in old books about the past. She had turned away from that life and lived for the present and future now.

Tending to her garden, giving advice to the neighbors and raising us, her fatherless children.

Of course we’d heard the rumors.

Rumors about how she had one day run off exclaiming she was going on an adventure with thirteen dwarves and returning a year later, VERY pregnant. A wizard had accompanied her and if he hadn’t stayed we would have all died a week later when she gave birth to us.

Because giving birth to triplets is an incredible feat not easily done even with the aid of the best hobbit midwife and a powerful wizard.

It didn’t help that we were half-breeds as our one cousin enjoyed calling us once.

He only called us that once. He learned his lesson quickly not to insult us.

Especially not when one of us is exceptionally hot-headed.

The other insisting on protecting her siblings honor at all costs.

And the last being as stubborn as a rock. Or persistent as she likes to call it.

Really mum should have expected us to try and find out about our father with all the mystery she shrouded around him.

We are after all her children.


	2. An Unexpected Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW.  
> I never expected to get this much of a response to just the prologue! I really hope you enjoy the first chapter then and THANK YOU to all the people who left kudos/commented/bookmarked this.  
> It's been a real inspiration (even if it upped the pressure a bit). :)
> 
> Still:  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH!
> 
> EDIT:  
> Something I forgot to add:  
> I changed the timeline/ages of people. Bilbo was younger when she set off for Erebor with the dwarves and Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin are all around when this is happening. They are young (no one except Frodo is in their tweens) and I think that's about all the changes I made.  
> I'll let you know if I remember any other changes I made. XD

Primula Baggins loved the Shire.

She did!

She loved the lush, green hills, the flowers, the wildlife and the many loving hobbits. Prim was considered very lucky considering she was born into a family so wealthy they didn’t need to work. Her tutors were the best of the best, she had a loving family, and yet...

She had a feeling there was something missing.

Prim stood in the kitchen of Bag End on a small stool gazing out the window in a dream-like state. She watched the road that wound through Hobbiton out into the vast world, beyond the Shire.

Her heart ached for that road. To walk down that road and leave everything behind. Explore places she had never seen before.

When uncle Gandalf came to visit he would tell her and her two siblings stories about the world outside the Shire. Mountains filled with gold, the white city of Minas Tirith, Lothlorien, Rivendell and many more. Each time Prim had an urge to pack her bags and run outside, shouting a hasty goodbye as she left.

That was something she could never have. Not until Prim was considered an adult by her mum. Even then her mum still might try to stop her.

She slowly blinked large blue eyes, unaware that someone had stepped into the kitchen, her mind still on the road. So when someone hugged her from behind Prim jumped letting out a shriek. Turning her head Prim saw her sister Belladonna smiling up at her.

Bella had long black hair that was braided back out of her face and large green eyes. Prim always admired them. They looked identical to mums and to Prim they were indistinguishable from emeralds.

Prim was envious of Bella’s ability to always look pretty and proper in her skirt and blouse no matter what she had been doing beforehand. Once they had been playing outside and while Prim had looked like she’d been dragged through the mud, Bella hadn’t even had a single wrinkle on her clothes. Prim had been scolded and sent to the bath while Bella got to snack on muffins.

Prim knew for a fact that Bella had been working in the garden with mum just now and yet the only trace of that was a stray leaf in her black hair.

“Daydreaming about traveling again, Prim?”,Bella teased, squeezing her even tighter and the slightly taller fauntling giggled, stepping down from the stool.

“No, silly, I was thinking of wargs and cousin Lobelia. Of course I was daydreaming about traveling!”

“What’s this I hear about traveling?”,Frerin, Prim and Bella’s brother inquired. He strode into the kitchen with a confident swagger and a grin on his face. Prim and Bella rolled their eyes at him.

Lately he had always been walking around like that because he had discovered the first signs of a beard appearing on his face. Despite the fact that he was only fifteen like Prim and Bella! Several of Frerin’s friends had complained how unfair it was that Frerin was already growing a beard. In hobbit society they were still considered small children. The growth was most unusual for their age.

It didn’t help that Frerin was the tallest and strongest of all the fauntlings their age. He didn’t need that added to his already rather inflated ego.

“Oh, Prim was just daydreaming about traveling again.”,Bella answered letting go of Prim as Frerin approached them. Prim threw an arm across his shoulders and tugged lightly at his long, dark blond hair.

”So, just how much mischief did you get into in the two hours I haven’t seen you?”

“Let’s just say that if mum found out, I’d be grounded until I was a tween.”,Frerin snickered, the mischievousness glinting in his green eyes. As Prim joined in his snickering, Bella groaned.

Frerin was always getting in trouble and pulling pranks on people. Mum had already threatened several times to ground him until he was a tween. Once she even threatened to ground him until he was an adult. That incident had involved little coal spirits (Frerin, Merry and Pippin), a party of already tipsy hobbits (very tipsy) and a well-timed shriek of fear (yours truly). Frightened half of Hobbiton and in Prim’s opinion one of his best pranks.

Mum didn’t share her opinion.

Frerin sniffed, suspiciously.

“Is something burning?”

Prim gasped, whirling around to see smoke rising from the pan she had been tending to. 

”The fish! I completely forgot about the fish!”,she shrieked, jumping back up onto the stepping stool.

A few hectic seconds later Prim was staring miserably at the blackened fish in the frying pan. Frerin and Bella peeked over her shoulderat the overly crispy fish, Frerin amused, Bella sympathetic.

“We’ll help you make something new before mum comes back.”,Bella said patting Prim’s arm comfortingly and Prim sighed.

“Thank you Bella. That would be a great help.”

“So what should we make?”

“Potato soup?”

“Alright! Frerin go get the potatoes from the pantry. Bella could you help me clean up here?”,Prim ordered and the two hurried to obey. Soon the three were peeling potatoes when they heard the door open.

The hobbit that stepped inside wore a sunhat that hid her short, curly, honey-brown hair. It was the same honey-brown shade as Prim’s. She brushed off some dirt that clung to her skirt and took off her sunhat, sniffing suspiciously and asked:”Did something burn in here?”

“I accidentally burned the fish mum, so Bella and Frerin are helping me make potato soup.”,Prim explained and Bilbo chuckled ruffling her hand through Prim’s hair:”I’ll help you peel and cut up the potatoes. Four pairs of hands work faster than three.”

“Do I want to know where you disappeared to earlier with Merry and Pippin, Frerin?”,Bilbo inquired, after sitting down and starting to peel. Frerin focused on his peeling, but Prim saw him grin briefly. Frerin looked up at Bilbo smiling innocently.

”Oh we just had some fun exploring. Nothing exciting.”

“Nothing exciting like the time you three stole framer Maggots lettuce or when you dropped a bucket of water and a bag of flour on Lobelia?”,Prim asked cheekily and was rewarded with a light kick to the shin. Prim snickered as Bilbo scolded Frerin for kicking her, though Bilbo had to fight down a smile.

Yes, Prim did love her life in the Shire.

 

-

 

Prim was just bringing out the muffins she had made earlier when there was a loud knock on the door.

They had just finished dinner and Bilbo and Bella were busy cleaning up some of the dishes while Frerin sat at the table, eagerly awaiting the muffins. They all looked at each other in surprise.

Who would come by this late at night? No proper hobbit would come calling this late! Visiting time occurred during tea time and rarely they would be invited to dinner if they stayed long enough.

But showing up after dinner?

Unheard of!

Prim put the muffins on the table and with her light slippers pattering on the wooden floor she rushed to the door. From the kitchen she heard Bilbo hurry after her.

”Wait! Prim you shouldn’t-!“

Ignoring Bilbo’s warning Prim tugged the round, green door open. Who would hurt a little fauntling in the Shire? Her mother could be a bit overcautious sometimes.

“Good evening to you, my dear Primula.”,the tall man in grey, greeted her with a smile and Prim shrieked in delight, leaping at the old man to hug him. The man chuckled at the enthusiastic greeting while Prim squealed:”Uncle Gandalf! You’re back!”

“My, it seems you have grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you!”,Gandalf chuckled, kneeling to hug Prim properly. Frerin and Bella charged out of the kitchen and tackled the wizard shrieking happily that Gandalf was back.

Gandalf had always come and gone while they grew up. He arrived every now and then bearing gifts and grand stories that made Prim’s heart race in excitement.

The three siblings adored and revered Gandalf.

“It is wonderful to see you again Gandalf.”,Bilbo greeted the wizard and releasing the three fauntlings Gandalf stood, observing Bilbo with a fond smile.

“Yes, I have been busy longer than I expected. Business took me further than anticipated.”

“Where did you go this time!?”

“Did you meet with the elves again!?”

“What about Minas Tirith!?”

“Fauntlings!”,Bilbo called to draw their attention,“ You can interrogate Gandalf all you like once he has stepped inside! What kind of hosts are we?”

Looking abashed the three of them apologized and proceeded to drag Gandalf inside, eager to hear his stories. Within minutes they had him hat- and shoeless in the sitting room with tea and muffins. There was a glass of wine in Gandalf’s hand since he favored wine over tea.

Prim couldn’t fathom why. She had sneaked a sip once and it hadn’t tasted as marvelous as Gandalf made it out to be.

Prim, Bella and Frerin sat in front of Gandalf on cushions impatiently waiting for him to finish drinking his wine and exchanging pleasantries with Bilbo about how the last year had been for them.

Finally Gandalf set his empty glass aside and drew out his smoking pipe. Bilbo mimicked him and together they smoked for a minute in companionable silence.

Prim burned with impatience. She knew however if she rushed them they would take their time and make her wait even longer. It was how Bilbo had taught them patience. Frerin and Prim had more trouble keeping still than Bella as she was patient by nature. At first an infuriating method, but it had worked.

Gandalf blew out a smoke ring and sighed in contentment.

“It is always so wonderful to visit Bag End, my dear Bilbo. I find myself at peace here.”

“I think you better tell us where you’ve been before these three munchkins explode.”,Bilbo mused with a grin in her eyes. Gandalf chuckled when the triplets yelled a loud ‘YES!’ and leaned back in his seat, making himself comfortable.

“I had business in Mirkwood with the elven king Thranduil so on my way I passed through Rivendell and visited an old friend by the name of Beorn.”,Gandalf began smiling fondly at the memory and Bilbo perked at the mention of the latter, exclaiming:”Oh! How is Beorn doing?”

“Who is Beorn?”,Frerin asked, curious and Gandalf grinned, amused by the interruptions.

“Beorn is a man who can change shape into a great bear. He is a mighty skin changer. To answer your question Bilbo, he had some trouble with goblins in the mountains, but he put them in their place.”

Prim opened her mouth to ask about skin changers, but after a stern glance from Bilbo she closed it again. Maybe after Gandalf was finished with his tale they could interrogate him about skin changers.

“My travels through Mirkwood were quite uneventful, but I had the pleasure of meeting several old friends there from Erebor.”

“From Erebor!?”,the triplets shrieked excitedly and Prim barely noticed how Bilbo stiffened at the mention of the dwarven kingdom. In their studies Bilbo had taught them a little of dwarves. However she refused to tell them very much about them. She didn’t stop them from researching though.

“Oh yes, king Thorin, his heirs and several others from his Company.”

“You got to meet king Thorin!”,Prim breathed, eyes wide in amazement and Bella and Frerin took Prim’s hands in their own, looking just as wide-eyed as Prim.

Thorin was legendary even in the Shire. He had set out with his Company to reclaim Erebor from Smaug the Terrible, a fierce fire drake and had fought in the battle of five armies to defend his kingdom.

Some rumored that a hobbit had helped him, but no one in the Shire knew who that would have been. Most likely a Took or a Brandybuck if it was even true. Those two families were very strange by hobbit standards after all.

“Oh yes. I then even had the honor of traveling with him over the Misty Mountains to Rivendell.”,Gandalf concluded with a pleased expression and took a long draw from his pipe. Bilbo, Prim noticed, had clenched her hands into fists and was trembling. From fear or anger Prim couldn’t tell. She was startled by Bilbo’s reaction. She had never seen her mother like that before.

“The Company is in Rivendell?”

She almost missed the quiet mutter and Prim tensed, sensing that something was wrong. Bella and Frerin tightened their grips on Prim’s hands and they watched wide-eyed as the slightly flustered wizard rambled:”Well, yes. He’s there to assess the possibility of retaking Moria because-.”

“Erebor wasn’t enough!?”,Bilbo hissed and Prim could see that she wasshaking with rage now. Before Gandalf could say anything more Bilbo raised a hand and stood.

“Not another word Gandalf. I am putting these three to bed first.”

 

-

 

Prim sat up in bed the moment Bilbo had left, believing they were asleep. Frerin was already sitting and Bella pushed herself up, yawning a little. Frerin and Bella looked to Prim who was grinning from ear to ear.

”Who’s ready for some eaves-dropping?”

In their nightgowns the three crept on their small and soft feet out of their room. Prim silently thanked Frerin that he always oiled the door hinges of their room so he could sneak out without a sound and wreak havoc. It was very convenient, especially now.

They stopped behind a chest that stood next to the entrance of the sitting room where they could hear Gandalf and Bilbo arguing.

“-it is their right Bilbo!”,Gandalf urged, trying not to raise his voice and they heard Bilbo growl in frustration.

“I will decide myself when to tell them!”

“What about their father? Does he have no right at all to meet them and see them grow up?”,Gandalf countered almost so quietly that Prim didn’t hear and glanced at Frerin and Bella in surprise.

Bilbo had only once spoken of their father to tell them that he wasn’t a hobbit and even then she had only told them because they had been upset over the fact that they were so different from other hobbits their age. They had the pointed ears of all hobbits, curly hair, small size (although Prim and Frerin were taller than average) and their love for food and things that grow.

However all three had small and hairless feet. They needed to wear shoes or return home with sharp stones or thorns lodged in their soles. Frerin and Prim had an unhealthy (in other hobbits opinion) obsession with weapons and all three of them were all too interested in traveling and exploring the world outside of the Shire.

Prim wanted to know who their sire was, but Bilbo refused to speak of him. They knew she had met him during her one adventure (which she also refused to speak about) and she had returned with Gandalf, pregnant.

It surprised them that Gandalf apparently knew who their father was. He had never let on before that he knew him.

“I still am woken by from nightmares of that day Gandalf…”,Bilbo whispered,”I just… I can’t deal with that. Maybe… someday when the nightmares stop.”

Frerin, Bella and Prim looked at each other in surprise again. They hadn’t known about any nightmares.

“Perhaps you could at least let him know that you are alive. I am returning to Erebor in a few days. You could send a letter with me.”,Gandalf suggested hopefully and Prim held her breath, anxious to hear her mother’s answer. She felt Bella take her hand and squeezed it.

“I… I just can’t.”

“You can’t stop them from going to Erebor forever. I have seen their desire to travel, Bilbo. They will search for their sire before long.”

“Enough, Gandalf. I am going to bed. You are welcome to stay in the guest room.”

Prim, Bella and Frerin scrambled away silently as Gandalf and Bilbo bid each other good night with strained voices. They hurried to their bedroom, but Bella tripped. Panic making her heartbeat pound in her ears, Prim lurched forward and yanked Bella back up and shoved both Frerin and Bella into their room. She was about to follow them when she heard Bilbo calling softly:”Prim? What are you doing up?”

Oh Yavanna make her vanish right now.

Prim turned slowly and tried to smile at Bilbo.

“I needed to use the bathroom.”,Prim lied nervously and Bilbo frowned for a moment before shaking her head. She stepped forward and with a smile brushed through Prim’s long, honey-brown hair.

“Go back to bed Prim.”

Prim started to turn towards her room, but stopped, Bilbo and Gandalf’s conversation still on her mind.

Maybe…

“Mum is our da a dwarf from Erebor?”,Prim blurted out before she could stop herself, and she regretted it the moment she saw Bilbo stiffen. Bilbo jerked her hand out of Prim’s hair like she’d been burned and for a moment Prim saw a pained expression on Bilbo’s face. A mixture of sadness and hurt.

“Go to bed Prim. I’m not going to discuss this with you right now.”,Bilbo croaked as if she had something in her throat and Prim glared up at Bilbo, frustrated. She didn’t want her mum to hurt, but she had refused to say anything for fifteen years. Prim, Frerin and Bella had been patient for fifteen years!

“Who is he mum? Why won’t you tell us anything!?”,Prim asked more forcefully this time and Bilbo narrowed her eyes hissing:”Bed! Now!”

Prim started to argue when Bilbo grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. Then she pushed Prim inside and closed the door. Frerin and Bella watched Prim in concern and Prim trembled in frustration.

“What do we do now?”,Frerin whispered quietly and Prim leaned her head back, closing her eyes to think.

They had waited fifteen years.

Not a word on who he was. Nothing about how they’d met. Why they’d separated.

Prim was done with waiting.

Now was the time to act.

Opening her eyes Prim glared at the ceiling.

”If mum won’t tell us anything about da then we’ll find him ourselves.”

“How? He could be anyone within Erebor for all we know and how are we even going to reach the dwarven kingdom?”,Bella scoffed and Prim turned towards her. She giggled quietly and with a devious grin purred:”Why, I believe a certain wizard mentioned going to Erebor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a little note down here:  
> I won't post something new for a week or two because I want to create a buffer before posting the next chapter.  
> I HAD one, but I was a bit unhappy with what I had so I scrapped it and I am left with barely anything. :'D


	3. Preparing An Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh sorry it took me so long to post this!
> 
> I have been a bit busy sending out applications for university while working on the side so to say that I've been a LITTLE stressed is an understatement.
> 
> I had some difficulty with this chapter, but I am satisfied with it in the end.
> 
> Happy Labor Day! :D

“This is such a bad idea.”,Bella whined from her spot in the grass. Frerin, Prim and herself had gone outside to “play” and instead had called an emergency meeting in the forest. It was to discuss Prim’s insane idea of going to Erebor to find the dwarf who apparently was their father.

It was late spring morning and it was warm enough to stay outside for longer periods of time. Last Winter had been mild and this spring warm. Many went out for walks or to tend to their gardens in the beautiful weather. Few entered the forest which was why this was the perfect meeting place.

“Why!? We will sneak onto Gandalf’s cart and have him take us to Erebor with him!”,Prim asserted, convinced of the brilliancy of her plan,”Easy as pie!”

“You do realize the moment Gandalf sees us on the cart he is taking us straight back home?”,Bella asked patiently and Prim looked a little sheepish. Why was it that only Bella thought of these things? Prim and Frerin were bright, but sometimes they didn’t think things all the way through. They didn’t consider the consequences.

Bella worried about them all the time.

“Then another thing to consider: How will we find our da in Erebor if we can’t convince Gandalf or mum to tell us more?”,Bella added and felt guilty for making Prim and Frerin look so sad. But it was true; they had no way to find their da and no way to convince Gandalf if he refused. He may have been on their side when he and Bilbo had argued last night, but it was no guarantee.

Bella knew Gandalf to be a man of his word. If Bilbo had made him promise not to reveal who their father was they couldn’t force him to tell.

“Do you remember that one time when Frerin attached that rope to Gandalf’s ankle?”,Prim demanded, sitting up to look at Bella in an aloof manner. Bella glowered at her, recalling that specific incident.

The other end of the rope had been tied around the table and once Gandalf had stood up to leave, he and the table had been sent flying. Bilbo had scolded Frerin and Gandalf had been quite put out. He had said-.

Oh.

“…He said hobbits were so sneaky he never saw them coming.”,Bella breathed, impressed that Prim had remembered that. Prim nodded with a proud smile. So if hobbits were beneath the wizards notice…

“We just need to make sure he doesn’t notice us until we are already so far that he has no choice but to take us with him.”,Prim told them and Frerin started to nod enthusiastically while Bella considered for a moment longer.

They had no guarantees. Gandalf might find them the very next day and take them home right away.

However if they didn’t try they would never know.

“Any ideas on how to arrange it and not have mum chase us down the moment she notices we’re gone?”,Frerin asked with a grin. Bella frowned.

Sneaking into the cart wasn’t that much of a problem. They could be very elusive when they set their mind to it.

However the problem was stopping Bilbo from pursuing them the moment she discovered they were gone. They needed time to get ahead. They needed a diversion of some kind…

A delighted smile replaced Bella’s frown as an idea formed in her mind. Prim smirked, recognizing the expression when Bella had the solution to a problem.

“So what do we need to do for you Bella?”

“Not that much. Mostly just watching out that mum doesn’t find me.”

 

-

 

“Hurry up Bella!”,Frerin hissed, standing in the doorway of Bilbo’s study. Bella was rummaging through Bilbo’s old letters anxiously and quickly took three from the same hobbit.

“Found them!”,Bella whispered and hurried to Frerin to glance towards the kitchen where they could hear Prim talking to Bilbo and Gandalf. The plan had been for Prim to distract them and Frerin would watch out from the study entrance just in case Bilbo did leave the kitchen so he could warn Bella.

It was the day after their meeting. Bella had them wait until she felt that Bilbo was distracted enough and wouldn’t be suspicious.

Silently they crept into their room and Bella placed the letters on her small desk and sat down. Bella got out paper, ink and quill while Frerin closed the door and then proceeded to watch as Bella opened the three letters and carefully place them next to her paper. Frerin frowned, peeking over Bella’s shoulder asking:”Remind me again why you need to copy cousin Frodo’s handwriting? Doesn’t make any sense to me.”

“We need mum to leave for a few days so we can have a headstart.”,Bella murmured, concentrating on writing in a style that looked like Frodo’s handwriting,”When she returns from Buckland and hears we’re gone we’ll maybe have a week’s travel behind us. Then she’ll need to arrange things here because she can’t just drop everything and leave.”

If she even bothered too. Bilbo might be so outraged that she just stormed after them the moment she found out.

Bella didn’t tell Frerin that though. She worried enough for the three of them.

“How much time would we have before she got to Erebor if everything works out?”,Frerin asked, amazed how far Bella had thought this through,”And how are you going to make her go to Buckland?”

Bella paused thinking for a moment.

“At most a few weeks if we don’t run into trouble.”,Bella finally answered turning back to her forging-practice,”As to how I’ll make mum go to Buckland I’ll write a short letter having Frodo beg for her help because something terrible has happened that he doesn’t want to discuss in a letter.”

“Think she’ll bite?”

“Since cousins Drogo and Primula died? Definitely.”

Bella felt a little bad using Frodo in their scheme. He was a cousin of theirs and in his tweens. Bilbo was very fond of him and had been very fond of his parents. Prim had even been named Frodo’s mother.

A few years ago however Primula and Drogo had died in a freak accident and left Frodo an orphan. He still had his Brandybuck relations, but it was Bilbo who helped him whenever she could.

Bella, Frerin and Prim had secretly been betting when Bilbo would finally just adopt Frodo. They were found of their cousin and would love to have him join their family. Bilbo was just as fond of the tween and very protective of him since his parents died.

There was a knock on the door and it opened barely a second later and Bella floundered to cover the papers while Frerin whirled around, alarmed. Bilbo poked her head in and smiled.

“Supper is ready.”

“Be there in a minute!”,Bella exclaimed, flustered and blushing slightly and Bilbo frowned. Then shaking her head Bilbo retreated closing the door behind her. Frerin and Bella sighed in relief.

“We need to practice on your lying, Bella.”

“Oh shush.”

 

-

 

Bella sat in bed, a book in her lap and the end of a quill resting on her lips as she frowned at the note she had forged. She had slipped it into the book she was currently reading to look it over again. See if she wanted to make any adjustments or rewrite the whole thing.

They had eaten dinner and had been sent to bed. They still had the light on though to read.

Well Bella and Prim were reading.

Frerin was drawing something into his sketchbook.

It was a hobby he had picked up after being bored to death during their lessons. He would start scribbling on his notes or in books and by now he had gotten good enough that other hobbits who knew of his talent (which was not broadcasted because this was something Frerin was unusually private about) praised him to the sky.

Prim usually watched him draw when they stayed up like this, but this night she was actually reading. When the three of them had been cleaning up their room and secretly deciding what to take with them they had heard a quiet knock on their door. Upon opening the door they had found a book about dwarves and Erebor.

They had guessed that Gandalf had left it there since Bilbo most definitely hadn’t and Prim had snagged it first. She was already halfway through, but Bella half-thought that Prim was most likely skipping some pages.

Prim did tend to get a little impatient.

Gandalf was probably feeling frustrated with Bilbo for not telling them more about dwarves. It would explain why he left them the book to do their own research.

Bella sighed leaning back her head and closing her eyes to think.

It had been four days since Gandalf had shown up at their doorstep. He wanted to leave again the day after tomorrow which meant Bella had to give Bilbo the note she had forged either tomorrow or the day after.

Despite Prim and Frerin urging her to give Bilbo the note days ago she hadn’t let them rush her since a shoddy job would blow their cover. No, this took time and presicion.

Tomorrow morning would probably be best. Bilbo would ask Hamfast Gamgee, their neighbor, to keep an eye out for the three of them and Gandalf would offer to stay with them until he left.

The next day Bilbo will have left in the early morning and they could spend the day packing. Hamfast and Gandalf would see them to bed and the moment Hamfast stepped out of their room, thinking they were asleep Bella, Prim and Frerin could sneak out to Gandalf’s cart through the window.

Gandalf would leave after saying goodbye to Hamfast and ride off into the night with the three of them stowed away on his cart.

IF everything worked how it was supposed to.

“Hey Bella.”

Bella opened her eyes to see Frerin holding up his sketchpad. On it was a comical drawing of herself looking very fretful and worrying over every little thing.

Prim and Bella giggled at the drawing and Frerin smiled proudly. Prim closed her book, giggling:”Frerin is right though! You should stop worrying so much! It will work out somehow!”

“I guess so.”,Bella admitted and put quill and book on her nightstand. Prim nodded and with more confidence than Bella felt stated:”Just you wait! We’ll be there before you know it!”

“I think we better turn in for the night. Lots of traveling ahead!”

Bella and Frerin blew out their candles obediently and only after Prim had hidden the book about dwarves beneath her pillow, did she blow out her own candle.

Sighing quietly Bella relaxed into the covers. Prim and Frerin were right. No need to worry herself so much. It would work out somehow.

 

-

 

“Good morning…”

Bella yawned, stepping into the kitchen where Prim and Bilbo were making breakfast. She was still tired. Even after telling herself several times that it would work out she had tossed and turned trying to find sleep that eluded her for quite a while.

“Good morning Bella!”,Bilbo trilled cheerfully and Bella felt annoyed just from Bilbo’s over-enthusiasm. How could anyone be so chipper when Bella felt so miserable?

“Well don’t you look peppy.”,Prim taunted Bella with a wink and Bella sat down in her spot, deciding to ignore Prim’s teasing. She noticed that Frerin’s spot had already been cleared and since when she had gotten up his bed had been empty she guessed he was already out and about. Probably getting in trouble with Merry and Pippin.

“Oh dear just look at your hair!”,Bilbo declared stepping behind Bella to run a hand through her youngest fauntlings messy, black hair,”It needs to be brushed or else it will look like a birds nest.”

“Would you do that mum?”,Bella pleaded, not wanting to get up again and Bilbo hummed, nodding. While Prim set down a serving of eggs and bacon in front of Bella, Bilbo brushed her hair humming to herself.

Bella felt herself relax under Bilbo’s care. Ever since she had learned to braid her own hair Bilbo hadn’t offered that often anymore. She missed it a little, but it made her appreciate it more.

“All three of you have such lovely long hair.”,Bilbo sighed reverently as she started to braid Bella’s hair. Prim looked up from her breakfast and tilting her head to the side dubiously inquired:”Why don’t you let your hair grow out mum? You’ve only ever had short hair for as long as I can remember.”

Bella tilted her head back to peer up at Bilbo inquisitively. Bilbo kept on braiding her hair eyes distant as if in a world of her own. Perhaps she hadn’t heard Prim’s question?

“Mum? Why do you have short hair?”,Bella asked trying to coax an answer out of Bilbo. The hobbit blinked at Bella as if waking up from a dream.

“I’m sorry, I was daydreaming. What did you say?”

Bella and Prim glanced at each other before Prim repeated their question. Their curiosity was piqued when Bilbo finished Bella’s braid with a sad smile. Bilbo kissed the top of Bella’s head before confessing quietly:”I can’t.”

“What?”

“Why not?”

Bilbo waved them off silently stepping away from Bella. Prim started to seeth quietly. Bella could practically feel her sister’s anger from across the table. She was frustrated a bit as well. Lately Bilbo had never given them a clear answer.

Usually their mother was more than willing to answers their questions, but ever since Gandalf had appeared and planted the idea of their father in their mind…

Bella sighed. They just had to be patient at this point. They would be getting their own answers soon. She would deposit the letter she had forged into the letterbox and then-.

Her hand had reached into her pocket and there was nothing. Bella frowned, puzzled. Had she left it in her room after all?

“What’s this?”,Bella heard Bilbo say and turning her head Bella saw Bilbo reach down to pick up THE LETTER SHE HAD WRITTEN.

Yvanna, Mahal and Eru strike her down!

This was NOT how this was supposed to go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I forget I've posted another work with little short stories from this world. Stories that don't make it into this work and other little snippets.
> 
> So far there is only one story, but I plan on updating that in a while. ;)
> 
> LINK:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3772267/chapters/8382721


	4. To Say Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broken computers can really suck. :(
> 
> Our old one broke down and we had to get a new one. For a while it looked like all of our data would be lost, but my tech-savvy dad was able to save it. Otherwise there would be no new chapter. :'D
> 
> Thank you parpar! <3

Frerin strolled through the market place, whistling cheerfully.

 

He’d had fun playing with Merry and Pippin. They were visiting from Buckland at the moment. They didn’t come as often as the trio would like so while they were here they were taking advantage of it.

 

It was almost time for lunch and most hobbits were wrapping up their business to hurry home or to eat here. Frerin was starting to feel hungerpangs of his own, but he had one last thing to do here before running home.

 

Spotting his target -a group of gossiping wives in front of the bakers stall- Frerin strolled over listening as they blathering away. They were gossiping how recently there were fewer dwarves traveling through the Shire. On the one hand they were grateful for the peace, but they were reluctant to admit that they would miss the dwarven wares.

 

Frerin reached into his pocket and held on to his prize, waiting for the wives to be distracted enough for him to slip it into their midst. One of the wives shook her head complaining:”I will sorely miss the business from the dwarves, but I can only say good riddance! No more dwarves disturbing us and certainly fewer accidents like the Baggins triplets!”

 

His blood felt like it had gone to ice.

 

How had this turned from fewer dwarves in the area to Prim, Bella and himself?

 

He took a deep breath.

 

There was no need to get angry. They were just gossiping as usual. Words were just wind in the air.

 

Nothing more.

 

Bilbo had told him to repeat that whenever he felt his considerably short patience slip. She had insisted he learn to hold on to his temper and he had gotten better.

 

It helped that after that one time when he had broken a fauntlings nose for calling his sisters half-breeds within his earshot the other hobbits had become careful about what they said.

 

The wives had not noticed his approach and continued in their gossiping.

 

“Oh! Yes, the poor dears!”

 

“Imagine growing up with such a shame on your family! I don’t know how any of them can show their faces around here…”

 

“If I gave birth to a half-breed I would die of shame!”

 

Frerin had heard enough. They needed to be taught again why one checked if he was around before uttering such filth.

 

Silently he drew out his prize and let it slither onto the ground between the wives feet. Its cold scales brushed against one of the wives foot and she glanced down, startled.

 

The look of pure horror filled Frerin with grim satisfaction.

 

“SNAKE!”

 

The wives shrieked, scattering while Frerin laughed coldly at their expense. He crouched down to brush a finger against the snake’s cold body and scowling he growled:”Serves them right.”

 

“Frerin Baggins!”

 

Frerin flinched at the sound of his name being shrieked and before he could leap up to make a dash for it, someone had grabbed him by an ear and pulled him to his feet, making him squeak in pain. Whoever it was had a grip that made Frerin doubt he could pull free without losing his ear in the process.

 

His mood plummeted even further when he saw who it was who held him.

 

Lobelia Sackville-Baggins.

 

The dark haired hobbit woman was the same age as Bilbo and Frerin couldn’t understand their relationship. At times they were the worst of enemies and other times they would subtly help each other.

 

Frerin didn’t really like her though.

 

She was always harping at him on how to be a proper hobbit and scolding him for his pranks. Lobelia was even worse than Bilbo in that respect!

 

Lobelia glared down at Frerin sternly now and pointed down at the snake that was slithering away, exclaiming:”What in Yavanna’s name was that please!?”

 

“A snake.”,Frerin replied, sullenly and yelped when Lobelia twisted his ear a little.

 

“Very funny! Do not even think that by playing your games with me that I will let you off the hook!”

 

“They shouldn’t have been gossiping about us then!”,Frerin snapped, letting his anger show now. Manners be damned! They had no reason to gossip about his family or to feel pity for his sisters and him for being half-dwarf!

 

Lobelia shook her head, muttering under her breath. Frerin made out words like ‘busy-bodies’ and ‘childish’. Focusing on him again Lobelia ordered:”I will let you go and then we will both go to Bag End to discuss this with your mother! Such behavior is unseemly for a Baggins!”

 

“WHAT!?”

 

“Oh yes! I will not have you sullying the Baggins name any further with your pranks! This will end now!”

 

Frerin groaned in despair. What had he gotten himself into!?

 

 

-

 

 

Lobelia and Frerin stepped in front of the round, green door of Bag End and Lobelia rapped her knuckles loudly against the door. Frerin glared at the toes of his shoes as a breathless Bilbo yanked the door open.

 

“Bilbo, I-!”

 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t have any time for your nonsense!”,Bilbo proclaimed, tugging Frerin inside who looked up in surprise. Now he saw that she was wearing her travel clothes that she wore when traveling within the Shire to visit relatives. Near the entrance he saw a backpack and walking stick.

 

Bilbo was even wearing her jacket already!

 

“What is going on?”,Lobelia demanded following Frerin inside the smial much to Frerin’s dismay,”You’re not running off on an adventure again are you!?”

 

The latter she asked in a very shrill voice and Frerin briefly thought he saw a panicked expression flit across Lobelia’s face. He must have imagined it though because she was scowling darkly at Bilbo again.

 

Bilbo shook her head, buttoning up her jacket.

 

“No, no! Nothing like that! I just received a missive from Frodo that he is in some sort of predicament. I am leaving immediately to aid him in any way I can.”

 

“What of your fauntlings? You’re not leaving them here on their own are you?”,Lobelia pressed, shuddering at the horror of such a thought. Frerin could understand her misgivings about that. Last time Bilbo had left town had ended with Lobelia being the butt of one of his pranks.

 

A shame they wouldn’t be staying longer. He’d like to get back at her for twisting his ear.

 

“Gandalf will see to them for today and Hamfast will look in on them while I am gone.”,Bilbo sighed, picking up her pack and slinging it onto her back,”Really there is no need to be concerned Lobelia. They are old enough to take care of themselves and I do not think there will be a repeat of last times predicament.”

 

Frerin noticed Prim and Bella quietly approaching to stand near him. Prim wore a guarded expression while Bella was frowning in concern as usual. Lobelia and Bilbo only noticed when Gandalf’s stooped form appeared from the sitting room to smile at Lobelia kindly.

 

“I assure you, while I am still here that they will not cause you any distress Mistress Lobelia.”

 

“Much good you did preventing Frerin from dropping a snake amongst the wives just now!”

 

All eyes turned to Frerin. Bilbo looked torn between scolding him and just sighing while Prim and Bella groaned. Frerin glowered at the floor, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

 

Wasn’t his fault that the hobbit wives couldn’t shut up! Lobelia just couldn’t leave well enough alone!

 

“Frerin why would you do that?”,Bilbo sighed, running a hand through her curls and Frerin clamped his mouth shut.

 

He wouldn’t tell them what they said. Bilbo and Prim would just get angry at the wives and Bella would be saddened. He’d had his revenge and they didn’t need to cause any more trouble.

 

The scare with the snake had been enough.

 

Prim nudged him in the ribs trying to encourage him to spill, but Frerin crossed his arms in front of him, stubbornly. Bilbo recognized that he wouldn’t speak about it so turning to Lobelia she was about to apologize probably when Lobelia exclaimed:”I will just have to stay here while you are away to make sure that it doesn’t happen again!”

 

“What!?”,Bella, Prim and Frerin blurted out together while Bilbo stammered a more polite:”Excuse me?”

 

Lobelia waved their exclamations away passing Bilbo her walking stick and practically shoving Bilbo out the door.

 

“I’ll send a message to Otho about how I will be staying with your fauntlings until you come back. Maybe by the time you return I will have taught them some manners and how a proper hobbit behaves!”,Lobelia said fixing Frerin, Bella and Prim with a stern glare.

 

Frerin quailed under her gaze and heard Bella squeak in fright and hide behind him. Prim met he glare with one of her own and raised her chin in a silent challenge.

 

To their great dismay though Bilbo actually looked grateful! Frerin felt a little panicked at the thought of Lobelia breathing down his neck all day. Then there was the fact that they wanted to leave as soon as Gandalf wanted to leave and they couldn’t do that with Lobelia keeping an eye on them!

 

“Mum we’ll be fine without cousin Lobelia!”

 

“I promise I’ll behave!”

 

“Thank you Lobelia.”,Bilbo thanked the dark haired hobbit with a smile and Frerin and Prim groaned while Bella whimpered behind Frerin. Bilbo turned her attention to her little fauntlings and smiled fondly at them.

 

“It won’t be that bad, my dears. Besides, I won’t be gone for all too long.”,Bilbo tried to reassure them and opened her arms, inviting them into a hug. Frerin realized then that this would be –for a long time- the last time he saw her. Suddenly he felt loath to leave her.

 

The three of them hugged her tightly and Frerin at least was trying to convey how much he was going to miss her and how sorry he already felt for springing this on her.

 

He felt a clog in his throat when he let her go and tried to swallow it down. He saw Prim struggling to look brave while Bella was actually crying. Frerin reached out to hug Bella closer to him and felt his eyes glisten a little with tears.

 

He would not cry! He wasn’t some little fauntling after all!

 

They all saw the confusion at their distress on Bilbo and Lobelia’s faces, but at the moment they didn’t care. They wouldn’t see Bilbo for a long time and it made them sad. When Bilbo realized where they had gone she would understand their sadness.

 

“Goodbye my loves. It won’t be that bad”,Bilbo murmured and kissed Prim’s cheek. She repeated the motion with Frerin and then cupped Bella’s face in her hands to wipe the tears away with her thumbs.

 

“I promise I’ll see you again soon.”,Bilbo promised quietly and Bella smiled tearfully before being kissed on the cheek. Bilbo nodded to Gandalf and Lobelia and after a last glance at Frerin, Bella and Prim she walked away, down the road.

 

They watched as the form of their mother became smaller. Frerin didn’t know why or how, but suddenly Prim started to sing a song Bilbo had taught them when they were little.

 

_“The Road goes ever on and on_

_Down from the door where it began._

_Now far ahead the Road has gone,_

_And I must follow, if I can,_

_Pursuing it with eager feet,_

_Until it joins some larger way_

_Where many paths and errands meet._

_And whither then? I cannot say.”_

 

“Come back soon.”,Frerin breathed after the final verse had passed Prim’s lips and Bella hugged him tightly in silent agreement. Frerin felt Prim take his hand and squeeze it.

 

Frerin prayed to the gods that they would meet their mother again.

 

 

-

 

 

“What are we going to do about Lobelia?”,Frerin asked in a frustrated whisper. They stood in the hallway and could hear Lobelia and Gandalf cleaning up dinner inside the kitchen.

 

All afternoon Lobelia had tortured the three, ordering them around and insisting they help cook lunch and dinner and teaching them on the side. They hadn’t had a chance to pack or anything!

 

The way things were going now they wouldn’t be able to sneak out!

 

“Patience Frerin.”,Prim whispered, glancing in the direction of the kitchen,”The plan stands. We’ll wait until Lobelia puts us to bed, pack as quickly as we can and escape through the window.”

 

“Thank Yavanna that we already laid out what we wanted to take with us.”,Bella murmured, nervous fingers fiddling with the end of one braid. Frerin sighed in agreement and the meeting done they strolled into the sitting room. Taking their usual seats on cushions near the fire, they took a moment to relax.

 

In the foreseeable future this was their last night at home.

 

Frerin let his eyes wander over the room and over his sisters. He wanted to carve this scene into his mind so he could draw it at a later date and remember what ‘home’ felt like.

 

“Oh why didn’t you give me any warning you were going to give mum the letter?”,Frerin inquired, curious. Prim and Bella giggled at the memory and Prim jerked a thumb in Bella’s direction.

 

“Bella dropped it by accident during breakfast!”

 

“I didn’t mean to though!”

 

Bella’s protest made Prim laugh and she rolled on the carpet with her mirth. Bella and Frerin rolled their eyes at Prim’s antics.

 

“Anyway, mum found it and I told her I had gotten it yesterday from a messenger, but had put it in my pocket and forgotten to give it to her.”

 

“And she believed you?”

 

“Of course she did. I’m not as bad at lying as you say I am.”,Bella puffed with a snooty expression and Frerin joined in Prim’s laughter. Bella whacked them both with her pillow for laughing at her and Frerin lunged at her to begin his tickle-attack. Bella shrieked with laughter and Prim came to her aid by tackling Frerin with a battle cry.

 

“My goodness!”

 

They looked up to see Lobelia and Gandalf standing in the entrance of the sitting room. Lobelia with a cup of tea and Gandalf with his glass of wine. The wizard looked highly amused by their play while Lobelia appeared appalled by their display.

 

Instantly Lobelia began to scold them for such disgraceful behavior and Frerin rolled his eyes. Lobelia was going to rant at them for a while now.

 

Frerin, Prim and Bella pulled themselves up to stand in front of Lobelia, looking ashamed of themselves. It was hard because by now Frerin was just bored, but unless they wanted to be sent to bed early they would look properly contrite.

 

However when Frerin looked up he nearly choked on his laughter when Gandalf stood behind Lobelia mimicking the chiding hobbit. He forced himself not to react and had to struggle so much that he drew Bella and Prim’s attention to Gandalf.

 

“Are you three actually listening to me!?”,Lobelia shrieked, hands on her hips and Frerin couldn’t help himself when Gandalf imitated that pose. He burst out laughing and Prim joined in his laughter. Bella was able to restrain herself so much that she only giggled a little.

 

Lobelia looked murderous.

 

“Go to bed this instant!”

 

The three stumbled away, needing to hold on to each other in their bouts of laughter.

 

 

-

 

 

Frerin cursed quietly as he tried to pack his bag and finally flung his shirt down. Prim looked up from her packing and Bella put down her quill that she had been using to write a letter for Bilbo.

 

“It won’t fit no matter how I try to put it in!”,Frerin snarled trying not to be too loud so Gandalf or Lobelia would hear him. Bella stood up and placing a hand on Frerin’s shoulder whispered:”Write a note under the letter. I’ll pack for you.”

 

“Could you help me too?”,Prim pleaded and Bella nodded smiling sympathetically as Frerin sat down in her spot and read what Bella had written so far.

 

_Dear mum,_

_When you read this we will hopefully have at least reached Bree. We are sorry for putting you through this, but we were frustrated with the answers you gave us or rather the answers you did not concerning our father._

_He is a part of us just as much as you are and we long to know more of him. Since we heard that Gandalf seems to know something we will go after him and try to convince him to help us in our search._

_We guess that you will follow us and try to track us down. Expect to find us in Erebor since we will not return until we have found our sire._

_Be safe._

_We love you so very much._

_Love,_

_Belladonna Baggins_

 

Frerin frowned at the page unsure of what he could add except for his name. He glanced at Bella and Prim as they packed quietly. Bella packing his bag and pointing out at the same time how to fold the clothes so they were smaller and where to place what and Prim nodding, listening attentively.

 

Both wore trousers and a plain shirt. They had decided early on that trousers would be more practical. Bella had been sad to see her skirts go, but Prim had been ecstatic with the idea of wearing trousers instead of skirts.

 

He smiled and took out a fresh piece of paper and his coal pen. Then as quickly as he could he drew the scene before him of Bella and Prim packing and below added a sketch of him drawing.

 

He signed the letter and drawing and handed them to Bella who had finished packing his bag. Bella smiled at the drawing and passed the letter and drawing to Prim. Blue eyes scanned the letter and drawing before nodding.

 

“I’ll sign and then we can seal it.”

 

Frerin shoved their packs under their beds while Prim signed and Bella put the letter in an envelope and sealed it. In elegant letters Bella wrote ‘Bilbo Baggins’ on the front of the letter and placed it on the desk they shared.

 

Prim and Frerin crawled into their beds and covered themselves. Bella waited until they were hidden before blowing out the candle and hopping into bed.

 

Now all they needed to do was wait.

 

 

-

 

 

Gandalf opened the door to the triplet’s room and Frerin grinned up at him from his bed. The wizard bowed his head and murmured:”Farewell my dear friends. I will see you again soon I hope.”

 

“Goodbye uncle Gandalf.”,the three chorused and Gandalf smiled at them fondly. He stepped outside and Lobelia poked her head inside to curtly wish them goodnight. The door closed again and after a few silent seconds the three fauntlings jumped into action.

 

Frerin pulled out his pack and let out a startled grunt when Bella suddenly threw his cloak over him. Bella closed the clasp for him and he swung his bag onto his back. She threw her cloak on and was closing it while he stooped to pull her bag out from under her bed. He held it up for her and she slipped into the shoulder straps with a grateful smile.

 

He was glad that thanks to his dwarven vision he could see fairly well in the dark. When a little light from the moon shone they could still see very well, but right now with the moon covered by clouds it was a little dark for them.

 

Thank Mahal for giving dwarves the ability to see better in the dark than hobbits. Otherwise this would have been even harder.

 

Prim had put on her cloak and backpack herself and opened the small window of their room. Quietly she climbed out into the warm late spring night and stood on the other side waiting for the other two to follow. Frerin helped Bella crawl out and Prim caught her when she was about to fall on the other side.

 

Just when Frerin gripped the edge of the window the pull himself out, the door to their room opened. He whirled around startled to see a flabbergast Lobelia gawking at him.

 

They stood there staring at each other. Lobelia’s mouth moved as she tried to come up with something to say and Frerin’s heart hammered in his chest. Yavanna could anything else go wrong? What could he say to explain this?

 

His shoulders slumped in defeat when he realized that no matter what he said Lobelia would keep them here. Might as well tell the truth.

 

“We are going after Gandalf so he will take us to Erebor.”,Frerin explained in a beaten tone,”We want to find our father there. Gandalf knows who he is and we hope he will help us find him.”

 

Lobelia listened still with a stunned expression so Frerin continued.

 

“We won’t stay here cousin Lobelia. We want to go find out more about our heritage.”

 

“Maybe the dwarves won’t call us _half-breeds_.”,Frerin spat out the word and heard Prim and Bella gasp from outside and he glanced back to see them peeking inside.

 

His attention was drawn back to Lobelia when she strode across the room, towards him. She wore a scowl on her face that made Frerin shrink back from her, worried what she might do.

 

Not that she had ever struck him. Lobelia was frightening enough just with her words.

 

To his great surprise though she hugged him.

 

Frerin stood there frozen. Why was she hugging him suddenly!? Was this some kind of trick!?

 

Lobelia stepped back, holding his shoulders and Frerin thought for a moment he could see tears in her eyes. She sniffed and patting his cheek asked:”Did you pack extra socks and warm clothes for when you cross the Misty Mountains? Bilbo once told me that even in summer it is very cold up there.”

 

“Y-yes, cousin Lobelia.”,Bella stammered and Lobelia nodded clearing her throat before declaring:”Well! I can see how determined you all are. I’ve been telling Bilbo for years this would happen eventually if she didn’t tell you something soon. This is all on her head!”

 

Frerin stood there absolutely gob-smacked. Not only was Lobelia letting them go she completely supported their decision!? He must be dreaming.

 

“Now, Gandalf just departed so you will want to hurry and take the shortcuts to the inn where his horse and cart are being stabled.”,Lobelia stated turning Frerin so he could climb out the window, but Frerin turned back to face Lobelia.

 

“We left a letter for mum.”,Frerin said, pointing at the desk and after hesitating a moment, hugged Lobelia tightly. Lobelia hugged him back and if Frerin felt wetness on the top of his head, he didn’t comment on it.

 

Gently Frerin extracted himself and he climbed out of the window after Bella and Prim had made room for him on the other side. The three of them faced Lobelia and bowed.

 

“Thank you cousin Lobelia.”

 

“Oh run along, you three! You’ll be late!”,Lobelia scolded them with a wave of her hand and Bella and Prim giggled before calling farewell and hurrying away.

 

Frerin paused to grin at Lobelia.

 

“Since I’m leaving… I was the one who stole your apple pie from your window sill a few weeks ago.”

 

“Oh! You rascal!”

 

Laughing, Frerin ran after his sisters into the hedgerows, down the hill towards adventure.


	5. An Encounter In Bree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! :)
> 
> New chapter for you all!

Prim woke to the feeling of sunlight warming her face and a stray lock of her hair tickling her nose. She grimaced, batting the offending lock away and with a sigh curled up into her blanket even more.

 

She was having such a pleasant dream of fighting off monsters with Frerin and protecting the Shire. Wielding Bilbo’s elven sword Prim had been fighting off faceless evil with Frerin by her side.

 

Maybe if the cart would stop bouncing around so much she would fall asleep again…

 

Wait…

 

Cart?

 

Prim jerked awake with a squawk and blinked her blue eyes rapidly to clear them of sleep. She was lying in Gandalf’s cart with Bella and Frerin while Gandalf sat on the seat, guiding his horse. The sun was close to reaching its zenith and a gentle breeze rustled through the tall grass of the Shire.

 

Unlike Prim, Frerin and Bella must have been awake for a while because Frerin was reading their book about dwarves while Bella brushed his hair creating intricate braids.

 

They both looked up at Prim’s undignified squawk.

 

“Good morning Prim.”,they chorused before turning back to their work. Prim was a little puzzled that they were riding in the cart for Gandalf to see.

 

Take that back she was really confused.

 

Gandalf glanced back and looked delighted to see her awake.

 

“Ah! A good morning to you my dear Primula!”

 

“What in Yavanna’s name happened while I was asleep!?”,Prim demanded, glowering at the wizard. Last she remembered was how the three of them had slipped into his cart under a blanket and fallen asleep as the cart trundled through the night.

 

“Do you truly believe I did not notice anything my dear?”,Gandalf asked with a smirk and Bella shook her head sighing:”When I woke up Gandalf had already uncovered us and was just waiting for us to wake up.”

 

“So back to Hobbiton already huh?”,Prim grumbled, crossing her arms and glaring up at the wizards back. Damn the perceptiveness of wizards. However Frerin looked up from his book with a grin.

 

“Not so hasty Prim. Hear the wizard out.”

 

Prim snorted to show what she thought of her Frerin’s suggestion. He shouldn’t give her hope where there was none.

 

“You should heed your brothers council, Primula.”,Gandalf hummed with an approving nod of his head,”Indeed, I mean to aid you in your quest to find your father.”

 

Noticing Prim’s flabbergast expression Gandalf chortled, shaking his head in his amusement. Prim couldn’t believe what she was hearing though. Gandalf actually wanted to help them and wouldn’t drag them back to their mother?

 

“Why would you help us Gandalf?”,Prim finally choked out through her shock and Gandalf became sad. His smile vanished and the mirth bled from his eyes. He exhaled softly and gazed down at his hands murmuring:”I disagree with Bilbo. I believe you should know your sire. Her fears are justified, but obsolete. If she had stayed in touch she would know how much his actions shame him.”

 

This piqued Prim’s interest and she could see Bella slow the speed of her brush and Frerin peek up at the wizard doing their best to listen in the hope he would give them a tidbit or two about their father.

 

To their great disappointment Gandalf snorted:”Alas! To my great regret I have sworn Bilbo I would not speak to you about your sire.”

 

“What exceptional luck for mum.”,Prim growled, scowling up at the clear blue sky,”Couldn’t leave well enough alone and trust your judgment could she?”

 

“Careful Bilbo’s daughter.”,Gandalf warned in a stern voice and Prim flinched at his tone,”You do not know the circumstances and why Bilbo insisted. When you know everything, then may you pass judgment.”

 

“Yes, Gandalf.”,Prim answered quietly, subdued by Gandalf’s warning. Bella and Frerin had watched and listened cautiously and relaxed now that Prim had given in. Bella tied off Frerin’s last braid and clambered over to Prim determinedly. Prim brightened recognizing that expression.

 

“Oh Yavanna, thank you Bella. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

 

“You’d walk around with your hair only ever in a ponytail.”

 

Prim giggled at her fortune.

 

Bella loved brushing and braiding her own hair and the hair of her siblings. She was always trying out different hairstyles and different kinds of braids. Frerin didn’t care at all what his hair looked like or what Bella did with it. Prim didn’t mind as long as it was practical and looked a little nice.

 

There was the added bonus that Bella could brush out all knots without one even realizing that she was doing so. Prim always felt especially pretty when Bella had done her hair.

 

Even now Frerin had a hairstyle that had Prim silently admitting that he would grow up to be fairly handsome. If he didn’t ruin the effect by losing his temper at least.

 

Prim sat up and made space for Bella behind her. Soon she sighed, relaxing as Bella’s careful fingers brushed through her unruly honey-brown hair.

 

“Now there is something I would discuss with you since you are all awake.”,Gandalf began, drawing in the fauntlings attention,”You must promise me to never mention that Bilbo is your mother. When someone mentions her or asks you about her she is a deceased distant relation.”

 

Prim, Frerin and Bella stared at Gandalf. Deceased? Distant relation? What was this about?

 

“Does this have to do with the adventure mum went on before we were born?”,Bella guessed and Prim looked to Gandalf for confirmation. The wizard hesitated before murmuring:”She has a bit of a reputation outside of the Shire. It is one she does not truly desire and one she would not want you associated with.”

 

Prim frowned thinking it over. Bella continued brushing her hair and Frerin watched, waiting for Prim’s decision. Bilbo had only ever sought to protect them. They probably should respect that.

 

They had thrown her under once by running away to Erebor so the least they could do was give her this courtesy.

 

She nodded having come to her decision.

 

“We will stay silent.”

 

Gandalf hummed, pleased by Prim’s decree and they traveled in silence for a few minutes until Prim frowned at the wizard.

 

“Wait one moment! Did you know the whole time in Bag End that we were planning to sneak onto your cart!?”

 

“I am not a wizard for nothing my dear Primula.”

 

Prim and Frerin snorted while Bella giggled.

 

“Wizards!”

 

 

-

 

 

“Ooooh! There’s Bree!”,Prim crowed excitedly, jumping up and down in her eagerness. Bella and Frerin quickly stood up to peer past Gandalf at the small town they were approaching.

 

“Are we going to stay the night in Bree Gandalf?”,Bella asked, curious and Gandalf shook his head.

 

“Nay, we go there for a new horse and to meet a friend of mine.”

 

“Why a new horse?”

 

“What about this one?”

 

“What friend?”

 

“You three are insatiable.”,Gandalf sighed at their questions and Prim grinned up at the wizard cooing:”But it’s the reason you adore us so much!”

 

Gandalf chuckled before answering their questions:”This horse has taken us through the Shire at a steady pace for a night and nearly a whole day to ensure that a Journey that usually would take me two days is reduced to one. He is tired and deserves a rest. A fresh horse will take us the rest of the way to Rivendell.”

 

“Now about my friend…”,Gandalf hummed thoughtfully,”She serves King Thorin though he does not know it yet. She will come with us to Rivendell.”

 

“What’s she called?”,Frerin inquired and Gandalf was about to answer when the ringing cry of a hawk came from above. They looked up and saw a hawk hovering high up before it dove towards Bree. Gandalf smiled after the hawk and chuckled.

 

“I think I will let her introduce herself.”

 

 

-

 

 

Prim was a little sad to see their horse go. It felt strange to get rid of him now, but Gandalf insisted. When Prim had pouted Bella had told her that they needed to go as far as they could before Bilbo discovered them gone. When put like that Prim had stopped sulking.

 

Didn’t mean she liked it though.

 

Gandalf was saddling their new horse (a tall and beautiful creature by the name of Stormchaser) while Frerin and Prim explored the stables of the Prancing Pony, the inn where they had acquired their new horse. Bella meanwhile had seated herself near Gandalf, content to wait.

 

“Hey Gandalf where did Butterball take our cart?”,Prim inquired when she saw the inn keeper instructing men where to take their cart. Gandalf glanced up briefly while tying their packs to Stormchaser’s saddle.

 

“His name is Butterbur Primula and I asked him to store my cart until I return for it.”

 

“We’re not going by cart?”,Bella asked, startled and when Gandalf shook his head Prim scoffed:”How are you taking all three of us on Stormchaser? Sure we’re small and light, but there are our packs to consider!”

 

“That is a good question.”,a voice called from the entrance of the stables and the triplets turned to see the strangest hobbit they had ever seen.

 

Taller than your average hobbit by quite a bit this hobbit wore leather and light armor. No hobbit wore armor and rarely leather! They could appreciate good leather work, but not for traveling clothes.

 

Even stranger were the weapons. A sword was strapped to the hobbits hip and Prim could see daggers in several locations. Not to mention the bow and arrows.

 

Then the beard! Side burns weren’t unusual for hobbits, which is what this hobbit was sporting, but this was a female hobbit! They didn’t have beards!

 

The young hobbit woman smiled shyly upon being stared at so intently by the triplets and ran a hand through her long dark brown hair. Gandalf seemed very pleased to see her though.

 

“Melody! So good of you to join us!”

 

The hobbit hesitantly approached Gandalf and passed Prim on soft booted feet to ask why he was in the company of three fauntlings.

 

Prim blinked slowly.

 

Boots?

 

Her eyes focused on the hobbits feet and then widened in shock. They were small and booted just like Prim’s.

 

Prim’s attention was brought back to Gandalf when he said:”I intend to take them with us my dear Melody. They have business in Erebor that needs seeing to.”

 

Melody frowned worriedly.

 

“I do not think the king will be pleased with this Tharkûn.”

 

“I will not give him a choice.”,the wizard answered, mirth shining in his eyes and Melody sighed shaking her head. Prim drew herself up and resolutely walked up to the strange hobbit lass.

 

Too many questions too few answers. She was getting them now.

 

Melody looked down startled at Prim who had stopped in front of her now and put her small fists on her hips. Raising one eyebrow Prim demanded:”Three questions: First off what is your name? Second, what does Tharkûn mean? And lastly what are you? I’ve never seen a hobbit with a beard and small feet like you do.”

 

Frerin and Bella moved to stand on either side of Prim and the three of them stared up at Melody who blushed a light shade of pink at the attention while Gandalf chuckled behind them.

 

“My name is Melody Brandybuck, daughter of Bothin.”,she introduced herself bashfully,”Tharkûn is the dwarven name for Gandalf and… I’m half dwarf half hobbit. My mother was a Brandybuck while my father was dwarf.”

 

Prim’s jaw hit the floor.

 

Another dwobbit like them.

 

She- they-!

 

They had thought they were the only ones!

 

“Go on Primula. Introduce yourself.”,Gandalf murmured behind her and she could hear his ill disguised amusement. Prim swallowed nervously, meeting another of her kind that was not related to her for the first time.

 

Melody meanwhile just looked confused at the shocked expressions of the triplets.

 

Finally Prim had gathered herself enough to say:”I am Primula Baggins and these are my siblings Frerin Baggins and Belladonna Baggins.”

 

Then feeling a little shy she added:”We are dwobbits too.”

 

Melody looked just how Prim, Frerin and Bella had looked and felt like a few moments ago. Her grey eyes dropped briefly to the triplets booted feet and back up. Then after a few seconds of Melody’s jaw working furiously to get out a single sound she hugged the triplets to her exclaiming:”I’m not alone!”

 

 

-

 

 

Prim hummed happily, sitting in front of Melody on the dwobbit’s pony. Frerin was sulking behind Gandalf on Stormchaser while Bella sat in front of the wizard. After the hug Gandalf had revealed to them that two of them would ride with him and the third would ride with Melody.

 

Of course they had squabbled briefly over who would get to sit with their fellow dwobbit. Prim had finally won by ordering them to let her sit with Melody. They had agreed reluctantly.

 

After introductions had been made they had instantly adored the shy dwobbit. She was very polite and careful around them, but no less eager to be around them. They were the first dwobbits she had met besides herself.

 

Now they rode out of Bree with the triplets pestering Melody with questions.

 

“How old are you Melody?”

 

The elder dwobbit glanced at Frerin who had asked and smiled.

 

“Don’t you know that you do not ask a lady such a thing Frerin?”,Melody teased lightly making Bella and Prim giggle while Frerin just grinned deviously. Once Prim and Bella had stopped giggling Melody answered his question.

 

“I will turn fifty-eight come autumn.”

 

Prim gaped at the number. Fifty-eight!? Melody was older than Bilbo, who was fifty-five, but while Bilbo actually looked her age Melody looked like a hobbit who had just come of age.

 

“You look really young!”,Frerin exclaimed just as startled and Melody blushed a little embarrassed. Bella meanwhile looked thoughtful.

 

“Perhaps it’s the dwarven blood?”,she suggested,”Dwarves can live for over two hundred years while hobbits live up to a hundred.”

 

“Indeed Bella.”,Gandalf chuckled,”All four of you will live longer than a hobbit, but I do not think you will live quite as long as a dwarf. Such is the fate of your mixed bloodline.”

 

They rode on quietly, mulling over this new information and listened to the birds sing under the warm summer sun. It was strange for Prim to think that she would live longer than all of her friends back in Hobbiton. After a while she shook her head. She would burn that bridge when she came to it. From the look of it Bella was already worrying enough for her.

 

“So you serve the king of Erebor?”,Prim inquired, glancing back at the dwobbit behind her and Melody smiled down at Prim fondly.

 

“The king contacted my uncle and myself for a mission at the beginning of this year. I was sent out by my uncle to collect Gandalf when w felt he was taking too long to return.”

 

“I was on time my dear.”

 

“You were, but you have a tendency to arrive a little late.”,Merry shot back with a smile and Gandalf huffed:”A wizard is never late! He always arrive precisely when means to!”

 

The four dwobbits laughed at Gandalf’s offended tone until they heard the screech of a hawk above. Prim looked up startled and Melody raised her arm to form a landing post for the hawk that now settled on her arm.

 

“Hello dear heart.”,Melody murmured with a smile and transferred the hawk to her shoulder. Prim twisted around as far as she could bug-eyed and exclaimed:”You have a hawk!?”

 

“This is my _friend,_ Rose. I do not own her.”,Melody corrected gently,”I found her injured in a rosebush a few years back and she has been a most loyal friend since.”

 

“Woooooaah!”

 

“Perhaps you could send your friend ahead to let king Thorin know of our return to Rivendell.”,Gandalf suggested and Melody seemed to hesitate and after ruffling Rose’s breast feathers sighed:”Alright. At our next stop I will send Rose to uncle Nithin.”

 

Prim turned back around to face the direction they were riding in with eyes blazing in excitement. Rivendell! She couldn’t wait until they arrived in the home of the elves and more specifically lord Elrond.

 

Bilbo had told them a few stories about Elrond Half-Elven and looked forward to seeing the place he called home.

 

Especially if she got to meet or at least see a certain dwarven king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheee! Dwobbits! :D


	6. The Oak Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheeeee! New chapter! :D
> 
> You-know-who finally makes an appearance!
> 
> I agonised over this for quite a while (and fought with writers block XP ) so I hope you like it.
> 
> Look forward to meeting the Company. ;)

Rivendell was breathtaking.

While Bree had made Bella, Frerin and Prim excited, Rivendell made them slow down and take everything in, in awe. The summer sun made the valley glow in a golden light and the sound of ethereal singing echoed through the elven home.

All three fauntlings sighed in utter bliss making Gandalf and Melody laugh at their reactions.

Bella gazed at the valley in a daze as they approached the entrance. She felt so at peace here like nothing wicked could ever happen here. This was a sanctuary. It was safe here.

“It’s so beautiful.”,Prim sighed reverently and Bella and Frerin sighed in agreement. Melody giggled at their enraptured expressions.

“I remember feeling the same way when I first came here too! Must be our hobbit blood since it leaves most dwarves unfazed.”

“Dwarves can be very stubborn when it comes to elves.”,Gandalf commented as they rode up to the gates of Rivendell,”They need time to accept the elves as allies instead of foes.”

Bella nodded in agreement. She had read in their book about dwarves that for a long time dwarves and elves had been at odds with each other. There had been the occasional alliance or friendship, but more often than not they had been short-lived.

“Now who’s ready for some lunch?”

“ME!”

 

-

 

Lunch had been fascinating.

They had been greeted by an elf called Lindir who had lead them to Lord Elrond. He had welcomed them to his home and after some formalities and listening to Frerin’s stomach growl for nearly the whole time Elrond summoned lunch for them. Bella was extremely grateful. It was starting to become embarrassing how loud Frerin’s stomach was growling. Afterwards they had been shown to their rooms to rest while Gandalf stayed with lord Elrond.

Prim, Frerin and Bella had been given one room with Melody because apparently the elves believed they needed someone to watch out for them. Bella secretly suspected Gandalf had asked Elrond for this. He knew what trouble they could get into. Whenever he visited Bag End, Bilbo always gave him an earful about what pranks they had played since he last came by.

And those were the ones she knew of.

They had dumped their packs in a corner of the room and quietly looked around while Melody peeked into what she then announced was the bathroom. She hesitated a moment before asking:”Is it alright if I take a quick bath? You three will stay here and out of trouble?”

“Of course.”,Prim answered with a straight face and Bella mentally sighed at the lie,”We’ll stay out of trouble.”

Melody smiled gratefully and slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Bella glanced at Prim and Frerin who were already at the door and opening it as quietly as possible.

She knew the two couldn’t resist exploring Rivendell right away. She wouldn’t have minded waiting until someone could have gone with them like Melody, but Prim and Frerin could be very impatient at times. Better to go along and minimize the trouble they could get into.

“You know I kind of feel bad for Melody.”,Bella whispered as they tiptoed out of their room and pulled the door shut silently. Prim and Frerin just snickered and grabbed Bella’s hands. Frerin tightened his grip briefly breathing:”Melody was stuck with us for over a week traveling to Rivendell! She deserves a break!”

“And with you here we can’t possibly get into that much trouble Bella!”,Prim giggled before skipping down the hall and dragging Bella and Frerin along,”Now let’s go explore!”

 

-

 

Bella wished she could come up with better descriptions other than breathtakingly beautiful for Rivendell, but she was left utterly speechless by what they found. They had slinked around Rivendell exploring balconies, a library, some grand halls and several other places. A couple elves had spotted them, but before they could be stopped the triplets had hurried away out of sight.

To escape their last close encounter they had climbed from a balcony onto a tall tree. The ancient oak stood in the gardens of Rivendell and Bella clung to the tree, hiding behind the leaves as two elf maidens stepped onto the balcony. Prim and Frerin hung in the tree close by with grins plastered over their faces and leaves stuck in their blond and honey brown hair.

They watched and listened as the elf maidens looked around slightly confused.

“Strange. I thought I saw three little creatures come onto the balcony.”,one murmured stepping closer to the edge of the balcony making Bella hold her breath in fear of being heard. Her companion smiled in an indulgent way.

“Perhaps they were squirrels?”

“No, these were too large for squirrels.”

Bella wished the elf would step away so she could finally breathe again. She noticed Prim and Frerin holding hands over their mouths, but their eyes danced with mirth.

The idea of being mistaken for squirrels was amusing though. Especially considering they were hiding in a tree at the moment. Bella fought the urge to giggle. She refused to be the reason they were caught.

“Then maybe some of the dwarves?”

All three of them perked at the mention of dwarves. They were here because of the dwarves after all.

“If so why would they hide from us?”

“You know king Thorin and his Company dislike elves. They probably ran to avoid us.”

The elves tittered and glided away in their graceful elven way.

After waiting a little longer they three of them started to laugh and began their climb down, giggling all the while. Frerin was even doing an exaggerated impersonation on one of the thicker branches when Bella laughed so hard she lost her grip as she climbed to a lower branch.

Bella scrambled to grab onto another branch, but they were already out of reach. With a shriek she plummeted down towards the still far away ground and saw Prim and Frerin reach for her desperately. Both looked terrified as they screamed:”Bella!”

Several leaves and smaller branches smacked into Bella and she clutched her head to protect it when she fell onto something soft. Something soft that gave a shout when she landed on it. Bella lay there winded for a moment when the thing under her moved and she was confronted with narrowed blue eyes.

For a moment Bella thought they belonged to Prim they looked so similar, but these belonged to a dwarf with long black hair and short beard. Who at the moment looked very annoyed at having a little dwobbit drop on him.

Before he could say anything Bella jumped up and did a shaky curtsy.

“I-I am so sorry Master Dwarf! I didn’t mean to hit you!”

The dwarf (who had apparently been napping under the tree) took a deep breath and ran a hand across his face. He still seemed angry, but less so than before. He must have seen how Bella was still trembling from the fright.

It was understandable though. She had just fallen out of a tree.

“It is fine little one. I am fine. What about yourself? Are you unharmed?”,the dwarf inquired with almost forced politeness and Bella was about to say she was fine when Prim and Frerin slid down the runk of the oak tree and rushed to Bella’s side.

“Bella!”

“Oh Bella are you alright!?”

“You scared me Bells! Don’t do that again!”,Frerin scolded her with a fierce scowl as he hugged her and Bella returned the hug, feeling herself calm down now that Frerin and Prim where there.

Prim turned to face the dwarf who had stood up at the appearance of the two other dwobbits and had watched with a frown. She bowed deeply, clinging to Bella’s hand and in a slightly shaky voice said:”Primula Baggins at your service.”

The dwarf stiffened suddenly making Bella wonder why. Was it so strange to encounter a polite fauntling? It was rare for Prim and Frerin, but this dwarf didn’t know them. He bowed his head though and muttered:”Thorin Oakenshield at your service.”

“You’re the king!”,Frerin blurted out and Bella smacked his arm hissing:”Frerin! Manners!”

“Yes, I am the king of Erebor.”,Thorin confirmed still frowning and Bella was grateful he ignored Frerin’s abhorrent manners. It was as if mum hadn’t taught them anything in the last fifteen years! He could be polite when he wanted to.

Most of the time.

“Wow! We’ve heard stories of you and Erebor in the Shire!”,Frerin gushed looking as excited as he sounded,”Was it hard killing the dragon? What about the Pale Orc?”

“Oh! Oh! And what was the Battle of Five Armies like? Was it as hard as the stories say?”,Prim added just as excited. The two still held on to Bella, but had edged closer to Thorin in their eagerness, pulling Bella with them. Thorin’s stern frown softened a little and Bella took a small step forward to mumble:”Um your majesty? I am sorry I landed on you, but at the same time thank you. If you hadn’t been there I most likely would have hurt myself.”

Bella kept her green eyes lowered to the kings boots. She was too shy to look up at this powerful figure. He was the king of Erebor. He had an army of dwarves at his disposal and alliances with several mighty nations. It was strange not to be intimidated.

Prim and Frerin didn’t count.

She doubted anything could really faze them.

The feeling of a warm hand on her head made Bella look up in surprise to see a smile on the stern kings face as he patted her head. Instantly a blush spread across her cheeks.

Yavanna he was certainly handsome!

“No harm was done and I am relieved you are safe and sound.”,Thorin murmured in a deep voice that made Bella blush even hotter. Prim tugged at Bella’s hand awakening her from her stupor and with a grin whispered:”You guys didn’t introduce yourselves!”

Bella gaped in horror at her own appaling manners and that Prim was the one to point it out to her. Frerin meanwhile bowed deeply to Thorin.

“Frerin Baggins at your service!”

Bella felt Thorin’s hand stiffen and his smile vanished to be replaced with a frown. She wondered briefly at it, but curtsied saying:”Belladonna Baggins at your service.”

“Tell me what are three little hobbits doing outside of the Shire?”,Thorin inquired still frowning. Prim grinned up at him and started to giggle.

“We’re going to Erebor!”

His black eyebrows shot up in surprise nearly disappearing under his black hair line.

“Are you now? All on your own?”

“Uncle Gandalf is taking us.”,Bella explained quickly and Thorin narrowed his eyes at the mention of Gandalf. Maybe Gandalf was a disturber of the peace in Erebor too? That would explain Thorin’s reaction.

“King Thorin will you answer our questions now?”,Frerin piped up, having waited long enough and after flashing a small smile Thorin settled against the tree again with a chuckle.

“Certainly. Anything for a couple of young ones.”

Frerin and Prim squealed in excitement and sat in front of the dwarven king. Bella joined them after pushing her black braid back and undoing it. They listened as Thorin described Smaug, Azog and the Battle of Five Armies and Bella wondered at how a small group of dwarves could be the catalysts to such great events.

While Bella redid her braid Frerin and Prim peppered Thorin with questions and he answered them in good humor. She remembered from their dwarven book that little ones were precious to dwarves so that would explain why the moody and stern king from the stories could be such a gentle-dwarf.

In return for answering their questions Frerin and Prim told Thorin some stories from the Shire. Pranks they had played, small adventures they had had and Thorin smiled and chuckled at the appropriate times.

When the sun was just a sliver in the sky it found Prim and Frerin sitting on Thorin’s lap arguing about the details of a certain prank and Bella at his feet. Bella glanced at the darkening sky and stood sighing:”Prim, we should probably go back for dinner.”

“I have probably hid from my companions long enough as well.”,Thorin groaned as he got up after sitting for hours with two fauntlings on his lap. Prim and Frerin bowed and Bella curtsied while Prim exclaimed cheerfully:”Thank you, your majesty! This was fun!”

“You need not be so formal with me young Prim.”

Thorin smiled and ruffled through Prim’s hair who gave him a cheeky smile.

“So we can call you uncle Thorin?”

That actually made Thorin laugh. Bella and Prim started to giggle and Frerin just grinned broadly. Thorin knelt down on one knee in front of them and clapped Frerin on one shoulder.

“I will allow it from you three.”

Prim and Frerin cheered and after gathering her courage Bella hugged Thorin. He patted her back and blushing she stepped away again. Then taking Prim and Frerin’s hands she tugged, pulling them away from the charming king. They skipped away calling farewells to the king.

They were certain to meet him again. Gandalf would arrange it since they would go back to Erebor together.

Bella couldn’t wait.

There was just something about him that made her care for him.

 

-

 

Upon reaching their rooms they had found a frantic an amused Gandalf and a male dwarf. The moment they had stepped in Melody scolded them thoroughly, but took the edge off by checking them over for injuries.

Prim however was distracted by the presence of the dwarf.

“Who’re you?”

Bella groaned at Prim’s manners. Again.

The dwarf glowered at them with grey eyes very much like Melody’s and Bella could see a certain family resemblance between the two. However Bella would have thought his hair was black if it weren’t for the firelight correcting her assumption.

Melody’s hair was lighter.

His beard was braided in a practical way that Bella could admire even if she’d never seen the like before. His hair was streaked with silver from his age and remembering how dwarves lived longer than hobbits from their book Bella wondered just how old this dwarf was to sport graying hair.

Melody cleared her throat to capture their attention and waved a hand at the dwarf.

“If I may… This is my uncle Nithin son of Othin. Uncle Nithin these are Prim, Frerin and Bella Baggins.”

Nithin bowed his head while Prim, Bella and Frerin bowed then he turned to Gandalf and growled:”So we’ve found the troublemakers. Now we can get to dinner.”

And with that said he stomped out of the room with a scowl on his face. Prim frowned at him while Frerin’s lip curled as the dwarf passed. Melody and Gandalf sighed.

“Forgive uncle Nithin. He needs time to warm up to people…”,Melody lamented as they exited the room together to go to dinner. Bella barely even listened as Prim and Frerin chatted with Gandalf and Melody. She paused though when she noticed a large group of dwarves strolling ahead of them towards the dining hall.

(Bella only knew it was the dining hall thanks to their exploration earlier.)

Nithin had joined them and was talking with a dwarf with a star-shaped hairdo that had Bella wondering how he did it. Before Bella could watch them any longer they disappeared into the dining hall. She glanced at Prim who nodded to confirm she had also seen the dwarves.

They were probably part of Thorin’s company.

Entering the dining hall they saw the dwarves had started seating themselves at a long table. Melody moved to go sit with her uncle while Gandalf went in a different direction. On a raised platform there was a small round table. Lord Elrond stood there with Thorin, murmuring quietly to each other.

“Where do we sit?”,Frerin whispered and Prim tilted her head towards the larger table muttering:”There are only three chairs at the round table so I guess with all the dwarves.”

“But we’re going to say hi to uncle Thorin first.”,Prim added with a wicked grin and before Bella could stop her Prim charged over to Thorin waving and shouting:”Uncle Thorin!”

Frerin instantly joined in and with a sigh Bella followed quite aware that everyone was watching them now. Thorin had looked up with a frown at first, but after realizing who called his expression softened. Prim and Frerin jumped up the steps and hugged him. Bella waited patiently until Prim and Frerin had let go before hugging Thorin.

“I knew we’d see each other again soon!”,Prim snickered and Thorin patted Bella’s head before murmuring:”Of course we would. Rivendell isn’t that big.”

He was decidedly more guarded than before. Last time they had been alone with him though so that was probably part of it Bella decided. However when she looked up at him she saw the kindness shining in his eyes.

She flashed him a shy smile and a small smile twitched into place on his face. Maybe he was just shy like her?

Then again that just sounded silly.

Thorin son of Thrain son Thrór, King Under the Mountain, shy?

Bella thought not.


	7. Follow The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this!? Two updates in one week!?
> 
> IMPOSSIBLE!
> 
> However it IS because I beat my writers block and I am on a ROLL!
> 
> Might have something to do with the fact I'm reaching the scenes I was looking the most forward to! :D

Frerin’s stomach growled loudly.

Bella groaned quietly at the loud, offending sound while Prim just giggled at the amused stares he earned. What was he supposed to do about it? He was hungry and his belly was letting the world know. Nothing to groan over like Bella was doing.

She was just a stickler for etiquette and being polite and all.

Good thing he and Prim weren’t.

“You may seat yourselves at the long table.”,Elrond informed them with a smile and Frerin grinned broadly at the thought of food. He glanced up at the Thorin and waved before skipping away to the table.

He could hear Prim and Bella following, but he was busy watching the dwarves at the long table. Besides Nithin and Melody there were seven dwarves already seated and were watching the triplets approach. After the grand entrance they had pulled off with Thorin of course they would be curious.

Melody stood next to her sitting uncle, waiting for the three of them. She smiled nervously at Frerin when he stopped next to her and asked:”Where would you like to sit?”

Her hands were clenched and trembling Frerin noticed. He briefly wondered why, but took one of her hands and grinned up at her.

“We’ll sit with you Melody.”

The dwarf next to Nithin shoved his seatmate aside to make room for the four dwobbits and Melody sat between Nithin and Bella. Prim then took her place beside Bella and Frerin sat next to Prim. The dwarf who had moved grinned at Frerin who smiled back broadly.

The blond dwarf looked like a young adult for his kind which according to their dwarf book meant he was probably close a hundred years old. It was somewhat mindboggling to Frerin that someone so young looking could be close to a century old.

“I’m Frerin!”,he introduced himself cheerfully and the dwarf bowed his head answering in an equally cheerful manner:”And I am Fili! It is an honor to meet you!”

“These are Prim and Bella!”,Frerin added with a wave in their direction and soon there was a loud chorus of dwarves introducing themselves.

“My name is Kili!”

“Mine is Bofur and this my cousin Bifur!”

“Dwalin at your service.”

“I’m Nori!”

“I-I’m Ori!”

Frerin’s stomach growled again and amongst laughter from the dwarves the triplets reached for food, heaping it on their plates. It was all green food which didn’t bother Frerin. However he could see some dissatisfied expressions amongst the dwarves.

Suddenly Fili shoved his plate back with a disgusted sigh and rested his chin on his fist facing Frerin. The blond dwarf and dwobbit looked at each other for a moment while Frerin nibbled on a lettuce leaf before Fili grinned.

“So how do you three know uncle Thorin?”

Prim started to snicker and Frerin glanced back at his sisters with a grin to see Bella blushing in embarrassment. Lowering his lettuce leaf Frerin laughed:”Bella fell on him when we were climbing in a tree!”

There were some snorts of restrained laughter and some quiet snickering. Fili and Kili however howled with laughter. They didn’t hide their amusement at their king’s misfortune.

“Yeah we were hiding from a couple of elves and were climbing down the tree when Bella slipped!”,Frerin explained enthusiastically,”Luckily uncle Thorin was napping underneath and Bella fell on him unharmed!”

Fili and Kili who had been just about to compose themselves just burst out laughing again. At least until Thorin barked something in a language Frerin didn’t understand. The two stopped laughing, but were bent over the table snickering into their fists.

The brown haired dwarf with a funny hat and mustache who had called himself Bofur leaned forward to peer around the massive form of the dwarf called Dwalin and asked:”Hey Frerin you didn’t introduce your older lady friend yet!”

“Oops!”,Frerin gasped and tilting his head at Melody added:”This is Melody.”

“That’s a strange name for a dwarrowdam.”,Dwalin growled from his seat further down the table and Frerin saw Melody blush in embarrassment. He could see where Dwalin’s assumption that she was a dwarrowdam came from. Melody’s ears were currently covered by her long hair and it was braided in a dwarven style. Melody looked very much like a dwarf.

Prim started to giggle next to him and Dwalin frowned at her in confusion.

“Calling a Brandybuck strange is strange itself.”,Prim sniggered, grinning at the large dwarf,”Brandybucks are notoriously strange in the Shire.”

“So that’s why you three are different than normal hobbits as well?”,Kili teased while most dwarves frowned, puzzled by what had been said. Frerin though narrowed his eyes at the black haired dwarf. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and scoffed:”Of course not! We are Bagginses! Melody is the only Brandybuck here!”

“But we have Brandybuck relations.”,Bella reminded Frerin, oblivious to the sudden silence at the table and he nodded in silent agreement. Prim bit off of her carrot stick with a loud crack and mumbled:”Beshides! We’re dwobbitsh like Melody!”

“Don’t eat with your mouth full.”,Bella piped up and Prim rolled her eyes, swallowing.

“Yes, mum!”

“What… Is a dwobbitsh?”

Frerin looked at Ori who had asked and observed that the round table with Gandalf, Elrond and Thorin were watching and listening intently. Gandalf smiled encouragement when he caught Frerin’s eye.

“It’s dwobbit.”,Bella started to explain keeping her gaze lowered to her plate,”That is what we call ourselves who have a hobbit and dwarf parent.”

There was a stunned silence in the room and Frerin could see Bella panicking at the openmouthed stares she was receiving.

“D-dwobbits have the-the ears of ho-hobbits a-and the smaller b-body.”,Bella stammered on,”How-however we have the s-small feet of d-dwarves a-and…”

She blushed hotly and hid her face in Prim’s shoulder who patted her head exclaiming:”And as uncle Gandalf likes to put it the manners of a dwarf!”

At that moment Gandalf stood and cleared his throat.

“Prim why don’t you three go to bed? It is quite late and you have been traveling all morning.”

Prim opened her mouth to argue and shut it again when Melody stood up whispering:”Come on Prim. Don’t argue now.”

With a glare at Gandalf the eldest of the three got up and stalked out of the dining hall. Bella followed, rubbing her eyes and holding Melody’s hand. Frerin stood up on the bench he was sitting on and piled food on his plate and stuffed his mouth. Gandalf cleared his throat again and Frerin rolled his eyes before picking up his plate and hurrying out of the dining hall with a wave.

The moment he stepped out of the dining hall he heard chaos break out behind him.

Oh well.

Let the adults settle it amongst themselves.

 

-

 

“Frerin! Hurry up! We’ll be late for breakfast!”

The blond dwobbit woke with a start and pushed himself up, blinking the sleep away to see Prim laughing at him. Bella, Melody and Gandalf sat at the small table in their room with a small breakfast waiting for them.

He scrambled to his feet and in his sleeping shirt and trousers jumped Prim growling playfully. Prim shrieked and collapsed under his weight. They tussled on the floor while Bella, Melody and Gandalf watched and drank tea.

“Alright that is enough.”,Gandalf decreed, tapping his foot. Prim and Frerin pulled themselves up and joined the trio at the table, instantly stuffing their faces. Bella rolled her eyes and Melody cautioned them to eat slower.

“You four caused quite the stir last night.”,Gandalf sighed raising his cup to take a sip,”The dwarves questioned me insistently how a cross between the two races was even possible. Lord Elrond was also curious.”

“We came from the same place all children come from.”,Frerin mumbled flicking some of his long bed hair out of his face. Gandalf leveled Frerin with a look that made him turn away. That was when he saw Melody fiddling with her tea spoon with a concerned expression.

He was about to ask what was wrong when Bella and Prim got up and headed for the door.

“Hey! Where are you going without me!?”,Frerin questioned with a frown. Unlike him they were both dressed and had tidied themselves up a little. Prim just smirked.

“We’re going to the oak tree. If you hurry and get dressed Bella might take care of your hair for you.”

Melody shouted in surprise when Frerin threw over his teacup in his haste to get dressed. Gandalf merely shook his head.

Soon the three of them were skipping through the garden with a few items to entertain them. Prim was hogging the dwarf book again so Frerin had grabbed his sketchbook and coal pens. Bella however had grabbed a small bag that Frerin knew to be filled with brushes, clasps and hair bands. She was looking forward to fiddling with their hair so much she was humming happily.

“Heeeey!”

Frerin turned in surprise to see Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Nori and Ori on an open field of the gardens. The first four were training while Ori was sitting off to the side with a book and coal pen like Frerin’s.

Kili was waving at them and Frerin glanced at Prim before walking over with his two sisters following. Maybe they could watch for a while? That would definitely be fun! It’d be even better if he could also join, but he doubted somehow they’d allow it.

He was “too little” and “too young”.

In the Shire mum had always used those excuses when he asked her to teach him how to use a sword. She had one. They had seen it a few times in her room. She had said maybe someday in the future.

He’d made the mistake and voiced his wishes to other hobbits. They’d stared at him and then whisper behind his back about how strange he was. How it was his father’s blood that made him want to learn how to wield a sword.

The thought still made his gut clench with anger.

“Good morning!”,Kili and Fili greeted the triplets, smiling easily. His anger dissipated as quickly as it had arisen. Frerin grinned at the two dwarves and returned the greeting. Fili and Kili invited the dwobbits to watch their training and when Frerin turned pleading green eyes onto Prim and Bella they had agreed.

Not that he had to twist their arms. They were curious themselves.

They settled next to Ori and Prim set her book aside to watch the four dwarves training. Frerin opened his sketchbook and watched for a few minutes before starting a sketch of the four training. He looked up every once in a while to watch again and then continue drawing.

Bella in the mean time had settled behind him and gotten her brushes out. Without disturbing him she brushed out last days braids and the knots that had formed in his sleep. However she paused when it came to making a braid. Frerin glanced back when she hadn’t moved for a minute with her hands still in his hair.

“Um… Master Ori?”,she called hesitantly and the dwarf looked up startled from his writing stammering:”Y-yes!?”

“D-do you maybe know any braids I might not know? I’ve gotten somewhat tired of doing the braids I’ve been making all my life.”,Bella asked bashfully and the other dwarf blushed slightly before fiddling with his pen. Then he closed his book and edged closer murmuring shyly:”I can describe them to you if you’d like that.”

“Oh yes, please.”,Bella answered, sounding relieved and Frerin grinned as they started to chatter away about braids. He turned back to the training, feeling as Bella’s hands went through his hair following Ori’s instructions.

Frerin was glad she had dared ask one of the dwarves about braids. The way she had talked about them last night in an amazed way, he wasn’t sure if he could have listened to her another night. She had really wanted to learn those different braids.

Once his sketch was done he held his book back to Bella who finished off the braid under praise from Ori and then took the book to look at his sketch. She hummer her approval and pat Frerin on the back.

“These are very well done Master Frerin.”,he heard Ori say behind him and Frerin turned back to see Ori peering over Bella’s shoulder as she flipped through the sketchbook. He grinned proudly and jumped in surprise when someone flopped down in the grass next to him.

“Dwalin you are a monster!”,Fili groaned, throwing an arm over his face and Frerin snickered when Dwalin shouted:”You’re just out of shape princeling!”

“Do you see how he treats me?”,Fili complained moving his arm to look miserably at Frerin,”And that dwarf is supposed to be protecting me!”

“Our mum always said your teacher knows best.”,Frerin said mercilessly and Fili gasped in mock-horror holding a hand to his chest. Then he began tickling Frerin yelling:”So you’re on his side!? Traitor!”

“Prim!”,Frerin screeched, trying to bat away Fili’s tickling fingers and laughing. Instantly Prim launched herself at Fili, distracting him enough for Frerin to begin his counter attack.

“Kili, my brother! Save me!”,Fili yelped desperately and with a grin Kili snatched Frerin and held him up high laughing:”I’ve got you now!”

“Bella!”,Frerin hollered and after hearing her sigh he saw Bella start to advance on Kili with her fingers flexing. Kili backed away still holding on to Frerin, but clamping him under one arm and holding one hand out to Bella.

“Hey! This isn’t fair! Three against two!”

“So call for back-up!”,Prim hooted, still wrestling with Fili and Kili glanced at Nori and Ori who ignored him completely while looking through Frerin’s sketchbook. Next his blue gaze went to Dwalin. The large, tattooed dwarf just smirked.

“You’re on your own lad.”

“They’re all traitors Fili!”,Kili wailed dramatically and he started to run from Bella who came running after him. Frerin squirmed in his position, giggling the whole time as Kili fled from little Bella.

“Oh! What is going on here?”

Frerin twisted to see Melody followed by Nithin enter the garden. Suddenly Kili was running towards the two of them and tossed Frerin at Melody yelling:”Catch!”

Melody shrieked as Frerin smacked into her and the two of them tumbled to the ground while Kili rounded on Bella. The little dwobbit turned tail and ran with the dwarf right behind her cackling wickedly. Frerin rolled off of Melody with a shake of his head and was pulled to his feet by a large hand. He looked up to see Dwalin holding a hand out to a dazed Melody and growling:”Are you alright?”

Melody took the dwarf’s hand and let him pull her up.

“I-I’m fine thank yoouu…”,the words died in Melody’s mouth as her grey eyes met Dwalin’s and the dwarf inhaled sharply, brown eyes widening. Frerin watched as the two stared at each other, a slight blush appearing on Melody’s face that curiously extended to her ears.

Nithin suddenly pushed past Frerin and glared at Dwalin.

“You can let go of my niece’s hand.”,Nithin snarled and Dwalin let go of Melody as if her hand had turned into a snake. He’d seen that kind of reaction often enough. None of them had blushed though like Dwalin was.

The dwarf warrior spun on his heel and stalked away. Nithin grabbed a dazed Melody and tugged her back in the direction they had come from muttering something under his breath. Frerin turned to face the rest of their group who had stopped their antics to stare. Nori was grinning from ear to ear and the rest looked as confused as Frerin felt.

They continued to stare as Dwalin stalked out of sight and Frerin shook his head again.

What in Yavanna’s name had just happened?

 

-

 

Frerin crept through the gardens, sniggering quietly to himself.

After the incident with Dwalin and Melody (whatever that had been) Prim, Bella and him had played with Fili, Kili, Nori and Ori. Unfortunately for Fili and Kili that had meant at one point having water dumped on them by Prim and Frerin. Fili and Kili had given chase to exact their revenge and Prim and Frerin had taken off, getting separated along the way.

Now Frerin was in a part of the gardens he didn’t know, but he wasn’t that worried about getting lost. He’d run across someone who could show him the way back. At the moment he was following the sound of a hammer pounding on metal.

The sound definitely meant someone was at work in a smithy. Someone who could tell him where to go.

Rounding a hedge corner Frerin spied the small building that served the elves as a forge. He peeked into the building and grinned when he saw Thorin working on a sword.

His grin slowly faded as he watched Thorin work.

The hammer rose and fell. Sparks flew like millions of tiny stars where the hammer struck and the glowing red hot metal flared briefly as if angered, resisting the wielders command to change. The coal in the forge burned filling the smithy with a scent that Frerin had never smelled before.

In the Shire there had been a small smithy. In the case of an emergency things were repaired there. Otherwise if someone wanted something crafted business was sent to the Blue Mountains to the dwarves.

This was different though.

This wasn’t a makeshift forge.

This…

This had Frerin spellbound.

Frerin was startled out of his enthrallment when a hand settled on his chest. Surprised, he noticed he had entered the building and advanced towards the forge until Thorin had put out a hand so Frerin wouldn’t come to close to the burning hot sword.

Thorin was frowning down at him.

“You should not be here. It is too dangerous here for a child like you.”,he chastised in a deep growl of his voice and Frerin swallowed still dazzled by the power the smithy had had over him. He took a step back meekly and stammered:”I-I don’t know why I came in. I was just… pulled in.”

Frerin growled in frustration. That wasn’t exactly how he would describe what happened. He didn’t know what had happened and he was at a loss for words on how to describe it to Thorin.

Thorin however seemed to be nodding with a frown.

“Like the forge was calling to you?”,he asked quietly and Frerin nodded eagerly, glad the older dwarf seemed to understand. Thorin put the sword into a bucket of water and steam rose with a hiss. He offered the hammer to Frerin and after glancing up for permission Frerin reverently took the handle and tried to raise it. It was heavier than he thought, but after some struggling he was able to hold it.

“It seems you have discovered your craft, young Frerin.”,Thorin stated with a frown and Frerin tilted his head, curious.

“What does that mean?”

Thorin held out his hand for the hammer and reluctantly Frerin returned it. The sweaty dwarf placed it on the anvil explaining:”All dwarves have a craft. Our dwarflings are introduced to all crafts and when they find their calling they study that craft.”

“So I’m going to grow up to be a smith?”,Frerin questioned with a frown and Thorin shook his head saying:”No. Your craft is not who you are. Many dwarves take on a craft and work as something entirely unrelated.”

“Like you?”,Frerin queried, biting his lip,”You work as a king and you’re also a smith.”

Thorin’s lips twitched into what looked like a smile before it vanished again. The king nodded and Frerin smiled, pleased he had understood it correctly. Then getting an idea he grabbed Thorin’s hand and tugged at it excitedly, asking:”Oh! Could you teach me!? I promise to pay attention and not lose my temper! Pleeeeeaaaase!?”

Thorin scowled at the ground, thinking for a moment. He glanced at the forge and then muttered:”I need to talk to a few people first before considering this.”

Frerin was about to offer to fetch them when Thorin stepped to the door and shouted:”Dwalin!”

A moment later Dwalin appeared and Thorin looked him over once with a frown before ordering:”If you are done sulking behind the forge I want you to bring me Melody, Prim and Bella. I need to speak with them.”

“Aye, I’ll bring them.”,Dwalin growled, glaring at his king and stomped away muttering what sounded like curses in the dwarven tongue. Frerin wanted to ask what they meant. He guessed though that Thorin wouldn’t tell him.

Adults rarely told children cuss words.

Frerin helped Thorin bring the bench from the smithy and a couple chairs to the outside while they waited. Thorin stated they needed somewhere to sit while they talked and outside was cooler than inside.

Once he stepped out Frerin had to agree heartily.

They could hear the others approaching before they could see them. There was shouting in the dwarf’s secret language and when the group rounded a corner Frerin saw Nithin and Dwalin yelling at each other with Melody, Bella and Prim following. The last three kept looking from dwarf to dwarf, confused about what they were saying.

Thorin snapped something in the dwarf language (Khuzdul – that was what it was called! Now he remembered!) and the two fell silent, glaring at each other. Bella and Prim sat on the bench with Frerin while Melody took a seat on the chair next to them. Nithin stood behind Melody with crossed arms and still glowering at Dwalin who had taken the same position behind Thorin. The king had taken a seat opposite of the triplets.

“I heard from Tharkûn that you want to join my Company on our journey to Erebor.”,Thorin said and glanced at them for confirmation. Once they nodded he continued:”Tharkûn also informed me after last night that your dwarven father is in Erebor and that you are looking for him. However he left out what happened to your mother.”

He waited expectantly and Frerin glanced at Prim wondering how much they could tell Thorin while still honoring their promise to Gandalf about staying silent concerning Bilbo. Prim looked just as uncertain though.

“Our mother is alive and well in the Shire.”,Bella answered, startling both Prim and Frerin,”She may have not liked the fact we are going to Erebor, but she knows we are with Gandalf and heading for Erebor.”

Thorin frowned considering Bella’s answer and Frerin cheered silently for Bella’s genius. She’d made it sound like mum had let them go instead of them running away!

“Do you plan on returning to the Shire?”,Thorin finally asked and Frerin blinked slowly. They had figured Bilbo would run after them and they would be in Erebor by the time she caught up. Then Bilbo wouldn’t have a choice but to reveal who their father was.

And then…

Well who knew what the future held?

“We don’t know.”,Prim answered truthfully,”It depends on what our father is like. We have never met him and our mother never talked about him so we can’t judge if we will want to stay with him.”

“It is a dangerous journey.”,Thorin warned, frowning,”My Company and I will do our best to ensure your safety, but you must be aware how dangerous this is.”

“Yes, sir. We knew it would be dangerous when we set out.”,Frerin stated firmly somehow feeling the need to ‘sir’ Thorin and the dwarf sighed, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. His blue gaze shifted to Melody who instantly straightened nervously in her seat.

“I did not know that my scout Nithin son of Othin had a niece as his apprentice”,Thorin admitted quietly,”Or that said niece was a dwobbit.”

Melody clenched her hands looking very agitated and Nithin’s glare seemed to darken even further. Thorin however inclined his head to Melody murmuring:”I thank you for your service. Your reports were very useful. I hope to have you continuing your service with your uncle in Erebor.”

Melody had a startled expression before blushing and smiling shyly. She ducked her head and focused on the ground mumbling:”Th-thank you, your majesty.”

Nithin actually looked smug. His expression turned sour however when Thorin ordered something in khuzdul. Dwalin and Nithin began to argue, but were silenced by one glare from Thorin. The two of them stalked away and Thorin focused his attention of Frerin again.

“I will take you on as an apprentice under the condition that you take it seriously -I will have no slacking- and all three of you start training with a weapon of your choice. I do not want you to be defenseless during our journey or in Erebor.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Apprenticeship!?”,Melody, Prim and Bella exclaimed, startled and Frerin grinned sheepishly saying:”I’ll explain it later.”

Thorin sighed and nodded at them.

“Good. You are dismissed.”

The four dwobbits hurried to obey and paused only when Thorin called:”We leave tomorrow at dawn. Be ready.”

“We will be uncle Thorin!”,the triplets chorused and scampered away giggling with excitement and Melody following them, smiling. Once they rounded the first corner the found Dwalin and Nithin having a silent staring contest. From the way they were glaring at each other Frerin thought it was to the death.

At the sight of them Dwalin broke the stare and stalked past them. Frerin stared after him and looked up at a flushed Melody.

“What was that about?”

“None of your business!”,Nithin snapped, storming away and they stared after the angry dwarf. Melody held a hand to her blushing face and sighed:”Maybe not right now Frerin. Perhaps tonight after dinner or while we’re traveling.”

Melody walked ahead and the triplets glanced at each other.

This had to be some cultural thing.

It was the only explanation.

Or it was a grown-up thing.

Either one meant research for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doop dee doo.
> 
> I am a note. :D
> 
>  
> 
> Feeling particularly silly tonight.


	8. Confessions Of The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whee! New chapter!  
> I swear my parents have been getting really tired of me sitting at the computer, giggling madly. Oh well. :D
> 
> On another note...  
> I wanted to ask you guys to comment about scenes you would like. I have a general idea of where I want to go with this story, but it isn't set in stone. So if you have an idea like:"Bella cuddling with Thorin!" just comment it below and if I like it I'll see if I can build it in. Won't necessarily appear in the next chapter, but it might in the following ones.
> 
> So feel free to spam me with ideas. ;)

Prim lay curled up on the bed in her nightshirt and trousers watching as Bella and Frerin argued about his braids. Bella was insisting on opening them so his hair wouldn’t be so curly the next morning. However Frerin didn’t want to. He just wanted to go to bed.

It had been an interesting and exhausting day.

They had played for quite some time with Fili, Kili, Nori and Ori before they’d had their chat with Thorin. A lovely elf maiden called Arwen then offered to give them a guided tour around Rivendell and they had accepted. They had peppered her with questions about elves and Rivendell which she answered with a kind smile.

Before they knew it, it was time for dinner and they had gone to bed. Not after being reminded once again to be ready to leave at dawn.

Prim hugged a pillow with a sigh.

Melody was worrying her.

Not only how she and Dwalin were acting around each other (or Nithin and Dwalin), but also what exactly Melody had done for Thorin and why the older dwobbit seemed so on edge around the other dwarves.

Just when Bella had stubbornly insisted on Frerin to let her undo his braids, Melody stepped out of the bathroom and rubbed her still damp hair off with a towel. Like Prim she wore a light shirt and trousers for sleeping.

Prim sat up still hugging her pillow and waited until Melody sat on the bed before stating:”We need to talk Melody.”

The older dwobbit turned with an uneasy expression. Frerin and Bella sat on the bed silently with unreadable expressions. Prim knew they were waiting for her to do her thing without being interrupted. Melody forced on a smile and mumbled:”I guess you want that explanation I promised?”

“That one and two others too.”,Prim answered keeping her blue eyes on Melody,”What exactly was it you and your uncle did for Thorin and then why are you so uneasy amongst the dwarves? We thought you were raised by dwarves.”

They had assumed the latter part. Melody had never really mentioned her hobbit family. She’d only ever spoken of her uncle Nithin and he didn’t seem to be the type hobbits would accept in their community for any longer period of time. Then there was the fact they would have heard of Melody if they had lived anywhere within the Shire. There was Bree, but even then news traveled.

“I was raised on the road by my uncle and father.”,Melody murmured fingering her damp, brown hair,”My father died when I was your age so mostly my uncle.”

“My uncle is a scout. He lives in the wild, checking the movement of orcs and other foul creatures and lets caravans know so they can avoid them. When my father died uncle Nithin took me with him and trained me. We traveled up and down the Misty Mountains.”,Melody told them with a fond smile,”It was the reason why my uncle and I were the most qualified to scout out the entrance of Moria as you would call it in Westron. King Thorin has been plagued by requests to retake Moria so we were ordered to scout the area and see how many orcs and goblins are there. To see if retaking Moria was a possibility.”

Melody looked a little pale suddenly and Prim leaned forward with a concerned frown. The older dwobbit waved her back, taking a deep breath.

“Not only is it impossible it would be a suicide mission to try and retake it now.”

“King Thorin seems reasonable. I’m sure he will make the right decision.”,Prim tried to console Melody and patted her shoulder. Melody took Prim’s hand and sighed.

“Because of how I was raised I never had that much to do with others that weren’t constantly traveling. More often than not once they found out I was a dwobbit they would bully me and look at me with disgust. I am scared the other dwarves will start acting like that.”

“Oh! Once one of our cousins called Bella a half-breed!”,Prim sniggered at the memory,”Frerin broke his nose and no one ever called us that to our faces again!”

Frerin smirked, sitting up straighter with pride and Bella hugged him briefly before continuing to open his braids. Melody smiled this time more easily and her body relaxed a little.

Prim relaxed too. She put her pillow behind her and leaned back into it with a content sigh and after glancing at Prim, Bella asked:”What about today? That thing with Nithin and Dwalin?”

Melody’s face exploded in red and she flopped back onto the bed with a groan and tried to hide her face with her hands. Prim grinned wickedly, taking immense pleasure at seeing Melody so embarrassed.

“Do you know what ‘Ones’ are?”,Melody mumbled from behind her hands and Bella blinked before blushing as well. Prim and Frerin looked at each other in surprise. What was that and why did Bella already know about it?

“I-I read about it in our book.”,Bella stammered, fiddling with Frerin’s hair,”Some dwarves have something called a ‘One’. It’s… When you find your ‘One’ you have found your ‘Soulmate’, your ‘Better Half’.”

“Not all dwarves have ‘Ones’. Partially because there are so few dwarrowdams.”,Bella added and Prim gaped at Melody who was still hiding. Frerin still looked confused. He hadn’t made the connection yet.

“You found your ONE in DWALIN!?”,Prim hissed and Melody just nodded. Now Prim understood what had happened with Dwalin. When he had helped her up after falling and they’d stared at each other. And Nithin…

“…Nithin was being overprotective.”,Frerin deduced having caught on what was going on. Bella dropped her hands into her lap since she finished Frerin’s hair and added:”You and Dwalin both don’t know how to act.”

“Mahal yes!”,Melody exclaimed jumping up suddenly and making the three of them squawk in surprise. With flashing grey eyes Melody paced back and forth waving her hands around as she ranted:”How does one react to that!? I felt so exhilarated and terrified at the same time! And I barely know him at all! I just-!”

Melody sat on the bed again with a sigh.

“I just don’t know.”

Prim hummed thoughtfully tapping a finger on her knee. Finally she glanced at Bella and inquired:”Do you know from what you’ve read in our book?”

“Not exactly. Our book says the two often start courting and I haven’t reached the chapter on courting yet.”,Bella muttered and turned her green gaze onto Frerin who shook his head. Prim looked to Melody who snorted:”Uncle Nithin isn’t the type to really tell me about such things. He only taught me how to stab things.”

“Hey that can be useful!”,Prim laughed and Frerin jumped up making stabbing motions and shouting:”Stab-stabbity-stab-stab!”

They laughed at his antics until Bella reminded them they needed to get up early tomorrow. They curled up next to each other and Melody blew out their candle after they’d wished each other good night.

Prim stared up into the darkness for a few minutes thinking about what Melody had said. If Melody had found her One it meant it was also possible for Prim, Bella and Frerin. She knew hobbits didn’t have something like that, but Bella had said not everyone had a One.

Turning her head Prim looked at the sleeping forms of Bella and Frerin. She imagined them being all lovey-dovey with someone and she could imagine Frerin being a total flirt, but when it came to Bella Prim’s eyes narrowed. She wouldn’t let just anyone be with Bella. If anyone even tried…

Prim rubbed her eyes.

Such things were still far away. They were children and when the time came Prim would do her best to protect Bella from anything. Or anyone.

Closing her eyes Prim willed herself to sleep and hasten the approach of tomorrow.

 

-

 

“Prim… Prim wake up…”

Groaning quietly Prim cracked an eye open to see Bella standing next to the bed with damp hair. Frerin was already gathering his things silently into a corner and he also had damp hair. He’d probably woken up first, taken a bath and then woken Bella for her bath. Now it was Prim’s turn.

“I refilled the bath with hot water for you.”,Bella whispered and Prim pulled her little sister close to plant a grateful kiss on her forehead before shuffling off to the bathroom.

It wasn’t dawn yet. Stars still shone in the night sky above, but on the horizon there was a hint of pink when Prim stepped out of the bathroom again. Bella had taken over packing from Frerin who instead just brought her all of their things and helped where he could. Prim nodded her approval and padded to the bed where Melody was sleeping peacefully.

“Melody. It is close to dawn.”,Prim murmured, shaking Melody’s shoulder. The young female opened her eyes slowly and stretched with a quiet yawn. She sat up, rubbing on eye and asked:”You three took your baths?”

Prim nodded and Melody excused herself to the bathroom to change. When the older dwobbit stepped out in her leather armor, Prim, Frerin and Bella were packed and ready to set out. Melody strapped on her weapons quickly and grabbed her pack before opening the door. The triplets followed silently with their own packs and the four dwobbits stole away into the dark.

Not for the first time Prim was glad Frerin could set a time in his mind and almost unerringly wake up at that time. He always woke them on time and this was a lot of fun being awake before most everyone else. The dwarves probably expected them to be the last ones ready, but they were!

They had their boots on, trousers, long shirts and scarves and their traveling cloaks. They had squirreled away quite a few snack items from the elves last night (courtesy of Arwen) and on their way to the meeting point they went by the kitchens and wolfed down breakfast.

They were going to make a good impression even if it meant being a bit sleepy.

Prim hummed cheerfully, very pleased with herself and froze when she reached the gate. Gandalf was greeting Stormchaser with Elrond and Arwen standing nearby. Stormchaser had packs tied to his saddle and Gandalf bowed his head to Elrond and Arwen.

“I will see you soon my friends.”

“Gandalf! Where are you going!?”,Prim called, running forward and she saw him flinch and then sigh before facing her. Frerin and Bella joined Prim as they stood before the wizard.

“I am sorry my dears, but this part of your journey you must go without me.”,Gandalf explained softly,”I go back to your mother to help her even if she will not want it at first.”

“And you were going to steal away in the night without saying goodbye!?”,Frerin snarled and Prim glared up at the wizard, angry. Unlike Frerin she could understand why he was leaving. Didn’t mean she had to like it though. Gandalf had been the one to set them on this path! How could he abandon them now!?

Prim grabbed Frerin’s hand and tugged him aside, ignoring Gandalf. They settled on a bench glaring daggers at Gandalf and Bella who were saying their farewells. Bella joined them while Gandalf bid Melody farewell and after a rueful glance their way, he swung himself up onto Stormchaser.

Then Stormchaser galloped away.

Damn wizard.

Melody started a quiet conversation with Elrond and Arwen while Bella climbed onto the bench to start brushing and braiding Prim and Frerin’s hair. Prim noticed after a moment how Bella kept undoing and redoing certain parts of her hair.

“Bella what are you doing?”,Prim asked, starting to turn, but Bella held her head in place hissing:”Stop! I’m trying to do some of the braids Ori showed me yesterday and it’s hard without him here!”

Prim resigned herself to her fate and closed her eyes, humming. After a while she felt Bella move on to Frerin and she only opened her eyes when she heard heavy footsteps come down the stairs. Those were too loud to be an elf’s so it had to be one of the dwarves.

She opened her eyes in time to spot Thorin coming down the steps and exchange a few words with Elrond. Spying the triplets on the bench he then made his way over to them with a frown.

"What are you doing already up?",Thorin demanded striding over to them and the three of them hurried to stand up before the King stood in front of them. 

Lucky for Frerin, Bella had just finished the last braid.

"We're leaving at dawn right? You said we should be ready.",Prim pointed out resisting the urge to look smug. Frerin was grinning wide enough to break his face and Prim didn't think Thorin would appreciate her looking smug as well.

Thorin scowled down at them and Prim met his scowl with an expectant one of her own. Where would the King Under The Mountain find fault now?

Suddenly Thorin crouched down in front of her and was pulling her cloak tighter around her growling:"This needs to be closed properly! It won't protect you from the cold in the higher reaches of the Misty Mountains if it isn't."

"Yes, uncle Thorin.",Prim answered with a grin and let Thorin adjust her cloak. Next he wrapped a scarf around her neck and turned his attention to Frerin. He lowered his glare to Frerin's boots and clicked his tongue disdainfully.

"Those need to be retied."

Before Frerin could argue Thorin was already unlacing the boots and tying them up again muttering something beneath his breath. Prim caught the words 'foolish', 'catch their deaths' and 'trip and break their necks'.

Really?

He didn't think they could walk up and down a few mountains without dying while being protected by a bunch of warriors?

Then it was Bella's turn.

Bella watched nervously as Thorin inspected her and wordlessly adjusted her scarf a little to cover her neck better before nodding.

"Well done Bella."

Prim smiled proudly at the praise for Bella. She deserved the praise and more. She was always prepared and then some! Especially since she covered the slack when Frerin or (more rarely) Prim weren't.

Seizing the opportunity to show off Bella's skills, Prim tugged at Thorin's sleeve with a delighted grin and exclaimed:"Look at the braids Bella did for me! She did her own, Frerin's and mine! She just learned them yesterday too! Aren't they just amazing!?"

Prim spun around with a giggle under Thorin's attentive stare and Frerin pushed forward bragging how his braids were better than Prim's. Bella meanwhile was blushing furiously at the praise.

"Indeed they are skillfully done.",Thorin confirmed with a nod and his lips twitched into a grin. Prim and Frerin giggled at their own antics and nudged Bella playfully.

Before they could react though they heard a splash and someone start to curse loudly in khuzdul from upstairs. Thorin straightened instantly and scowled darkly in the direction of the stairs. From the sound of it and Thorin's reaction it couldn't be good.

"Ye bloody old badger! What the hell was that for!?",Prim heard Dwalin roar and they heard Nithin snarl:"I offered Thorin to wake you all up. I've succeeded haven't I?"

There was a loud string of curses and a shouting match ensued above, the likes of which Prim had never heard before. Too bad most of it was in the secret dwarven language. She would need to ask one of the dwarves later what most of it meant.

Crashing noises could now be heard above and more voices joined the cursing and arguing. It was getting so loud that several elves peeked out of their windows and Elrond, Arwen and Melody were staring up in concern. After excusing herself Melody hurried over to Thorin and the triplets gasping:"What's going on up there!?"

"Not sure, but I think Nithin did something to Dwalin.",Frerin snickered, listening to the shouting above and Melody blushed scarlet at the curses from above. She grimaced and shaking her head mumbled:"I'm just glad you and I don't understand them."

Thorin growled in agreement and stalked towards the stairs. Soon he was up the stairs bellowing at the dwarves upstairs and it quieted down. Now only Thorin, Dwalin and Nithin were arguing instead of the whole troop.

“I really, really want to learn khuzdul now.”,Frerin sighed and earned puzzled stares from the female dwobbits,”I couldn’t understand them, but the curses sounded really cool.”

Melody frowned and opened her mouth to probably scold Frerin when the argument upstairs became even more heated and there was a loud crack.

“You bastard you broke my NOSE!”,Nithin howled furiously and while Frerin snickered, Prim, Bella and Melody sighed.

Males.

Seemed like they weren’t leaving at the crack of dawn like Thorin had wanted to.

 

-

 

It felt like an eternity before Thorin had gotten the whole Company downstairs and ready to leave. Nithin had been one of the last ones due to the fact that he had to treat his broken nose first.

When Fili and Kili had stumbled down the stairs, bleary-eyed, with a thundering Dwalin behind them, they stared in utter shock at the triplets and Melody. The others of the Company had also given them looks, but not as obviously as those two.

“How are you three already awake and ready!?”,Kili groaned flopping down on the bench next to them and Prim giggled:”Oh Master Kili! One always needs to be on time!”

“Tardiness is unacceptable.”,Bella agreed with a sniff and the two dwarves laughed. Once all the dwarves were assembled Thorin thanked Elrond for his hospitality and aid. The elf bowed his head and the dwarves started to head out the gate. They paused though to watch when Prim, Frerin and Bella stepped forward to stand before the elven lord.

“*We thank you for taking us in my lord.*”,Prim said slowly to make sure she didn’t mispronounce her shaky Sindarin and glanced at Bella to check she hadn’t made a mistake. Bella’s Sindarin was better than Prim’ or Frerin’s and the little dwobbit nodded reassurance.

Elrond and Arwen’s eyes lit up in delight and they smiled fondly at the triplets.

“My home will feel darker without you three here.”,Elrond answered and Prim grinned up at the elf until she heard Thorin yell for them to come. Giggling madly Prim took Bella’s hand and dashed ahead past the dwarves with Frerin running after them.

Prim felt her heart beat wildly with her excitement and laughed, pulling a giggling Bella along and Frerin just behind them also laughing.

They were leaving for Erebor with Thorin and his Company!

They were coming da!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Gandalf...
> 
> And Nithin...
> 
> And Dwalin...
> 
> What have I done?


	9. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoohoo!
> 
> Have a new chapter a day early because I feel bad for going away for two weeks starting tomorrow.
> 
> And you may or may not be able to tell after this chapter, but... I LOVE NORI and BOFUR.

Bella was glaring at Prim and Frerin running around ahead of her as they hiked up into the Misty Mountains. When they had set out hours ago Prim and Frerin had dragged her along at a fast pace, wearing Bella out and now she was paying for it.

 

She was tired and just wanted to curl up and sleep after having a snack.

 

Prim and Frerin seemed to have limitless energy though. They were running up and down the line of dwarves and stopping every once in a while to check on Bella who was struggling between Melody and Nori at the back.

 

It was her own fault really for not telling them to stop dragging her around sooner, however she felt better by glaring at them. She slipped when trying to climb up a ledge she couldn’t just step over it like most of the dwarves were and cried out when she smacked her knee against rock.

 

“Are you alright Bella?”,Melody asked, hovering above her and Bella pushed herself up, sniffing and tears in her eyes. She was so tired and it hurt and it had been so much the last few days. She couldn’t stop the tears that ran down her cheeks.

 

“Here wipe those tears away.”,a chipper voice told her and Bella looked up to see Nori crouching down in front of her with a grin. He had Bella sit and while she wiped away her tears Nori rolled up her pant leg to reveal a shallow scrape.

 

“It seems to be a very serious injury Mistress Belladonna.”,Nori informed her with a cheeky smile,”You will have quite the battle scar from your fight with that rock!”

 

“Will not.”,Bella hiccupped with a smile and Nori clicked his tongue at her as he wrapped a bit of cloth around Bella’s knee.

 

“Don’t believe me? Kids these days.”

 

Once he was satisfied it was tied up properly he stood and pulled Bella to her feet. She winced briefly at the sting in her knee and shrieked in surprise when Nori lifted her all of a sudden onto his shoulders. The rest of the Company looked back to see what Bella was shrieking about and grinned at their antics.

 

Thorin though was frowning. Out of concern or annoyance that she was slowing down the Company Bella wasn’t sure. She hoped the former since the latter was too unpleasant to think about.

 

“Noooo! Put me down!”,Bella gasped, clutching at Nori’s head to stay upright when he continued his climb up the mountain. She buried her hands in his star shaped hair and Nori chuckled:”Nope! Can’t let a grievously wounded comrade overexert her leg!”

 

“Bu-but-!”,Bella stammered, blushing in her embarrassment,”I-I’m too heavy! I still have my bag and you’re carrying me and your own bag!”

 

“I’ll take your bag Bella.”,Melody called from behind and before she knew it Bella was relived of her bag and still sitting on Nori’s shoulders. Melody smiled up at Bella and seeing her pout Melody laughed:”I think Nori is quite determined Bella! You should just accept his help.”

 

Bella grumbled quietly before sighing and making herself comfortable. Prim and Frerin waved at her from further ahead, grinning and Bella waved back with a grimace.

 

It had been years since she’d been carried on anyone’s shoulders. She’d gotten too big for it. Too big for hobbits at least. Nori didn’t seem to mind at all.

 

Bella looked up when she heard Thorin shout something in khuzdul and Nori yelled back in the same language. The king nodded and moved on to continue his conversation with Dwalin at the front of the line.

 

Bella tapped Nori’s forehead.

 

“What did uncle Thorin want?”

 

“He just wanted to know if you were alright.”,Nori answered and she felt him chuckle beneath her,”He’s worrying over you like his nephews.”

 

“Nephews?”,Bella quipped, curious and Norri nodded, pointing ahead to Fili and Kili.

 

“Aye, Fili and Kili are his nephews and heirs.”

 

“Though they really preferred it if they weren’t.”,Nori added with a snigger and Bella blinked in surprise. She saw the family resemblance now between the three in question. So Fili and Kili were princes…

 

“They’re princes!?”,Bella gasped, horrified. She’d been very rude then the whole time talking and playing with them! Oh what would mum say!? She was saved by Nori laughing:”They don’t really care for their title lass so no need to worry about manners or the like!”

 

Bella sighed in relief and heard Melody laugh quietly behind her.

 

“Is anyone else related to each other or royalty that I didn’t know about?”,Bella grumbled and Nori started pointing out different dwarves and explaining.

 

“Alright Dwalin is a cousin of Thorin’s so he’s a lord. Bofur and Birfur are also cousins, but might as well be brothers from how close they are and Ori is my baby brother, but he doesn’t like me calling him that so ssshh!”

 

Bella giggled into his hair at the secret he had shared with her. Maybe riding on Nori’s shoulders wouldn’t be that bad.

 

 

-

 

 

“Lucky you! You got to ride on Nori’s shoulders all day!”,Frerin groaned at Bella in the evening when they were setting up camp on a ledge Thorin had deemed safe. They had been set to the side of the camp to stay out of the way while the dwarves set up camp. Melody had been given the task of watching over the three.

 

“You were doing just fine running around on your own feet.”,Bella grumbled and Prim pouted, muttering:”But it would have been fun to be carried for a little bit…”

 

“Bella was an exception because she hurt her knee.”,Melody said soothingly, running a hand through Prim’s hair and the younger dwobbit sighed, relaxing into her touch. Bella sat, curled up between Frerin and Prim exhausted. They had walked nearly all day only taking short breaks. She had been carried most of the way by Nori, but she was still tired.

 

“Melody!”

 

They four dwobbits looked up when Nithin called.

 

“Let’s go see if we can find a hare or two for dinner!”

 

“Yes, uncle!”,Melody answered and stood up, bow in hand. Bella watched curious as Melody pulled off one glove and brought two fingers to her mouth and raising her grey eyes to the sky. Everyone except Nithin (who was inspecting his bandaged nose grumpily) flinched at the shrill whistle she made and several started to curse in khuzdul.

 

“What was that for!?”,Kili yelled from the spot where he was making the campfire. Melody ignored him though, gazing up into the sky patiently. Bella frowned, confused and followed Melody’s line of sight before gasping:”Oh! It’s Rose!”

 

The hawk dropped out of the sky onto Melody’s raised arm with a shriek  and Melody smiled fondly at Rose murmuring:”Hello, dear heart.”

 

“I’d forgotten about Rose.”,Prim admitted with a yawn and Melody glanced at the triplets with a concerned frown.

 

“Stay out of trouble while I’m gone. I mean it this time.”

 

“Too… tired… to do anything…”,Frerin groaned dramatically and Melody chuckled before following Nithin away from camp. Bella felt her stomach gurgle and glanced at the dwarves uncertainly how they dealt with meals. Her silent question was answered when Thorin called for a volunteer to make dinner. There were some groans and after hesitating Bella raised her hand shyly.

 

“I can make dinner.”,Bella offered and Prim stirred next to her to add:”Frerin and I will help.”

 

The moment Thorin nodded his approval Bella set herself into motion. Melody and Nithin were hunting for hares so she’d make a nice stew for all of them she thought. She had Frerin fetch water for the large pot the dwarves had brought and she and Prim looked over the food the dwarves had brought with them. After some quiet discussion they took what they needed and humming started to get to work.

 

Bella was the main cook, but Prim quietly suggested the next step every once in a while. Prim was the one who cooked the most of the three. Bella and Frerin could cook alright for hobbit standards, however it was Prim who was the most talented cook of the three.

 

It was a little annoying though how Fili and Kili were hovering. Like they had never cooked before. At least Thorin had the dignity not to hover and instead just watched carefully from the side.

 

When Melody and Nithin returned with three hares, Bella added them to the stew and soon called the dwarves to dinner. She watched anxiously as the dwarves tucked in until Thorin nodded slowly.

 

“It is good.”

 

“It’s fantastic!”,Fili exclaimed and the others agreed heartily making Bella smile in relief. The dwarves took over the clean up letting the triplets rest a little. The sun had just disappeared behind the mountains and everyone was rolling out their sleeping mats when there was a lonely howl.

 

“What was that!?”,Bella gasped and most of the dwarves shrugged. Fili and Kili however frowned seriously at the triplets. Kili nodded towards the darkness beyond the light of the campfire muttering:”Could be a wolf, but here in the Misty Mountains? More likely it’s a warg.”

 

“Wargs?”,Prim and Bella squeaked while Frerin glanced at the darkness warily. Fili and Kili nodded dead serious and Kili added:”They’re known to do night attacks with their goblin masters.”

 

Bella felt herself panicking when another howl sounded and she started to tremble. Beside her she saw Frerin and Prim look nearly as scared as she felt, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Prim’s lower lip started to tremble and Frerin clung to Bella as the two princes continued.

 

“Aye, you’re lucky if they get you in the initial attack.”

 

“I’ve heard horror stories of how they torture you if they catch you alive.”

 

A third howl made Bella feel tears rise and the triplets wailed. Instantly Melody was at their side and Thorin stormed over bellowing:”What in Mahal’s name is going on!?”

 

“I-it was supposed to be a joke!”,Kili stammered, shocked and Fili pleaded with their furious uncle:”We-we didn’t mean to!”

 

Bella cried pitifully into Frerin’s shoulder while Melody made anxious soothing noises over the heads. Fili and Kili hovered next to the triplets saying:”We’re sorry! We didn’t mean to scare you! Everything is fine! Nothing is going to attack us tonight!”

 

Prim and Frerin stopped their wailing instantly and looked up all teary eyed at the two dwarves.

 

“P-promise?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“We promise!”

 

“We’ll guard all night to make sure!”

 

Suddenly Prim and Frerin sat up straight and wiped away their tears with smug grins. Prim smiled widely at the two princes, purring:”Well, have fun guarding all night. I will enjoy my sweet dreams tonight, knowing you two will look out for us.”

 

The dwarves gaped at Prim and Frerin and Kili gasped something in khuzdul that made his uncle smack the back of Kili’s head. Even Bella was shocked at their behavior. She had been sincerely scared and Prim and Frerin had somehow guessed Fili and Kili were trying to pull a prank on them. Thorin glared at his nephews and growled:”You just both volunteered for tonight and several more nights. Get to it.”

 

Prim and Frerin sniggered at Fili and Kili’s horrified expressions and Bella stood up abruptly still trying to control the tears running down her face and he trembling. Prim and Frerin looked up in surprise.

 

“Bella?”

 

“Y-you are un-unbelievable!”,Bella hiccupped through her tears, stomping away to the edge of camp,”A-all four of y-you!”

 

“Awww Bella…”

 

“Bells come on…”

 

She plopped down with her back to the fire and tried to take deep breaths. Yavannna take her! Why couldn’t she stop her crying!? It was a prank and nothing more!

 

A handkerchief appeared in her field of vision abruptly and Bella saw Bofur smiling down at her, still offering the handkerchief. It didn’t look like much of one (actually it looked like it had been the pocket of his coat), but Bella took it mumbling a thank you. She dried her tears while Bofur settled down next to her with a chuckle.

 

“You’ll have to forgive the lads. When they’re away from all the responsibility of being princes they get a bit carried away and childish.”

 

“Not like Prim and Frerin were much better.”,Bella muttered giving her face another wipe with the handkerchief and Bofur laughed:”They actually were quite clever turning Fee and Kee’s prank on them! They’ll regret this very much the next few days!”

 

Bella let out a breathless laugh and held the handkerchief back to Bofur. He waved it away saying:”Nah keep it. You really don’t need to worry about wargs though. We’re still close to Rivendell and the goblins and wargs wouldn’t dare come so close.”

 

Taking a deep (and slightly shaky) breath Bella nodded, tucking the handkerchief away into a pocket. Bofur smiled down at her and pat her back chuckling:”Now there’s a brave lass!”

 

“Bella.”

 

Bofur and Bella turned to see Thorin, Fili, Kili, Prim and Frerin standing behind them. The last four looked rather guilty and Thorin stood behind them with a thunderous frown.

 

“These four have something to say to you.”,Thorin growled angrily, nudging Fili forward and the blond dwarf bowed deeply with Kili, murmuring:”We are very sorry for scaring you like that Bella. It was tasteless.”

 

Next Thorin nudged Prim who fidgeted with a grimace before mumbling:”We’re sorry we didn’t see how scared you were and make them stop.”

 

Then she held her arms out to Bella in an open invitation. The look of kicked puppies on all of their faces and the scowling bear behind them had Bella instantly get up and hugging Prim. She felt Frerin slip his arms around both of them too.

 

“Apology accepted.”,Bella sighed and the triplets smiled at each other. Suddenly Kili held his own arms open with a grin, asking:”Can I have a hug too?”

 

Bella hesitated and then held her own arms up to him. He swung her up into a fierce hug making her squeak and they both laughed. Fili raised his arms with a grin and Kili tossed Bella at him and Fili hugged her growling playfully:”We’ll watch out for you Bella! No need to worry!”

 

“My turn!”,Nori called with a cheeky grin, holding his arms up and Bella was tossed at him. Soon she was tossed from dwarf to dwarf who all hugged her in their own way. A ticklish hug from Nori, a gentle hug from Ori, a warm hug from Melody, an awkward hug from Nithin, a hairy hug from Bifur and a strong hug from Dwalin while Prim and Frerin begged for the same. As soon as Bella reached Thorin Prim was picked up by Kili and Prim shrieked with laughter. Bella meanwhile clung to Thorin awkwardly, blushing in embarrassment.

 

“You truly mustn’t worry.”,Thorin hummed with a frown, making her look up at him,”We won’t let anything harm you or your siblings.”

 

He tightened his grip on her briefly before setting her down and she smiled shyly at him. Thorin muttered something in khuzdul before stating:”If you feel scared you can come to me. I’ll protect you.”

 

“Watch out uncle! Dwobbit coming your way!”,Fili laughed, tossing a giggling Prim at the king who caught her easily while Frerin was picked up for his turn. Bella felt herself relax completely. She felt safe here in the Misty Mountains with the dwarves. Especially since Thorin had sworn to protect them.

 

 

-

 

 

_Bella gasped as she ran._

_There was howling behind her much closer than when they had set up camp. Closer, louder, filled with snarling anger, demanding her blood._

 

_Prim and Frerin ran ahead of her, screaming at her to hurry. There was no way she could run faster! Bella was at her limit and her knee hurt from when she’d fallen yesterday!_

_Something grabbed her foot, making her fall and she felt hot, stinking breath pant down the back of her neck and she covered her head with her hands, screaming and crying at the same time._

 

 

-

 

 

The moment she was awake Bella struggled to sit up, breathing heavily and looked around. The campfire was burning low, but she could see Kili keeping watch with his back to the camp. Everyone else was sleeping peacefully.

 

Bella hadn’t.

 

The nightmare was still too close to close her eyes again and her heart was pounding in fear. She used Bofur’s handkerchief to wipe her eyes and after thinking for a moment she disentangled herself from her bedroll between Prim and Frerin. Bella didn’t want to disturb their sleep with her nightmare. Tomorrow they would be walking all day again and they needed their energy to keep up with the dwarves.

 

She padded silently to where Thorin lay and hesitated a moment before crouching down next to him and poking him. He woke immediately and searched for danger before focusing his blue eyes on Bella. He raised a single brow in a silent question and Bella whispered:”I had a nightmare…”

 

Thorin sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. He rolled over a little and held his blanket open. Bella crawled in next to him and snuggled up to him. The dark haired dwarf lay on his back and started to hum a tune quietly. Bella listened to the hum and the beating of his heart in his chest and felt the world of sleep come closer and closer.

 

Her last waking thought was how happy she would be if their dwarf father turned out to be anything like Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand I brushed off my dusty old tumblr account http://ermakeys.tumblr.com/ (that I never USED) so if you have a tumblr and want to chat/send me bagginshield fodder/whatever go ahead. Pester me. :D


	10. I Knew You Were Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who doesn't have a clue! Me! :D  
> I made a mistake concerning when I'd be leaving for vacation sooooo you will get a chapter now and then one on wendsday. THEN I will be gone for two weeks. I am an utter doofus.
> 
> But this is a chapter I enjoyed writing quite a bit. Less fatherly Thorin than the last chapter, but hey more plot!
> 
> Yes, there is a plot. Sometimes. Somewhere.

Frerin felt very pleased.

Fili and Kili had whined long enough the next morning about not having slept enough that Thorin punished them further. The two princes had to carry Frerin and Prim while Bella was being carried by Bofur today. At least Bofur didn’t have to carry Bella’s pack. Nori had volunteered to take it and Fili and Kili had to carry Prim, Frerin and their packs.

They had argued about it at first, but Thorin had just sent them a rather chilling glare and the two shut up. Frerin would have felt guilty if he hadn’t seen how Bella had been curled up next to Thorin.

At home she’d always curled up with mum when she’d had a nightmare so it was easy to guess she’d had one because of the two princes. This was just part of their punishment for scaring Bella.

Frerin had felt a little jealous of Thorin. Why had Bella approached the dwarf instead of him or Prim? Was she still mad at them? His jealousy ebbed away when Bella hugged him with a smile. She had her reasons, but being mad at them wasn’t it at least.

He’d felt sorry yesterday. He hadn’t realized how scared Bella had been by the howling and what the brothers had been saying. Now he promised himself he’d pamper and spoil her for the next few days to make up for it.

Now what could he do?

Carry her pack? Maybe draw her something when they were resting or camping for the night? Oh or he could cook her something? Or maybe-.

Frerin’s thoughts were interrupted by Fili underneath him asking:”Hey Frerin how old are you three?”

“Fifteen.”,Frerin stated, hugging the top of Fili’s head with a sigh and sounding surprised, Fili inquired:”You’re all fifteen? I thought Thorin said you were siblings?”

Frerin frowned, confused. What was Fili saying? Of course they were siblings.

“We are siblings.”

“Then how-?”

“We’re triplets!”,Prim called from ahead, turning on Kili to glance at Fili and making him stagger a little. Fili didn’t seem to understand that though since he demanded:”What in Mahal are ‘triplets’?”

“It means we were all three born on the same day in the same year by the same mother.”,Frerin explained patiently to the poor, uneducated dwarf,”Amongst hobbits it isn’t that uncommon. Twins happen more frequently, but triplets are born every once in a while in the Shire.”

“We are the first dwobbit triplets though!”,Prim giggled and Frerin turned when Bella shouted from behind:”Mum almost died because of it Prim! Hobbit triplets are difficult enough! Dwobbit triplets are even harder!”

He saw Bella shiver.

“If it hadn’t been for Gandalf I would have died along with mum!”

Kili started to curse quite colorfully in khuzdul (judging by the way Thorin whirled around to glare at him) and he shook his head exclaiming:”Mahal! I knew hobbits had large families, but I never knew they could give birth to more than one child at a time!”

“I would like to point out something Frerin said a little earlier.”,Ori quipped suddenly,”He said they were fifteen. They’re practically babies!”

“We are not!”,Frerin and Prim yelled at the same time and Kili turned around abruptly with a pale and horrified expression. Swallowing he gasped:”Fee… We made little fifteen year olds cry…”

“Before this escalates I would like to throw in a little information concerning dwobbits.”,Melody sighed, passing Fili since he had stopped in his shock,”We age faster than dwarves, but slower than hobbits. I reached my majority at fifty. That is seventeen years later than hobbits normally do.”

“How old are you?”,Fili asked, slowly starting to walk again and winced when Frerin smacked the top of his head with a frown and chided:”A gentle-dwarf doesn’t ask a lady her age!”

Fili didn’t need to know that Frerin had done the exact same thing.

“I don’t mind telling.”,Melody answered with a grin in Frerin’s direction. She was probably remembering when he had made the same blunder and she continued to say:”I will turn fifty-eight in autumn.”

Frerin heard Nori snort and then snigger almost manically and Bofur howled with laughter. He turned to see Bofur and Nori peering back with grins at a horrified looking Dwalin. Grinning Frerin asked sweetly:”Hey Dwalin how old are you?”

That had both Bofur and Nori howling loudly with laughter as the large warrior flushed and stalked past the two laughing dwarves growling:”None of your business you cheeky brat!”

Frerin snickered at his answer while Melody turned to frown at the dwarf being harassed.

“That wasn’t very nice both of you.”

“You’re right Melody. I’m sorry Dwalin.”,Frerin apologized with a smirk when he saw Dwalin blush an even darker shade of red. The dwarf mumbled a quick apology before snarling at the laughing Nori and Bofur to pick up the pace. Nori had to set Bella down for fear of dropping her, he was laughing so hard. Bofur had to sit down and hold his stomach.

Frerin heard Kili chuckle something quietly before Prim yelled innocently:”Uncle Thorin what does ‘pussy-whipped’ mean?”

The laughter that had been quieting down behind him redoubled at the question and Frerin had to clutch at Fili’s head so he wouldn’t fall off from laughing. He knew Prim was fully aware what that word meant. She just wanted to get Kili in trouble. Judging from the way Thorin and Dwalin were now shooting murderous glares at the young dwarf, he was in for a world full of troubles.

Especially from Dwalin.

“I’ll show you pussy-whipped!”,Dwalin bellowed, charging up the line and Kili started to run with a giggling Prim, yelling desperately:”Wait! Dwalin I didn’t mean it like that and I’m carrying Prim! You don’t want me to drop her do you?”

When Kili ran past Thorin the dwarf king snatched her away from his second heir and the two dwarves ran shouting at each other while Thorin shook his head. Frerin, Nori and Bofur could hardly breathe from all their laughter.

 

-

 

In the evening Thorin called the triplets to him and Dwalin. They sat down in front of the two dwarves and fidgeted until Thorin fixed them with a frown.

“If you will remember I requested you learn how to fight.”,Thorin explained, causing Prim and Frerin to squeal happily. He had to glare at them to make them quiet down again before he could continue:”We will train you in a weapon of your choice. We don’t have everything we’d need for that, but we can at least practice with wooden weapons. Bofur and Bifur have agreed to carve you some once they know which you want to learn.”

“Sword!”,Frerin and Prim instantly cheered, clapping their hands,”Sword, sword, sword!”

Frerin was interested in other weapons too, but at the moment he really wanted to learn how to fight with the sword the most. It was the most heroic looking after all!

“Daggers?”,Bella said hesitantly and Thorin and Dwalin exchanged a look. Thorin glanced away at Nori, murmuring:”Nori might have a spare dagger if you ask him nicely. He might also be willing to show you how to hide it on your person and how to wield it properly.”

 

-

 

Several days had passed traveling through the Misty Mountains.

After that one day on Fili and Kili’s shoulders Frerin and Prim had taken to walking again while Bella walked for as long as she could before being carried by either Nori or Bofur.

Bifur and Bofur had carved swords for Prim and Frerin and they proudly carried them. Every evening before they ate dinner Thorin and Dwalin would train them. Bella on the other hand got a dagger from Nori and he would practice with her. Exhausting, but all three enjoyed it.

No, he took that back. Bella tolerated it because it was the condition for Thorin taking them with them. She agreed learning to defend themselves was important however she disliked harming anyone.

Frerin and Prim tried to get Fili and Kili in trouble as much as possible and the princelings tried to tease them just as much without getting in trouble. It backfired on them a couple of times, but they got Prim and Frerin a few times too.

The further they traveled it felt less like early summer and more and more like early spring. On this day Frerin had seen several patches of snow and he itched to play in the snow.

Thorin called a break close to a fairly large patch of snow and Frerin and Prim immediately charged into the snow, giggling. Bella followed at a slower pace and Frerin rolled in the snow, laughing. He was interrupted though by a snowball smacking into him.

“Nice shot Kili!”,Fili laughed and Frerin scowled at the two before turning to Prim with a smile. Prim noticed his look and grinned.

”Really?”

“Pleeeease?”,Frerin begged sitting up and Prim smirked, nodding. Frerin quickly started forming snowballs and Bella joined in, standing on the other side of Frerin. Once he handed Prim a snowball she considered it for a moment before flinging it at Kili and it smacked into his face. Kili spluttered and before he could properly recover Prim had thrown another in his face.

“Great aim as always Prim!”,Frerin sniggered making more snowballs. Of the three of them Prim had the best aim. Frerin and Bella weren’t that bad either, but if Prim had a target she hit it. The other fauntlings in the Shire had learned that the hard way.

“It is on!”,Kili yelled scooping up more snow and Fili bent down to grab some as well. They were pelted with snowballs from Bella and Prim while Frerin made more, but soon had their own ammunition ready.

The best snowfight the triplets had ever had ensued.

After figuring out that Fili and Kili were at a disadvantage they recruited Bofur and Nori who joined in eagerly. Prim was able to get Melody on their side and it seemed like they were winning until two stray snowballs hit Thorin and Dwalin. There was a moment of stunned silence before the two dark haired dwarves turned their glares onto the playing group.

“Prepared to be buried in snow.”,Thorin growled and they scattered, shrieking. Frerin was running from Thorin when he noticed Bella sitting between Bifur and Ori and he stopped, outraged.

“Bella you cheater!”,he shouted with a frown and Bella shrugged indifferently calling back:”I didn’t hit them so it’s not my problem.”

“I would be worried if I were you though.”,she added with a sly smile and Frerin was about to ask what she meant when a whole bunch of snow was dumped on him. He looked up startled to see a grinning Thorin behind him, wiping off his hands and he pouted up at Thorin.

“No fair!”

The dwarf king’s grin faltered and his eyes gained a distant look.

“Life is not fair.”

Frerin looked around to see that Prim and Melody had fled the snow battle to hide at the side with Bella, Ori, Bifur and Nithin. Dwalin was being ganged up on by the other four dwarves and was holding his ground, but was slowly losing it.

“Let’s help Dwalin!”,Frerin suggested eagerly and Thorin blinked, clearing his eyes before murmuring:”Agreed.”

Thorin charged with a roar and took Fili and Kili down with him and Frerin threw a snowball at Bofur, knocking his hat off. Dwalin was trying to grab Nori who kept skipping just out of range and taunted the larger dwarf.

“Can’t catch me!”,Nori teased in a singing voice and Frerin tried throwing a snowball at him, but he just dodged causing Frerin’s snowball to smack into Bella. She tumbled back off the rock she was sitting on with a shriek and Frerin gaped in shock.

“Bella!”

Frerin ran to where the other dwarves hovered over Bella. She lay on the ground, grimacing in pain and Nori crouched down next to her, blurting:”I’m sorry Bella! I dodged without thinking where it would hit!”

Bella groaned, wiping the snow out of her face and before they realized what she’d done she had smacked the snow into Nori’s face. She crawled away quickly and Frerin sniggered at the stunned expression on Nori’s face that made the other dwarves laugh. Nori shook his head in disbelief and jumped after Bella with a grin.

“I’ll get you for that!”

 

-

 

Frerin sat, curled up against Fili, gazing into the campfire. The Company sat in companionable silence only interrupted by Bella and Ori’s quiet whispers as Ori instructed her on new braids in Prim’s hair. Everyone looked even more tired than usual thanks to the snow fight in the afternoon. Afterwards they had walked a couple hours more. They had stopped a little earlier than usual to train the triplets and as such Frerin couldn’t even conjure up the energy to tickle Fili. Dwalin, Thorin and Nori took their roles as teachers seriously. Frerin could understand Fili’s complaint in Rivendell very well now.

Bella leaned against Ori with a sigh once she was done with Bella’s hair and the dwarf looked a little flustered. Frerin grinned at the awkward young dwarf until Ori’s shoulders slumped in resignation. Prim tilted her head back to rest them on Bella’s legs and focused her blue eyes on Ori.

“Ori would you tell us the story how you defeated Smaug?”

“Yeah! Story!”,Frerin agreed eagerly and felt Fili tense next to him. He wondered why Fili was so tense when he noticed all of the dwarves except for Nithin appeared apprehensive. Ori nervously glanced at Thorin and following his gaze Frerin saw Thorin clenching his fists so tight his knuckles were white. The king stood abruptly with a nod in Ori’s direction and then stalked away into the dark with an unreadable expression.

“N-now then.”,Ori started, licking his lips to calm his nerves,”Many years ago when Thorin was a young prince, the kingdom of Erebor was flourishing under the rule of Thrór, Thorin’s grandfather. The dwarves of Erebor had amassed such riches that it attracted the attention of a drake of the north. Smaug the Terrible.”

Frerin sat up straight at the mention of the fire drake, excited. He wondered if Ori would sketch what the dragon looked like for him later. He was curious how Smaug had looked like.

“Smaug drove the dwarves from the Lonely Mountain, killing many. They wandered the lands, searching for a new home and tried to reclaim Moria our ancestral home from the orcs and goblins. Many died in the battle of Azanulbizar including Thrór. Thorin received his deed name Oakenshield in that battle for he stood alone, armed only with an oaken branch, against Azog the Defiler.”

“The Pale Orc!”,Prim breathed, fascinated and Ori nodded before continuing:”Thorin was able to save many by making Azog retreat, but we lost many that day. Too many to even think of regrouping for a second attack. We settled in the Blue Mountains west of the Misty Mountains instead. It was a hard life, but we managed.”

“And then Gandalf planted the idea of reclaiming Erebor in Thorin’s head seventeen years ago.”,Ori said with a sad smile,”Thorin asked the Clans for their support, but they refused. Said it was a fool’s errand. In the end there were only twelve dwarves ready to follow Thorin. However we then received help from the Shire thanks to Gandalf’s meddling.”

“The Shire!?”,Frerin exclaimed, surprised. There had been rumors a hobbit had been among the Company, but no one had really believed them! No respectable hobbit would follow dwarves to reclaim a mountain from a dragon!

He turned his green eyes onto Bella and Prim and frowned when he saw them staring at Ori with pale faces. What was wrong with them?

“Yes, in the most unlikely of places we found our fourteenth companion.”,Ori murmured, his smile having disappeared and now just looking sad,”We came to her house in Hobbiton and hired her as the Burglar of Thorin’s Company.”

“She saved our skins several times.”,Kili added with a half-hearted chuckle and Melody next to him hissed:”Sssh! Don’t spoil the story!”

Several of the dwarves chuckled at Melody who blushed, embarrassed. Frerin meanwhile stared at Ori not really wanting to believe it. They had found a hobbit in Hobbiton. Seventeen years ago. The only one who had gone with dwarves in Hobbiton was…

Frerin felt the blood from his face drain. Now he could understand the expressions on Bella and Prim’s faces. But they needed a name. They needed to be sure.

“That night in Bag End of Bagshot Row in Hobbiton, Bilbo Baggins joined our Company at Gandalf’s request.”

Well f-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love torturing Dwalin. Have you noticed yet?
> 
> And yes the title is a reference to Taylor Swift. I like listening to songs and wondering if they fit a character or a situation. Then I listen to those while writing.
> 
> Currently listening to:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZ1TgnXu_Ak


	11. Descending The Mountain // Oh Look A Plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord there is an actual plot developement! Not just fluff!
> 
> I'll be gone for two weeks starting now. I'll just leave this here for you all. ;)
> 
> See you in two weeks!

“Technically she joined us the next morning! She refused quite adamantly the night before!”,Bofur laughed sadly and the dwarves of Thorin’s Company smiled just as wistfully.

Prim felt like she was going to be sick.

Their mum had been the hobbit accompanying Thorin and his Company to reclaim Erebor. These were some of the dwarves that had run away with mum. The ones who had ruined her reputation as a respectable Baggins.

Thankfully no one had noticed how quiet the three dwobbits had become.

“Aye and when she joined us we set out immediately.”,Ori continued,”We passed Bree without incident, however shortly before Rivendell we had a nasty encounter with three trolls. It was only thanks to Bilbo’s idea to play for time that we survived until morning when the dawn turned them to stone.”

“Then in the Misty Mountains we fell into Goblin Town!”,Nori snorted with a shake of his head,”We lost sight of her briefly and feared she had died in the depths of the mountain. Luckily we all got out alive.”

“Only to run straight into Azog’s waiting arms!”,Dwalin growled and Prim gasped. The story was amazing, but imagining their proper mum doing things like saving these capable warriors from trolls and surviving Goblin Town! It was a staggering notion.

“Thorin nearly died that day.”,Fili murmured with a grin,”Bilbo stood up to Azog the Defiler, the Pale Orc, with her little letter opener! Our little Bilbo! My heart nearly stopped at the sight!”

There were some chuckles and Prim felt Bella tug at her hand. When she looked up Bella’s eyes were widened in horror and she fidgeted anxiously. Prim squeezed Bella’s hand trying to comfort her little sister. They desperately needed to talk about this revelation in private.

“Thank Mahal the eagles saved us from that!”,Kili laughed, nudging Fili,”We narrowly escaped being torn apart by Beorn right afterwards!”

“Oh we know of Beorn!”,Frerin quipped and seeing the surprised glances of the dwarves Prim added hastily:”Gandalf told us about him once.”

It wouldn’t do for them to find out how and where the triplets had learned of the skinchanger, but her quick response seemed to satisfy the dwarves.

“Anyway…”,Ori said, clearing his throat,”We received supplies from Beorn and started our trek through Mirkwood. It was a dangerous journey through the former Greenwood. We lost our supplies and the road. We wandered the forest until spiders beset us. The elf kings forces saved us, but Thranduil sent us to his dungeons. We were prisoners until Bilbo was able to get us out since she’d been the only one not captured by the elves.”

“Aye what a ride that was.”,Fili commented with a shiver and Kili sniggered at his obvious discomfort. Melody giggled while Ori continued:”We reached Laketown and moved on to Erebor as soon as we could. We headed for a secret door Gandalf had told us about and Bilbo found it for us. Thorin unlocked the door and Bilbo snuck inside to look for the Arkenstone.”

“What’s the Arkenstone?”,Frerin asked and Melody raised her hand hesitantly, saying:”I read about it. It was the symbol of the dwarf kings divine right to rule. If the Arkenstone was in the dragon’s hoard Thorin probably needed it to prove it was his right to be king and command the dwarven armies.”

“Aye, that’s right.”,Dwalin rumbled suddenly with a fond look at Melody, causing the dwobbit to blush,”However Bilbo awakened the dragon and we tried to kill it within the mountain. Smaug escaped us and razed Laketown until King Bard shot the foul thing with a Black Arrow.”

There was an awkward silence interrupted only by the crackling of their campfire. Finally Dwalin crossed his arms and growled at Ori:”Finish the story lad. Can’t stand the last part.”

“The men of Laketown came to Erebor begging for aid and the elves came to demand their share of the dragon hoard. By the time they arrived though Thorin was consumed with dragonsickness.”,Ori murmured and Prim frowned in confusion. What was dragonsickness? She felt Bella tighten her grip on her hand and how Bella hovered next to her ear.

“Dragonsickness makes a person obsessed with material things.”,Bella whispered softly,”It consumed King Thrór. You can read more of it in our dwarf book.”

“Dain of the Iron Hills was coming with his dwarves and Bilbo did the only thing she thought could prevent war between the three races: She found the Arkenstone and gave it to Bard. We were all under the spell of the gold and felt betrayed when Bard and Bilbo revealed what had been done right under our noses.”,Ori went on quietly,”We cast her out of Erebor, named her a traitor and nearly killed her. War was about to ensue when the orcs attacked. Dwarves, elves and men united to fight the orcs and Thorin was able to break out of his dragonsickness. The line of Durin was almost wiped out that day, but it prevailed. We arose battered and humiliated, but victorious. Azog and his son Bolg were slain that day.”

“What happened to… to Bilbo after the battle?”,Bella whispered and Prim flinched at the sound of the deep voice behind her.

“She died. She fought in the Battle of Five Armies and died because I was a fool.”,Thorin stated without emotion and Prim paled while Frerin gasped:”What!? How do you know!?”

“We found her jacket. It was torn and covered in blood. Too much blood to survive.”,Dwalin muttered, looking away and Prim gaped up at Thorin. They-! They thought Bilbo was dead! They didn’t know she was alive and well! They didn’t know Bilbo had returned to the Shire and given birth to her, Bella and Frerin!

And they were still grieving for her!

Now she understood why they had tensed at the mention of the story! The sadness that lingered now and the downcast faces of the Company! They had befriended a hobbit and thought their beloved companion had died in the battle!

Prim opened her mouth to tell them when Bella clapped a hand over her mouth. Bella shook her head frantically when Prim looked at her and then she remembered the promise they had made Gandalf. Gandalf! He-! He had arranged ALL of this! Bothersome, meddling bastard of a wizard! Now Prim couldn’t even say anything!

Bella retracted her hand and now Prim noticed Thorin watching the interaction closely. She instantly schooled her face into a neutral expression similar to the one Thorin wore now. However in the depths of his blue eyes she could see his curiosity at what had transpired between Bella and Prim.

Behind that she thought she could see pain.

Soul-crushing pain.

“It is late. Time to sleep little ones.”,Thorin ordered, turning away,”I will take the first watch.”

 

-

 

The next morning everyone was quiet.

Conversations were kept to a minimum and Prim caught several dwarves staring off into the distance wistfully before snapping back to reality. She could guess why they did and it made her heart ache seeing them mourn someone she knew to be alive. It made her all the angrier with Gandalf and she firmly resolved to kick him when she saw him again.

Once they set out in silence Prim kept Frerin and Bella close and decided to walk between Bifur and Nithin. Prim wasn’t sure, but she hoped these two didn’t understand Sindarin.

“*So mum was the Burglar in their story.*”,Prim muttered and Frerin wiped a hand over his face, growling:”*Gandalf practically forbade us to mention her too.*”

“*At least finding our father will be easier.*”,Bella commented cynically and Prim and Frerin stared at Bella, confused. What was she on about? Easier to find their da? In what way? Bella noticed their puzzled expressions and murmured:”*The only dwarves mum was close too were the dwarves from the Company. Which means one of them is probably our father.*”

“Yavanna you’re right…”,Prim breathed, forgetting to speak Sindarin in her shock. One of the thirteen dwarves she had traveled with was most likely their father… Well they had successfully narrowed it down from all the dwarves in Erebor to thirteen without even being in Erebor. That was a small success in this mess.

“*He could be traveling with us right now!*”,Frerin hissed and Prim gulped, glancing at the dwarves around them. One of them (except Nithin for obvious reasons) could be their da. Prim suddenly felt dizzy with all this new information.

Mum was a Burglar for Thorin. Their da was one of Thorin’s Company. All of the Company were probably famous within Erebor for their roles in the reclaiming of the Lonely Mountain! They were practically the children of a dwarven legend!

“*And it’s all Gandalf’s fault.*”,Bella muttered with an annoyed expression,”*He sent Thorin on his quest. He had the Company hire mum. He gave them the means to get into Erebor. He let the Company believe mum was dead. He took mum to the Shire. He told us just enough about our father to make us run away to Erebor. He had Thorin take us with him. He is helping mum get to Erebor again…*”

Prim felt her frustration and anger with the wizard well up again. This was all that damn wizards fault! He orchestrated all of this! He’d probably scurried away before they could figure this out!

Bella clutched Prim and Frerin’s hands with a concerned expression, startling Prim out of her rage. Now she saw how Frerin was trembling, trying to contain his fury at the wizard. Prim closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She couldn’t lose her temper now. She needed to help Frerin contain his own explosive temper.

“We don’t know the whole story Frerin.”,Prim sighed tiredly,”Gandalf may have not meant for things to end like this and he is doing his best to rectify his mistakes.”

Frerin’s trembling eased, but he was still glowering at the rocky path. Bella leaned against him briefly before running ahead. Prim watched as Bella tugged at Bofur’s hand and a moment later she was sitting on his shoulders, hugging his head and hat.

“I’m going to Melody.”,Frerin mumbled and he dropped back to walk with the other dwobbit. Prim’s shoulders slumped. This was getting more complicated than they could ever imagine. They’d been walking for days and training and now this. She felt so drained.

Upon feeling a tap on her shoulder Prim turned to see Bifur smiling and holding something out to her. Puzzled, she took it and inspected the small figure. It was a small toy figure in the form of a dragon, exquisitely made that made Prim look up at Bifur with wide eyes.

“For me?”,Prim breathed and the dwarf with an axe stuck in his head nodded, beaming down at her. Prim twisted it in her fingers, fascinated before frowning. It wouldn’t be fair if only she got a toy like this…

“Would you make something for Bella and Frerin too?”

Bifur pulled out two unfinished figures with a grin. One was a bear and the other an eagle. Prim grinned up at the dwarf and hugged him, exclaiming:”Thank you Bifur!”

Then she dashed ahead to Thorin yelling:”Uncle Thorin! Look what Bifur made me! It’s so pretty!”

 

-

 

The descent out of the mountains went quicker than going up. Partially because going downhill was easier than going up, but there weren’t as many interruptions as before. Prim and Frerin hadn’t pranked Fili and Kili in several days, lost in their thoughts of Gandalf and the story and the dwarves were lost in their memories of Bilbo. Nobody seemed to mind the quiet however Prim did notice Melody hovering over them more. She was probably concerned as to why they were suddenly so well behaved.

At one point Thorin mentioned to Prim -when they were walking side by side- he was glad they were quieter in this area. They were close to a place where they had escaped the inside of the Misty Mountains and Goblin Town he explained. The place where they had faced Azog wasn’t too far off either.

“Are there still many goblins and orcs left after the Battle of Five Armies?”,Prim questioned, curious and Thorin gazed out into the mountains with a blank expression, his mind wandering far away paths.

“We did kill many in that battle. Unlike dwarves though they breed quickly. However for a more exact number you will need to ask Nithin or Melody. They are the ones who scouted out the Misty Mountains.”

“Oh! Melody told me once it was a suicide mission to try and retake Moria!”

“She didn’t phrase it quite that bluntly in her report.”,Thorin admitted slowly and Prim saw his lips twitch briefly into a smile,”However judging by hers, Nithin’s and lord Elrond’s reports on goblin and orc activity I would agree with that sentiment. It would be the death of us dwarves.”

Prim considered his words and they walked in companionable silence for a while. Glancing back she saw they were a bit ahead of the rest so she turned back to Thorin with a frown.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Certainly.”

“What’s the deal with Melody and Dwalin?”

If it had been any other dwarf Thorin would have tripped, but the king’s step stuttered briefly and he shot Prim a look that she couldn’t decipher. Something along the lines of panic and dread.

“What do you mean?”

“Well Melody explained to us the whole ‘One’ concept…”,Prim explained nearly missing the dwarf’s flinch,”…and she said she’d seen her One in Dwalin, but she doesn’t know what to do. She’s never spent that much time amongst dwarves and Nithin isn’t the most… easy dwarf to talk to.”

“So she does not know what the next step would be?”,Thorin demanded with a frown and Prim shook her head. The king muttered a curse before adding quietly:”I should tell Dwalin so he can act appropriately.”

Prim waved that aside impatiently. That wasn’t why she was talking about it with him! He hadn’t answered her question!

“How does finding your ‘One’ work though? Melody and Bella had only heard and read very little on the matter.”

“Finding your One… It can either happen the moment your eyes meet like it did with Dwalin and Melody or… it can take time for the two parties involved to recognize it… Especially if they are particularly stubborn…”,the last part Thorin murmured so quietly Prim had to lean closer to hear,”It is said when Mahal created us dwarves, two dwarves were made from one stone. Those two long to be together again and when they find each other they feel whole and complete.”

“It sounds so foreign to me.”,Prim admitted with an awkward grin,”In the Shire people sometimes say something like they met their soulmates or their better halves, but nothing like your ‘Ones’. It almost sounds… forced to me.”

“No! It is not!”,Thorin barked angrily, startling Prim. The king took a deep breath before sighing:”Ones aren’t forced. It just feels right when you recognize them. In a way it is like love at first sight. You fall in love with them and being with any other person just feels strange.”

“I’m guessing there is little to no infidelity amongst dwarves then.”,Prim stated with a cheeky grin and without thinking Thorin nodded, muttering:”Aye, there are very few cases. Dwarrow are known to be easily jealous and some partners will tease the other by flirting with others to make their love life more exciting…”

Thorin’s voice trailed into silence and when Prim checked she saw a frown and a light pink blush covering what wasn’t concealed by his beard.

“You did not hear that from me.”,Thorin grumbled, evidently embarrassed by his slip and Prim sniggered:”That will be hard not to tell Fili and Kili…”

“Are you blackmailing the King of Erebor?”,Thorin inquired with a raised eyebrow and Prim hummed thoughtfully with a smile.

“I might consider holding my tongue if you carry me for a while.”

She didn’t actually think he would, but a startled squeak escaped her when Thorin lifted her up onto his shoulders. Giggling she hugged the top of his head to hold on and heard him chuckle below.

“Anyway what should Melody do next?”,Prim asked wanting to help her friend in some way and Thorin shrugged, jostling Prim a little.

“Just spend some time with Dwalin. It will resolve itself then.”

Thorin carried her silently while she thought over what he had said. She should tell Melody what Thorin had told her. It frustrated her quite a bit that Nithin had not told Melody these things herself. Melody had mentioned before that her father had died when she was young and had been raised by her uncle. It should have been his responsibility!

“I think it is my turn to ask you a question.”

Prim looked down at Thorin, startled at the sound of his deep voice as he continued.

“Why did Bella cover your mouth after Ori had told the story of my Company? The three of you looked like you had seen a ghost when I rejoined you.”

Like that night Prim felt herself pale and she forced her body not to twitch or tremble at the question. How did she answer that without breaking her promise? She refused to break her word and in a way it really wasn’t her secret to give away. Mum had kept her survival secret from the Company for whatever reason and in a way Gandalf was right that it was Bilbo’s secret to tell. Prim desperately wanted to tell Thorin that Bilbo was alive. She just couldn’t.

She wanted to tell the truth so…

She did.

“Bella stopped me from breaking a promise.”,Prim said slowly, thinking over each word,”We made a promise to Gandalf and I was about to break it.”

“A promise of secrecy?”,Thorin inquired and when Prim confirmed this he grumbled quietly to himself. He shook his head slightly growling:”You cannot tell me any more can you.”

It wasn’t a question but a statement so Prim kept silent. She did not want to give away any more and Thorin seemed to accept that with a sigh.

“Damn meddling wizard.”

“I can agree on that.”

 

-

 

The next day Melody announced to the triplets they had left the Misty Mountains officially and were now in the stretch of land between the Misty Mountains and Mirkwood. Prim, Bella and Frerin listened as Melody told them the furthest east she had ever been was the Carrock they had passed in the evening of yesterday.

Dwalin was walking just ahead of them and the triplets had noticed him straining to listen. It was unusual for Dwalin to walk so close to Melody since Nithin would push between and growl something in khuzdul. Prim thought it might have something to do with the whispered conversation Thorin had had first with Nithin and then Dwalin last night at camp.

Especially since Nithin was sulking further ahead close to Thorin.

“I’ve heard of Beorn, but I’ve never met him.”,Melody sighed wistfully when Frerin asked if she had ever met the shapeshifter that they were going to meet today. Prim trotted forward a little to tug at Dwalin’s hand, making him look down in surprise.

“Can you tell us what Beorn is like Dwalin?”,Prim begged and when Dwalin agreed she pulled at his hand to make him walk with their small group. She did notice Nithin glaring back at them and stuck her tongue out at him before turning her attention back to Dwalin.

“Beorn is huge even for a human and his bear form is larger than any bears.”,Dwalin muttered and Bella peeked around Melody to ask:”Is he a nice bear?”

“Bella means to ask if he eats naughty little fauntlings.”,Frerin teased with a grin and yelped when Prim smacked the back of his head with a scowl directed his way. They were not going to scare Bella again! That had not gone well the last time that had happened.

Frerin mumbled an apology and Melody smiled reassuringly at Bella, running a hand through the uncertain dwobbit’s black hair.

“We would never take you somewhere where you could come to harm Bella. You have nothing to fear as long as we are there to protect you.”

“They’d need to get through me first!”,Prim challenged, putting hand on the hilt of her wooden sword. She’d been practicing a lot with Dwalin, Thorin and Frerin and both had been praised for how quickly they were learning. Nothing would touch her little sister if she had any say in the matter!

Or Frerin, but he was more able in taking care of himself.

“Oh really?”

Prim jumped in surprise at the deep, amused voice coming from right beside them in the forest and before she knew it Dwalin had shoved her behind him and drawn his axes. He stood in a way so he covered the triplets and Melody, but within a heartbeat Melody had drawn her own sword and had taken a step forward.

Out of the forest a gigantic human stepped forward followed by an (in comparison small) elf. Dwalin instantly relaxed when he saw them and the rest of the Company gathered.

“Can’t show yourself normally, eh?”,Dwalin snorted, shaking his head,”Needed to frighten us.”

“Where is the fun in giving you a warning? A warrior always needs to be ready.”,the elf teased with a smile and Dwalin glowered at her ready to growl something, but was interrupted by Kili squealing:”Tauriel!”

The red haired elf brightened and turned in time to catch the dwarf launching himself at her. They spun in a circle laughing and exchanging fond kisses and reassurances that they were fine. Prim stared utterly fascinated. Frerin gaped and Bella blushed at this open display of affection. Prim did notice that Nithin looked a little green in the face.

“Enough you two. There are children present.”,Thorin said with a long-suffering sigh and Tauriel set Kili down, still holding his hand. She looked amongst the Company, curious at the mention of children and both she and Beorn peered around Dwalin to stare at the triplets.

“Where did you find these treasures?”,Tauriel asked with a thrilled smile while Beorn inhaled deeply and his eyes widened slightly, focusing on Prim. Prim for some reason felt a chill. He knew something. She didn’t know what, but he knew. She started to tremble and his eyes shifted slowly to rest on Melody.

“I know your scent.”,Beorn rumbled with a frown,”I have come across yours and a dwarf’s scent in the Misty Mountains a few times.”

“Th-that would be my uncle Nithin.”,Melody stammered, staring wide-eyed at the huge shapeshifter before her and Thorin stepped forward with a scowl.

“Perhaps we can explain things at your home Beorn? Rest and safety would be appreciated.”

The skinchanger sniffed and wordlessly Beorn lumbered away in the direction they had been heading in. They stared for a moment before they hurried to follow the much longer strides of the shapeshifter. A warm bed and food sounded wonderful after traveling through the Misty Mountains for so long!

Prim followed warily. She still had the feeling the skinchanger knew something. Something about her, judging by the way he had focused on her. This would be a most interesting visit.


	12. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M A DAY LATE I'M SORRY. D:
> 
> I have to continue with bad news though because I am starting university and I have no idea how my time schedule will look like yet. So for now I have to announce instead of the weekly update I was hoping to do it will be an update every TWO weeks.
> 
> Still enjoy the chapter here? :/

Bella walked behind Kili and Tauriel as they held hands and murmured adoringly at each other. When they thought no one was watching they would sneak kisses and Bella shook her head in amazement.

She had read in their book about dwarves that there was still animosity between dwarves and elves and yet here walked a perfect example of how two of those races could love and care for each other. Thorin seemed to accept them and as the king of Erebor his decision to allow their relationship carried a lot of weight within his kingdom.

Or it turned his people against him.

So focused was she on the couple ahead of her she jumped when Fili passed her to nudge Tauriel with a playful grin.

“So how come you’re here with Beorn? I thought you said you would wait for us in Erebor.”

“I got impatient and I missed *my heart* too much.”,Tauriel admitted with a smile directed at Kili and the dwarf grinned, tugging her down to seal a kiss on her lips. Fili laughed at her answer as they stepped out of the forest onto a golden field. Bella peeked around them to see they were being lead to a large house with a wooden palisade built around it. From here she could already hear the buzzing of busy bees at work.

Approaching the open gate made Bella feel even smaller and she edged closer to Dwalin and Melody who she was walking next to. Beorn pushed open the doors to his home and stepped aside to let them in rumbling in his deep voice:”Welcome to my home.”

The dwarves quickly made themselves comfortable within the large house. There was the main hall where a large table stood and several animals moved about. Two open doors lead out of the large hall, one leading to a kitchen and the other to a hallway dotted with arches to more rooms filled with hay for sleeping in. They had set up their beds and stowed away their packs and were helping set the table for a well deserved meal after their hike. Bella stuck close to Melody or Prim or Frerin feeling the eyes of their host on her.

“*He’s watching us.*”,Prim hissed at Bella and Frerin and before they could answer Tauriel had knelt next to them asking:”Who is watching you little ones?”

“Beorn is.”,Bella answered quickly before Frerin or Prim could fumble with a lie. It was better to be honest and maybe contain the situation before it spread through the whole house. However she didn’t count on Kili’s indiscretion.

“Hey Beorn why are you watching our adorable new Company members!?”,Kili called obnoxiously loud and Bella had to restrain herself from actually groaning out loud. Thank you Kili. You were so very helpful.

“I have never smelled their kind before.”,Beorn replied focusing his stare on the triplets and the three edged closer together under his predatory gaze. Suddenly all they could see was the broad back of a dwarf. Thorin had stepped between Beorn and the triplets.

“They are dwobbits. Now you know what they are and can stop your staring.”,the king under the mountain growled and Bella took his hand before peeking out from behind Thorin at the large bear-man. Beorn actually looked amused by Thorin’s hostility and chuckled.

“Peace King Thorin. I was merely curious. I will not steal your cubs.”

Beorn ambled away ignoring Thorin’s growled comment that he was only looking out for his Company and Thorin stomped off after slipping out of Bella’s hold. Prim tugged Bella close and whispered:”No more Sindarin for secrets.”

Bella nodded her understanding and Prim left to whisper the same to Frerin. Suddenly she was being lifted by the back of her shirt and she let out a startled squeak. A great booming laugh followed and Beorn sat her down on one of his shoulders.

“No fear little bunny! I won’t let you fall!”

Prim and Frerin were picked up right after her and deposited on his broad shoulders with Bella while she wondered how such a massive man moved so silently. The Company watched, some laughing, others like Thorin with narrowed eyes. 

Frerin stood up and held on lightly to Beorn until the bear-man walked past Dwalin. With a shout Frerin jumped off and landed on Dwalin. The poor dwarf stumbled a little before growling at Frerin who just laughed and made himself comfortable on the burly dwarf’s shoulders.

Prim who had been suspicious of the hulking man was grinning from ear to ear at the height as Beorn moved around preparing a meal for his guests. As Beorn cooked he let Prim try several things and Prim chattered away about cooking with him. She chattered, he nodded and listened mostly.

Bella just held on trying not to think about how high up she was. When Beorn stopped next to Thorin she held out a hand beseechingly and he instantly held his arms up for her. Trembling slightly Bella slid off of Beorn and into Thorin’s arms. There she clung to him and Thorin carried her with him as he directed the other dwarves on where to place the growing amount of food on the table.

Holding on to Thorin, Bella watched quietly. She was a little embarrassed she had panicked like that on Beorn’s shoulder and was now clinging to Thorin like a big baby. The hobbits at home would tell her she wasn’t a little child anymore and didn’t need to be carried around anymore. They would console her, but then tell her to move on. They-.

Bella paused in her thoughts.

She wasn’t a hobbit. She was a dwobbit. Melody had said dwobbits aged differently than dwarves and hobbits. Slower than hobbits and faster than dwarves. So at fifteen if she felt like being a little girl that needed to be comforted it would be because she was a little girl.

Bella snuggled closer to him with a content sigh and felt Thorin tighten his grip on her slightly. The other hobbits in the Shire could go stuff themselves.

 

-

 

Dinner had been a feast.

Beorn had served them foods the triplets had never had before and Prim was eagerly asking their host for the recipes. The dwarves had been relaxed and joked, laughed and sang as they feasted. Even Nithin cracked a smile.

When the second barrel of beer had been emptied the triplets were sent to bed. Melody tucked them in into the hay and stayed for quite a while to make sure they had fallen asleep. Then she quietly returned to the feast they could hear in the next room. However she should have made absolutely certain that the triplets were asleep because the moment she was gone Prim and Frerin sat up and shook Bella awake from her drowsing.

“Must we?”,Bella whined quietly and was only answered by giggling. With a sigh she rolled to her tired feet and crept after her siblings who were already peering out the door to make sure the coast was clear. They stalked down the hallway and Prim peeked into the dining room. A grin split across her face and she raised a hand for them to wait.

Bella sighed, wishing she could go back to bed. All they would probably hear would be raunchy pub songs and other things inappropriate for their age. Things she wasn’t sure she wanted to know yet. Things she wasn’t sure Prim and Frerin should know yet.

Bilbo would have a heart attack if she knew what Prim and Frerin already knew.

Prim waved her hand and they ducked behind one of the many sheep wandering about Beorn’s home. Bella had been most perplexed about the animals inhabiting the house with Beorn. The sheep, cows, goats and other animals came in and out as they pleased and during the preparation of the feast had even aided Beorn by fetching ingredients for him.

Even now the sheep they were hiding behind had a platter of food on it. Once the sheep reached the table the three of them ducked under the table (easily since it was man-size) and huddled close to the center.

As if on cue they heard Bofur start to sing a song. After the first few lines Bella held her hands over her ears with a grimace and Frerin and Prim held their hands over their mouths to stop themselves from laughing. This was exactly why she hadn’t wanted to come.

After a few more songs (half of which Bella held her ears shut) and a lot more beer (four more barrels were emptied) they heard a loud thunk above them and Nithin bellow in a drunken voice:”So ye think yer me niecesh One!? Ha! Yer only ‘alf the dwarf I exshpected ma niecesh to attract!”

“Uncle!”,Melody gasped nearby and Bella thought she didn’t sound drunk at all. It would make sense. Melody had only been nipping at her beer while the others had guzzled it down like water. Except for Tauriel. She had also nipped.

They heard Dwalin guffaw above.

“’Alf a dwarf? I ain’t ‘alf of anythin’ ye ol’ coot! I’m nearly two heads taller than ye! Besides I don’t know what an ol’ wardog like me is doin’ attractin’ the attention of such a beautiful lass!”

Bella blushed in embarrassment for Melody and Dwalin. The dwarf was obviously drunk and would probably regret being so open in the morning. He would also regret the hangover.

“Yer right she’sh lovely! I’va been protectin’ her, her ‘hole life an’ I’ll only ‘and her over to the best of the best!”

“As ye should! As ye should! I’d put me life on the line to protect ‘er!”

“Mahal this is just getting embarrassing.”,Bella heard Nori snigger and right beside him Melody groaned:”At least you’re not the one they are talking about!”

That caused much laughter as Dwalin and Nithin kept describing what they would do for Melody, trying to outdo each other. Beorn was slapping his hand on his leg and his booming laugh could wake the dead.

Bella perked when she heard Thorin bark a command in khuzdul. The Company fell quiet as Thorin growled:”Be glad you have found your One. Hold them tight and never let go like I did.”

“Oh uncle…”,Fili began and the king banged his fist (or tankard – it was hard to tell) on the table and snarled:”No! I should never have doubted her as I did! I should never have let the gold sickness cloud my judgment! I should have valued the counsel of my One over the cursed Arkenstone!”

Bella gaped up at the spot where Thorin supposedly sat. She hadn’t expected to hear something this personal from Thorin! Her jaw dropped though as she heard him choke out in a pained voice:”I should never have thrown Bilbo out of Erebor…”

Bilbo.

Bilbo Baggins was Thorin Oakenshield’s One.

Did that… Did that mean he was...

“You must know she forgave you.”,Beorn rumbled making Bella jump,”Gandalf told you so after the battle. Bilbo loves you.”

“Aye, which makes my betrayal of her trust all the more painful.”,Thorin spat bitterly and Bella glanced at Prim and Frerin wide-eyed. All this time… Gandalf knew exactly who he was handing them over too.

Thorin…

Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain was their father.

 

-

 

It was dark and silent under the table.

They had listened in stunned silence as the dwarves bemoaned the death of Bilbo and Thorin kept blaming himself for her death. Tauriel had held on to Kili silently and Melody had frantically tried to cheer the dwarves up. Nithin was too drunk to care and Beorn was as silent as Tauriel.

Afterwards the drunken dwarves had staggered to their beds with sober Melody and Tauriel aiding them and Beorn had cleared the table with the help of his animals. The triplets had stayed silent where they were, waiting until Beorn banked the fire for the night and lumbered away.

It surprised Bella a little the Company hadn’t noticed their absence. However they were probably too drunk and tired to notice.

Bella huddled closer to Prim and Frerin and looked at them in concern. The fire was burning low and everything was tinted a dark golden orange. Prim and Frerin’s dazed expressions were particularly dramatic in this kind of light.

“Thorin is our da…”,Frerin breathed, green eyes wide and Prim ran a hand through her honey brown hair, speechless. Bella fingered the end of black braid and slowly a small smile spread across her face.

“It makes sense, doesn’t it?”,she murmured, drawing Prim and Frerin’s attention,”I have his dark hair. Prim has his blue eyes and Frerin looks a lot like Fili…”

“We found our da without reaching Erebor.”,Prim giggled quietly and the three of them laughed quietly until they heard the heavy footsteps that announced Beorn’s approach. They waited with bated breath as they watched his large boots stop close to the table. Beorn knelt to look under the table and he smirked at the three of them.

“I thought I’d find you three down here.”

“You knew we were down here all along!?”,Prim demanded and Beorn huffed out a laugh as he sat down on the ground to speak with them. He tapped the side of his nose.

“I knew the moment you set foot in this hall that you were here. I may look like a man now, but I have the nose of a bear.”

“Just like I knew exactly who you were the moment I met you.”,he continued more gravely,”Children of Bilbo Baggins.”

Bella blinked in surprise. He had known they were Bilbo’s? From what he was suggesting he had guessed it by their scent. Curious she tapped his knee ad once she had his attention she asked:”How did you know?”

“Your mother passed through here with Gandalf on the return journey.”,Beorn explained with a smile,”She was pregnant then and when I saw you I could see her in you. All three of you carry her scent with you as well.”

“That’s why you said mum loves da. You said it in the present tense because you know she is still alive.”,Bella deduced in an awed tone and Beorn nodded. It was a shame Thorin had been too drunk to think of that himself. Beorn had tried to give the grieving king a hint and he hadn’t seen it. None of them had.

They jumped when Prim let out an annoyed growl.

“We can’t say anything though because Gandalf made us swear not to! I know it is not our secret to tell, but this is our da! Have we no say in this at all? Would mum have left us in the dark until we were of age and maybe even then refused to speak of him?”

“She has let them suffer the grief of losing someone they cared for.”,Frerin added grimly and Beorn shook his head with a huff.

“You cannot understand the hurt Thorin caused Bilbo. She was afraid of him in the end and just wanted to go home and lick her wounds. She did not know she was pregnant until she reached my home.”

The triplets sighed and drifted into their own thoughts. Bella undid her braid and started redoing it. It helped her think doing the repetitive motions. As she did this her thoughts wandered to Bilbo. She had to at least have reached Rivendell by now or was crossing the Misty Mountains with Gandalf. Or she had stayed and visited lord Elrond for a few days. Bilbo had told them of the elven home and might just stay and rest before crossing the mountains.

“We won’t need to explain anything really.”,Bella stated thoughtfully, drawing the others attention,”Mum is following with Gandalf and she can explain things herself.”

“Let the adults deal with the mess they’ve made.”,Frerin muttered with a frown and Prim nodded slowly, adding:”In the meantime we can already get to know our da better.”

“And our cousins.”,Bella reminded Prim with a smile and Prim and Frerin sniggered. The whole time they had been pranking their poor cousins. It was no surprise where Frerin and Prim had their love for pranks from.

“I think it is high time the three of you got to bed. Even your da has gone to bed.”,Beorn chuckled and with both hands gathered the three up. He carried the three to the sleeping room and Bella only realized now how very tired she was. She yawned as Beorn set them down in their room gently.

The dwarves snores were a comforting presence in the back of Bella’s mind and she briefly wondered how she’d ever slept without it. She would miss it when they reached Erebor.

“Good night little bunnies.”,Beorn murmured as Bella curled up in the hay and felt Prim and Frerin cuddle up on either side of her. They mumbled a quick goodnight and the land of dreams claimed their weary minds.

 

-

 

Bella woke up to the feeling of her shoulder being shaken. Opening her eyes she saw Prim hovering over her with a grin and Frerin getting changed on the side. Prim tugged at Bella’s shoulder whispering:”Let’s go make breakfast for the hungover dwarves!”

With a tired sigh Bella got up and dragged her pack closer. After digging for a moment she pulled out the one dress she had packed. Prim and Frerin already sneaked out of the room to the kitchen and after putting on her dress Bella brushed through her hair before following her two siblings with the brush.

She was surprised to see Beorn standing in the kitchen and helping Prim and Frerin only when they couldn’t reach something. Prim was completely in her element, ordering Frerin about as she made breakfast.

“Can I borrow you for a moment Prim just to get the bed hair out?”,Bella inquired, raising the brush a little and Prim sighed before jumping off of the chair she had been standing on.

“If you must.”

It didn’t stop her from ordering Frerin to fetch things she would need. He only got a break when Bella finished Prim’s hair and Bella brushed out his blond hair. After that they slaved away in the kitchen at Prim’s mercy.

When Bella nearly ruined a batch of scones she was sent out to set the table and she was nearly done when the first of the Company came out. Melody entered the room, rubbing her face sleepily and she stopped, blinking in surprise to see Bella finish setting the table.

“Good morning.”,Bella greeted Melody with a smile before hopping down from the bench and scurrying into the kitchen to fetch the platters of food. Melody followed curious and she gaped at the amount of food in the kitchen.

“When did you make all of this!?”,she gasped, gazing at the pile of pancakes hungrily and Prim shooed them out exclaiming:”This morning! Now grab some platters and get out of my kitchen!”

“I’m pretty sure it’s still Beorn’s kitchen.”,Frerin commented cheekily and was rewarded with a smack to the head with a (thankfully clean) ladle. They obediently picked up platters of food and carried them out. Beorn followed with a couple steaming pots of tea which he commented would help with hangovers and Frerin sniggered at that.

The first dwarf to stagger out was Dwalin.

Melody instantly blushed at the sight of him and Dwalin went a similar shade of crimson. They mumbled a good morning and Dwalin stood there awkwardly, shuffling his feet. Bella sighed shaking her head and pushed Melody at a seat saying:”You sit here.”

“And you sit next to her.”,Frerin ordered shoving Dwalin at the seat until the dwarf sat. Bella was sure if Dwalin hadn’t wanted to Frerin could have pushed until he was blue in the face, but the warrior moved reluctantly.

“Now talk and try not to be so painfully awkward about what was said last night.”,Prim added coming from the kitchen, balancing two more platters of food. Melody hid her face in her hands and Dwalin spluttered:”H-how did you hear about that!?”

“Hobbit ears. They’re not just there for show.”,Prim dismissed as Beorn relieved her of the platters and after thanking him Prim turned to Frerin and Bella.

“Shall we wake the rest of the dwarves?”,she asked with a wicked grin and Frerin nodded eagerly while Dwalin shook his head muttering:”Mahal save them.”

“Not sure even Mahal could stop those three.”,Melody mumbled from behind her hands and giggling the triplets scampered towards the room where the rest of the Company was sleeping. Peeking inside they saw the dwarves (and elf) still completely knocked out and snoring (Tauriel wasn’t). Prim tapped Frerin on the shoulder and pointed towards Thorin. Bella was pointed at where Nori and Ori were curled up next to each other and Prim pointed at herself and then Fili, Kili and Tauriel. Once Frerin and Bella had nodded in agreement they crept inside until they were in position. Prim slowly counted down from three with her fingers and screeching loudly they leapt onto their victims.

“Good morning!”

“It’s time to get up!”

“Breakfast is ready!”

Bella hugged Nori tightly with a smile as the dwarf squirmed, groaning:”Mahal not so loud please! My head feels like an oliphaunt sat on it!”

“If only my head felt that pleasant…”,Bofur moaned nearby and Bella raised her head to peek at the others. Prim was tugging at a whining Fili and Kili to get up while Tauriel sat up with an amused expression. Thorin lay on his back with an arm thrown over his face and Frerin sat on his stomach, bouncing up and down excitedly.

“Come on uncle Thorin! We made breakfast and it’s getting cold!”

Bella sat up on Nori and peered at him as he tried to curl up away from the morning sun shining in from the window. She stood up, shaking her head with a sigh.

“I suppose they want none of the bacon Prim fried.”

“Or any of the pancakes.”

“Or the scones.”

“Alright, alright! I’m getting’ up!”,Nori growled and stood up sluggishly. Bella took his hand and pulled him to the door while Frerin had started poking at Thorin’s face to coax him awake. The dwarf king was probably hoping that if he ignored the dwobbit sitting on him he would lose interest eventually.

Prim however had had enough.

She dashed ahead of Bella out of the room and hurried back with a wooden ladle and a pot while Bella lead a grumbling Nori to the dining table. From the sleeping room Bella could hear a loud clanging as Prim barked at them to get moving to the breakfast table. Nori sat at the table and poured himself a cup of tea and inhaled the steam with a content sigh while Bella scrambled up onto the chair next to him.

After some more shouting from Prim and Frerin they could hear startled squeaks and soon they saw Thorin stomp into the room with Frerin and Prim under his arms and a deadly glare on his face. The other dwarves slowly followed as Thorin dumped the protesting Prim and Frerin at the table and glaring down at them he growled:”Got up early did you now? I think after breakfast we should put all that energy to good use and have both of you training with your wooden swords.”

Prim and Frerin who had looked like they were sulking perked at that. They jumped up and danced around Thorin, clapping their hands and singing:”We’re going to train! We’re going to train!”

Thorin groaned and hid his face in his hands while the dwarves moaned at the loud noise. Dwalin rubbed hand over his face muttering:”Mahal what have ye done Thorin?”

Bella smiled into her tea cup. The hung-over dwarves were in for a loooong day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beside university I got a little distracted with another writing project I've started. I'm hoping to start posting that within the year. If my co-author finds the time to write. T.T


	13. A Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> University staff is killing me!  
> Blargh!  
> I almost didn't make the deadline because of them!  
> Hear me rage!
> 
> But hey enjoy this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. Especially the last few scenes. ;)

Breakfast had been a mild success.

Those with hangovers mumbled a thank you to the triplets after they had eaten and Thorin announced they would rest here for a day. The decision was greeted with more enthusiasm and everyone retreated to recover from the party last night.

Almost everyone.

Thorin had grabbed hold of Prim and Frerin right away and dragged them outside barking at Dwalin to fetch the wooden swords. They had trained for an hour and now Frerin stood in front of Thorin repeating a thrusting motion with his sword.

He had his brow furrowed in concentration. He really wanted to get it right this time! Dwalin was watching Prim who was still on the exercise of working on her stance, one Frerin had already completed for today.

Finally Thorin nodded his frown easing away to a relaxed expression.

“Well done Frerin. That will do.”

Frerin grinned up at his da, feeling his heart swell with pride. Thorin smiled and ruffled through Frerin’s hair before walking over to Prim and Dwalin. With a sigh Frerin placed the tip of his sword in the earth and both hands on the hilt. It was a hot summer day and he could feel some of his hair stick to his skin from the sweat of working-out.

It was exhilarating knowing that Thorin was his da. Knowing that his da cared for him. Pleased with what he had just accomplished. Each time Thorin pointed something out to correct Frerin eagerly did his best to follow his instructions. He yearned for more praise.

Not just any praise though.

Praise from his da.

A breeze cooled the sweat and closing his eyes Frerin tilted his head back enjoying the warm rays of the summer sun on his skin and the gentle kiss of the breeze keeping him cool.

The sound of someone gasping to his right made Frerin open his eyes lazily to see Thorin and Dwalin staring at him with slightly pale faces. Grinning Frerin raised an eyebrow and chuckled:”What? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“You… you just look very much like someone we used to know.”,Thorin mumbled, swallowing thickly and Frerin tilted his head, curious. Who was it he looked so similar to? Judging by their reactions and what they’d said it was probably someone dead.

Meanwhile Prim had collapsed in the grass with a sigh and Frerin eyed her with an amused grin.

“Finished the exercise finally Prim?”

“Bite me.”,Prim groaned earning herself a frown from Thorin. Soon all four of them lay or sat in the grass enjoying the summer sun. Frerin only opened his eyes when he felt a shadow hovering over him.

“Finished your training?”,Nori inquired with a wicked grin and Frerin smiled up at the dwarf, chuckling:”Faster than Prim at least. What were you up to?”

“Showing me some tricks with a dagger.”,Bella answered settling between Frerin and Prim. Feeling some of his hair tickling his nose, Frerin nudged Bella and asked:”Do you still have your brush on you?”

After digging in her skirt pocket Bella produced the brush she had used in the morning and passed it on to Frerin while Nori sat behind Bella. The blond tried to pull it through his messed up locks. He wasn’t as skilled as Bella at dealing with hair. Finally he stopped trying with a disgusted sound.

He turned to Thorin beside him to see the dwarven king watching him. With a hopeful expression Frerin held the brush out to him.

“Brush my hair for me uncle Thorin?”

The dwarf blinked slowly at the dwobbit before taking the brush hesitantly.  
“You do realize what hair brushing means to dwarves, yes?”,Thorin questioned with a frown and Frerin nodded impatiently saying:”It’s something only done amongst family and dwarves that trust each other. I trust you though.”

Thorin struggled to maintain his frown and finally a small smile broke free as he waved Frerin over. Frerin crawled closer to Thorin with a pleased smile and sat with his back to him. Thorin was unexpectedly gentle and Frerin relaxed under the gentle attention. He listened to the birds sing and the leaves rustling as his da put aside the brush and began to braid some of Frerin’s hair.

“There. You’re done.”,Thorin murmured after finishing the last braid and Frerin fingered the braids, peering down at them. Bella leaned closer curiously and asked:”Do these mean anything?”

“They tell any dwarf that sees them that Frerin is under the protection of the royal family.”,Thorin explained patiently and when Prim asked to have her hair done as well he waved her over. Frerin moved over with a grumble and brightened when he had an idea. Instead of crawling onto the grass he climbed into Thorin’s lap and curled up there like a cat. He ignored Prim’s eyeroll at his antics.

Thorin started to hum quietly and Frerin’s eyes closed slowly as he listened to the dwarves begin a quiet song in their secret language. Slowly their song lulled him to sleep.

 

-

 

Frerin woke up with a grumble and stretched out. Opening his eyes he discovered he was lying on top of Thorin who seemed to be napping as well. Prim lay curled up next to Thorin with the same kind of braids as Frerin now sported. Thorin had one arm wrapped around her, holding her close.

Deciding he was too comfortable to move Frerin looked around. It was probably close to lunch judging by where the sun was. Bella no longer sat in front of Nori, but stood behind him, playing around with his hair with Dwalin and Ori watching with amused expressions. Melody had also joined them and sat, leaning against Dwalin, their hands intertwined.

“Bella to the right.”,Ori stated quietly and Bella quietly corrected her mistake. Frerin watched trying to figure out what she was trying to do. When after a minute he still didn’t know he mumbled sleepily:”What are you doing Bells?”

Bella frowned, focused on Nori’s hair and Nori turned his head slightly with a grin sniggering:”Bella wanted to try and recreate my hairstyle. Ori is giving her a few pointers to help.”

“Don’t move!”,Bella chided him and Frerin giggled at Nori’s suffering sigh as Bella forced his head back to where it was. He could imagine how Nori suffered. He had been forced to do the same when Bella was still learning to braid. Prim had managed to get away more often than he could. Partially because when Prim said no Bella would listen. With him Bella would argue.

Frerin was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. As carefully as he could so he wouldn’t disturb Thorin’s sleep he started to roll off of the napping king. Until Thorin grumbled in his sleep at the motion and Frerin squeaked quietly when Thorin’s arm snaked around him and pulled him close. When Frerin tried to wriggle free Thorin just frowned in his sleep and tightened his grip and Frerin gave up with a sigh.

Quiet giggling and sniggering had him turn his head, the only part of his body he could currently move. Melody had a hand covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing and Dwalin just grinned. Ori had gotten out a sketchbook from somewhere and started drawing the scene while Nori and Bella sniggered at Frerin’s situation.

Frerin stuck his tongue out at them before settling down for a second nap. He’d wanted to spend more time with his da. He was getting what he asked for.

 

-

 

Frerin scratched his head with a frown as he looked up at the kitchen. He needed the honey that was at the top of the cupboard, but he couldn’t reach it. Even with a chair it would be difficult.

If he could even move those absurdly big chairs.

“Frerin?”

Frerin turned around to see Bifur standing in the doorway of the kitchen and Frerin smiled at the older dwarf saying:”Hiya Bifur! Could you help me with something?”

Bifur nodded with a smile and Frerin pointed up describing his problem to Bifur. The dwarf frowned up at the cupboard before waving at Frerin to come over. He lifted Frerin up onto the kitchen counter and the dwobbit stood up rummaging in the cupboard for the honey.

“Hey Bifur why can’t you speak Westron?”,Frerin inquired while he searched and glanced down to see Bifur point at the small axe stuck in his skull. Frerin hummed thoughtfully, turning back to his search. Bifur was nice to him and he wished he could talk more to him, but it was hard to do without one of the dwarves there to translate.

Frerin smiled when he found the pot of honey and held on to the whole thing as he turned around and sat down on the counter. When Bifur lifted him down Frerin asked:”Is there some other language you speak besides khuzdul?”

Bifur hesitated as he set Frerin down before making handsigns with his hands and Frerin brightened at the sight. Handsigns! He’d seen some in the Shire for those that couldn’t communicate otherwise!

“I’ve seen handsigns used in the Shire before! Do you think I could learn yours?”

Bifur shrugged saying something in khuzdul that involved Thorin’s name.

“Do I need to ask Thorin for permission? Is it because your handsigns are secret like khuzdul?”,Frerin wanted to know with a slightly puzzled frown. He knew dwarves were secretive so it made sense when Bifur nodded at what he’d said. It didn’t quite sit well with him though. It made dwarves like Bifur dependant on a translator if they wanted to communicate with non-dwarves.

Then again how often did that situation arise?

Mulling that over Frerin fetched two of the biggest spoons that would fit into the opening of the pot (ladles would actually be a better word probably). He looked up when Bifur tapped his shoulder and pointing at what Frerin had muttered something in khuzdul with a confused frown.

Frerin smirked. Bifur wanted to know what he was planning.

“You’ll have to follow me to find out.”

Bifur raised an eyebrow, but followed when Frerin left the kitchen and headed outside. They quietly walked through the garden, passing the few dwarves they encountered (including Bella still struggling with Nori’s hair) until they reached a large tree. Fili and Kili were sleeping in the shade while Tauriel and Prim chatted quietly.

Prim looked up when Frerin and Bifur approached and frowned.

“Finally. Took you long enough.”

“You try climbing up to the highest cupboard without any help.”,Frerin grumbled as he handed her one of the spoons and put down the pot of honey next to the two sleeping princes. It was amazing how deeply they were sleeping. It shouldn’t surprise him really. They’d been on guard duty nearly the whole time they were in the Misty Mountains and they were catching up on lost sleep.

It had helped that Tauriel had commented that they could sleep through nearly anything if they were tired enough. Especially when hungover.

Her demonstration earlier of mushing Kili’s face around had been hysterical.

Perfect pranking conditions.

Each dwobbit with a ladle in hand dipped it into the honey pot and started to dribble it all over their target. Prim had picked Kili for herself so Frerin focused on Fili before him. He let the honey dribble all over Fili’s hair, beard and face trying not to giggle to loudly. He could see Tauriel and Bifur trying to hold back their laughter and grinning Prim whispered:”Bifur can you get us feathers?”

The dwarf nodded and hurried away to do as he’d been asked while Frerin and Prim emptied the entire pot on their cousins. Frerin felt his heart nearly jump out when Fili frowned and mumbled something in his sleep, but breathed out a sigh of relief when Fili settled again and went back to staring at Fili.

This was his cousin. He’d never had one before. Bilbo didn’t have any siblings so it was impossible to have cousins from her side of the family. However now they had these two as cousins.

Pranking was inevitable.

When Bifur returned with the feathers (Frerin didn’t ask where he’d gotten them from) Prim and Frerin put them into the sleeping dwarves hands and kept two. Once everything was ready Frerin and Prim started to tickle Fili and Kili’s faces with the feathers they’d kept.

They grumbled, frowning in their sleep and Fili wiped a hand over his face to get rid of the tickle and Frerin bit his hand to keep from bursting out laughing. They needed to wait for Kili to do the same. Instead the younger prince just kept swatting the feather aside. Finally impatient Prim grabbed Kili’s hand and smacked it into his face and the resulting yelp from Kili had the four pranksters burst out laughing.

“What in Mahal!?”,Kili spluttered trying to wipe the feathers away that were now stuck in his face and that only made it worse. Prim was crying she was laughing so hard as the two princes sat up trying to get the honey and feathers off. Fili was able to peel the feathers over his eyes off and spotting Frerin and Prim lunged for them yelling:”I’ll get you for this!”

“Not if you can’t catch us!”,Prim laughed and she took off with Frerin shrieking with laughter as Fili gave chase and Kili whined at Tauriel to help him. Frerin flashed a mischievous grin at his older cousin. He could imagine having a lot of fun with the two when they found out who they were.

Not that he wasn’t having fun right now.

 

-

 

Frerin sat underneath the tree Fili and Kili had been napping underneath with Bella and Prim. Prim and Frerin weren’t quite sitting there of their own volition. More along the lines Fili and Kili had caught them and had considered what they could do to keep them out of trouble until they came up with a good revenge plan.

So they’d tied them to the tree.

Frerin and Prim had put up with it smirking and vowed silently to tell Thorin every detail of what Fili and Kili did. He would give them an earful for tying up two fauntlings to a tree and how that didn’t teach them anything.

Bella had fetched Frerin’s sketchbook and their book on dwarves so they would have something to do. In return Frerin let her play with his hair since Nori had fled from her. He had run away much to her disappointment and now she was attempting to recreate different dwarves hair styles.

Enjoying the summer day Frerin hummed thoughtfully, wondering what to draw. He could try sketching Beorn’s house. It looked interesting. However he frowned as he mulled it over. No, that would be boring. He would draw…

Orcist! Thorin’s elven sword was a beauty when the dwarven king had shown it to Frerin and Thorin had even told a story or two of how the sword had saved his life more than once. Frerin had admired the craftsmanship until Thorin had sheathed his sword again and continued their training. Now he tried to recreate the sword from memory and added Thorin holding the sword to his drawing.

“Prim take a look.”,Bella suddenly murmured proudly and Frerin looked up to see Prim smiling at him as she eyed his hair. Closing her book she giggled:”You look just like Fili with that hair!”

“But this braid is slightly different Prim! I was trying to do Kili’s hair!”,Bella argued tugging at one of the braids at the front while Frerin felt his chest swell with pride. He was proud to look like his cousins. It just made it realer that Thorin was their da. Prim rolled her eyes at the to her minute detail Bella had tried to add and suggested:”If Frerin is Kili can I be Fili then?”

While Bella then braided Prim’s hair Frerin continued his sketch and was just finishing it when Bella proclaimed her work was done. Closing his sketchbook Frerin inspected Prim’s hair and grinning at Bella exclaimed:”Perfect Bella! It looks amazing!”

He did notice Bella had left the braid Thorin had made intact. She probably had left his in place as well then.

“Shall we go show off our new hair to the dwarves?”,Bella asked eagerly and Frerin raised an eyebrow. Silently he tugged at the rope holding him and Prim to the tree. Had she forgotten they were tied? Smiling Bella pulled out her dagger making Frerin and Prim laugh.

Fili and Kili had not counted with Bella having a knife. Then again three against two wasn’t exactly fair. Still they were adults and should have seen it coming.

Their cousins were in for a world of surprises.

 

-

 

In the end they had gotten distracted.

They had found a low hanging tree with one curving branch reaching low and forming a small seat. Frerin and Prim helped Bella up to sit there as their princess while they fought off vile monsters. The tree became their mountain fort and before the two battle hardened prince and princess lay an army of orcs, wargs and goblins screaming for their blood. Their frail sister princess sat in the fort calming the little ones and those unable to fight.

Frerin stood beside Prim bloody sword in hand and glared down at the screaming foes below. Prim looked just as grim and raising her sword roared:”For the mountain!”

Behind them their small army cheered and Frerin and Prim lead them into battle. Frerin cut down foe after foe protecting Prim’s back. She was the heir of the mountain! She could not fall! Suddenly he heard Bella shriek:”Prince Frerin! Behind you!”

Frerin whirled around to face a troll towering above him and he smirked.

“Fear not dear sister! This beast shall not best me!”

The troll roared at his arrogance and clumsily swung his club at the brave dwobbit prince. Frerin dodged gracefully and stabbed at the lumbering creature making it howl with pain. He jumped back when it swung madly at him and with a flourish of his sword drove it deep into the troll’s hide. Moaning loudly the troll collapsed and their army cheered at his skill.

However turning he saw a horrifying scene. Prim was surrounded, alone on the battlefield fending off the leader of the orc army a large hulking orc that sneered disdainfully at her. Prim matched him blow for blow with a sneer of her own, but she could not see the warg sneaking up on her from behind.

“No! Princess Prim!”,Frerin called and leapt forward in the way of the warg and gasped when the warg bit into him instead of Prim. Weakly he drove his sword into the warg making it drop him as it fell dead at his feet. Moments later Prim and Bella were at his side hovering over him, concern etched into their faces.

“No! Brother! You cannot leave our side!”,Prim wailed clutching at his clothing and Frerin smiled taking her hand coughing:”I did what had to be done dear sisters. The mountain still stands and so does its heir and future queen. My family is safe.”

“We are a broken family without you there!”,Bella whimpered holding his other hand and Frerin pulled her hand to kiss the back of it gasping:”It is the will of the Maker, Princess Bella. I will not deny his call and I do not regret my choice if it means seeing you both safe.”

A choked gasp from the side had all three look up. No longer were they on a battlefield, but back at Beorn’s humble home. Frerin sat up to see that the Company had gathered to watch their game. Fili, Kili, Tauriel, Nori, Ori, Bofur and Melody smiled at their theatrics, but Thorin, Dwalin, Bifur and Nithin had gone pale.

Especially Thorin.

His fists were clenched so tightly his knuckles were white and he trembled slightly. Frerin frowned in confusion about that. What about their game had set him off like that? Before he could ask though Thorin had whirled around and stormed away.

“Dwalin did we do something wrong?”,Prim inquired carefully and Dwalin flinched as if waking from a dream. Shaking his head Dwalin rubbed the back of his neck growling shakily:”You… you just reminded us old wardogs of the past. Of certain people and… a certain battle…”

The dwobbits glanced at each other in concern and Kili frowned at them thinking before exclaiming excitedly:”Oh! I got it now! You reminded them of Azanulbizar and uncle Frerin!”

“Thank you, sir brilliant.”,Fili sighed smacking Kili upside the head making his younger brother yelp. The dwarves began to mutter quietly with each other and Frerin looked to Prim worried about their da. Frowning Prim stood up and tugged at Frerin and Bella whispering:”Let’s go apologize.”

The three snuck away and headed in the direction of where they had seen Thorin disappear. After some searching they found Thorin sitting on a low wooden bench with his head in his hands. Slowly Prim approached the dwarven king and sat down next to him with Frerin on his other side with Bella.

“We’re sorry if we made you remember bad things.”,Prim apologized quietly leaning against Thorin and Frerin mimicked her while Bella added:”We didn’t mean to.”

Wordlessly Thorin sat up and swept the three of them into a hug making them squeak in surprise and then giggle. Frerin snuggled closer sighing contentedly. He was glad Thorin wasn’t mad at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the battle scene that I added here at the end! They triplets off in their own little world having fun and drama. :D
> 
> Plus pranking. Always a bonus.


	14. Mirkwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's a day early.
> 
> Yes, it is a bit shorter than usual.
> 
> And yes, I have bad news following.  
> University has been a blast for me the past two weeks. I've been having a lot of fun and been making loads of new friends, but my timeschedule makes me weep in despair. Hence why I am posting ths chapter now before all hell breaks out and why it is shorter. I may or may not be able to keep my two week update schedule. I will try to keep it, but I won't make any promises. I love writing this and I love sharing it with all of you, but school comes first.
> 
> Now then I only have only thing to add to this note.  
> The last part of the chapter was heavily inspired by one of JJ's comments on an earlier chapter. Thank you for the inspiration JJ. ;)

Prim frowned at the dark forest before her with Bella and Frerin on either side of her. The Company meanwhile was freeing the ponies Beorn had lent them when they’d left in the morning. He had instructed the ponies to carry the Company as far as Mirkwood and then to return.

The Company had been glad to accept the generous offer after trekking across the Misty Mountains on foot. Tauriel had ridden one of Beorn’s horses and instead of packs had been given Prim and Frerin to carry while Bella rode with Ori. Prim secretly wished she could have ridden with Thorin just to be close to their da, but since he was the one who gave the order she hadn’t argued.

The dwobbits had heard the stories concerning Mirkwood and now standing before the forest Prim could understand what was meant. Hobbits had a connection with the natural world similar to elves and Prim, Frerin and Bella had learned living in the Shire that they had the same sense even if it was weaker than that of a hobbits. However even a fool of a hobbit with the dullest green sense in the whole Shire would have shied back from the sickness lingering in this forest.

“Is the road safe here?”,Bella asked clinging to Prim’s sleeve with a concerned frown and Tauriel who had been standing close to them smiled chuckling:”Do not fear little dwobbit. The road has been cleared for travelers and you have many capable warriors around you.”

“It does not change the fact that the forest is sick.”,Prim declared narrowing her blue eyes at the forest and her lip curled in disgust. How could the elves let their forest sicken like this? According to what Tauriel had told them in the last two days Mirkwood had once been known as Greenwood, but had fallen sick and become infested with large spiders from the south.

Tauriel seemed to hesitate a moment before murmuring:”King Thranduil… For the longest time he refused to look beyond his borders. The forest has improved since the fall of Smaug and he opened his eyes.”

“I am not looking forward to the next couple weeks…”,Frerin muttered grimly and Prim shook her head, lips pinched into a thin line as Bella tightened her grip on her sleeve. The next few weeks would be long and hard on them.

 

-

 

Bifur was snoring.

Prim frowned with her eyes still closed as she tried to settle down to sleep. However the sickness of the forest was nagging at her and kept her restless. The sounds of her companions stirring in their sleep or snoring made her twitchy and every snapping twig had her eyes snap open.

Beside her Bella was curled up as close to her as she could be and trembling. Bella didn’t move otherwise and Prim didn’t need to open her eyes to know that Bella wasn’t asleep either. Even Frerin was still awake. She could feel him at her back lying still and breathing deeply. If he were asleep he would be tossing and turning and snoring like Bifur was and Yvanna take her she wish that dwarf would shut up!

Prim sat up irritated and scowled in the direction where the snore came from. This was their second night in the forest and she had maybe gotten two hours sleep last night. This night didn’t seem to be very promising either.

“Can’t sleep?”,a soft voice asked and Prim jumped spinning her head around to see Tauriel sitting next to the low burning fire beside a sleeping Kili. Bella and Frerin sat up too as Prim nodded tiredly and Tauriel smiled sympathetically waving them over. As quietly as they could the three of them crawled over to Tauriel with their blankets and curled up around her.

“Should I tell you a goodnight story?”

“Yes, please.”,Prim answered with a yawn and Tauriel hummed thoughtfully before whispering:”Once upon a time there was a little songbird. It lived in a beautiful cage in the palace of a king and the king and the prince loved to hear their songbird sing and it loved to sing for them. One day the songbird could hear other birds singing outside of the palace and it listened to the songs it had never before.

‘Oh what marvelous sounds!’,it cried and fluttered to the bars of its cage,’If only I could fly closer and learn those songs! I could sing them to the king and prince!’”

The Triplets smiled and Tauriel ran a hand through Bella’s hair.

“The next time the king and prince visited the little bird asked them to let it out to learn the songs outside of the castle, but the king denied its request. The next day the songbird asked again and yet again the king denied its request.

The songbird became sad. It wished to see the world outside and learn new songs. The songbird sang less and less until it only sang when the king ordered it to. One day the prince came to the bird alone. Standing before the cage he asked:’Why do you want to leave your cage? You are fed here and safe within our walls.’

‘I wish to learn new songs to sing.’,the songbird answered wistfully,’New songs to sing to you and the king.’

The prince was silent and left. The next day he came with a little key and putting it in the lock of the cage asked:’Do you truly wish to leave?’

When the songbird said yes the prince unlocked the cage and opened the door releasing the songbird. Thrilled it flew out of the palace singing happily and it flew far and wide learning new songs and meeting strange and new birds.

After learning many new songs the songbird returned to the prince and king. The king was very angry until the songbird began to sing. It sang many songs the king had never heard before and slowly he felt his anger vanish. The king then allowed the songbird to come and go as it pleased as long as it always returned and sang him and the prince new songs.”

“That was a nice story…”,Bella mumbled eyes drooping shut and Frerin yawned cuddling up closer to Bella. Prim felt herself relax beside the elf who now hummed a tune quietly. Sleep would not come easily, but at least she felt relaxed enough that it felt like it was closer.

 

-

 

“Are you alright?”

Prim jumped in surprise at the voice that had suddenly appeared beside her and she scowled up at Fili beside her. Her cousin was gazing down at her with a concerned expression and she narrowed her eyes with her irritation growling:”We’re fine.”

Her eyes focused on Bella in front of her to watch out she did not stumble.

Ever since they’d entered the blasted forest the three of them had had little to no sleep. Rustling in the dark kept them awake and when they did sleep they dreamt of something that had them wake in a cold sweat. Prim could never remember what it was and Bella and Frerin never mentioned what they dreamt of. Bella was the worst off of the three and Prim wondered how much longer she could keep on going.

They didn’t want to let the others know how much the forest bothered them. The forest grated on all of the Company a little even if Tauriel kept reassuring them that it was leagues better than sixteen years ago. The dwarves at least were able to sleep even if Prim saw them twitch in their sleep with dreams.

Melody for some reason was able to find some peace curled up beside Dwalin even if Prim did see her jerk awake every once in a while and look around in panic before settling down again. Prim felt frustration bubble inside of her at the thought of Melody being able to sleep. It wasn’t fair! Melody was a dwobbit just like she was and for some reason was able to find sleep while the triplets suffered in silence!

Prim inhaled sharply to calm her anger.

They would be out of the forest soon.

Tauriel had promised. She had promised they would reach the heart of the elven kingdom soon and then it would only be a day’s trip along the river and they would be free of this dark, sick forest.

“I’m not so sure you are Prim.”,Fili argued softly making Prim’s anger flare up again and her head pound,”Maybe we should take a break. I will go speak with uncle.”

“No! We’re fine!”,Prim snapped and Frerin whirled around from in front of Bella snarling:”We don’t need a break! We are Bagginses! Stop underestimating us and leave us alone!”

Fili stared at them, surprised by their reactions and most of the Company glanced in their direction curious as to what the fuss was about. Even Thorin right behind Tauriel at the front turned with a frown and called:”What is going on back there?”

“The triplets are acting oddly.”,Fili answered immediately and Prim and Frerin growled angrily at his interference. Thorin was retracing his steps to them and most of the Company gathered close to listen when Thorin crouched before the triplets. Still frowning he inquired:”What is the problem?”

“Fili can’t mind his own business!”,Prim hissed clenching her fists while Bella leaned against her in her exhaustion,”Why can’t he just leave us alone so we can keep on walking and leave Mirkwood!”

Thorin frowned at her tone and anger.

“He is only concerned about your well-being. You can not begrudge him of that.”

“I can and I will if I feel like it!”,Prim shrieked finally losing her temper,”Everyone should just leave us alone and keep walking! We want out of this stupid forest! It’s dark and sick and stupid, stupid, stupid!”

Prim took a shaky breath trying to force back the tears in her eyes. She didn’t want to cry when she was so angry and tired. Bella sagged against Prim while Frerin kicked a tree root snarling angrily how stupid the forest was.

The Company in the mean time stared at them in shock. Suddenly Ori gasped:”Oh! It’s their hobbit blood!”

“What?”

“Remember when we… when we came through here with Bilbo?”

The dwarves flinched at the mention of Bilbo and Ori grimaced guiltily.

“She suffered more than us dwarves when we came through Mirkwood. She told me it was because of the sickness that lay on the forest.”

“But the forest has improved!”,Tauriel countered and Melody hesitantly said:”I can still feel the sickness though. I haven’t been sleeping well since we entered Mirkwood, but the triplets must be getting even less sleep. They’re only children. They would be sensitive to their green sense at their age.”

Prim listened silently concentrating on her breathing to calm herself down. She was sorry that she had snapped like that. She was just so tired…

Nori walked forward and picked up a limp Bella. Cradling her gently he stepped aside when Thorin moved to pick up Frerin and Fili picked up Prim. They didn’t have the energy to resist as they were carried by their dwarves and the Company set out again.

Prim’s eyes slowly fell shut in Fili’s rocking arms. She forced her eyes open a little and clutched at his jacket to mumble:”’m sorry Fee... Didn’ mean to…”

She heard the chuckle in his chest before it left his mouth.

“No worries Prim. Go to sleep.”

 

-

 

When Prim woke up her head felt clearer than it had in weeks. The air was clear, birds were singing around her, the warmth of the sun danced from behind her closed eyes and the scent of a healthy forest swarmed her senses when she inhaled deeply.

Opening her eyes drowsily Prim peered at the room she was in with Frerin and Bella curled up beside her. It looked like a living wood had grown a space to create a living room with a door and window and Prim gazed at it in awe before glancing at the window where sunlight streamed inside. From where she lay she could see only sky and leaves and the odd bird that fluttered past.

“Mmmmh Prim?”

Bella stretched and Prim flicked the tip of her little sister’s nose with a grin. The green eyed dwobbit squeaked and Prim giggled:”We’re not in the forest anymore Bells! No more sickness!”

“We can all feel it. Now let me sleep a little longer…”,Frerin mumbled turning his head to hide t in the covers and Prim sat up declaring:”We have slept long enough Frerin! Let’s get dressed and find the Company!”

Bella crawled out of the large bed and Prim noticed the bed was too large to be dwarf or hobbit sized. It meant they were either with the elves or with the humans. Judging by the scent of the forest still surrounding them Prim was guessing the elves. Then the clothes Bella found hanging from a chair for them was another sign of who they were staying with. They were very elegant and somehow Prim doubted the race of men could craft anything so fine for their children.

After tossing Frerin out of bed and forcing him to get start getting dressed Prim took the clothes Bella held out to her and looked them over with dismay. It was a lovely dress, but she would much prefer her trousers. Still it was either the dress or the white nightshift she was wearing now.

Bella had found a brush in the room and was brushing through Prim’s hair when they heard footsteps approach the closed door of their room. They watched as the door opened and a frowning Thorin stomped inside with a tall elf gliding in after him with an air around him that made Prim’s nose curl. He looked very, very arrogant. This was the first elf she didn’t want to get to know any better. However seeing Thorin made all three of them lunge forward and hug him squealing:”Thorin!”

“I’m sorry I yelled at you!”,Prim exclaimed burying her face in his chest and Frerin tightening his grip on Thorin mumbld:”We’re really, really sorry!”

Prim felt Thorin’s arms snake around them and hug them close. Then straightening he muttered gruffly:”All is forgiven. Now come. The Company has been anxiously awaiting our waking.”

“May I be introduced to your three little ones?”,the elf inquired with a small smile that made Prim want to smack him. Who was this arrogant elf? Thorin seemed to struggle with an answer for a moment before growling:”King Thranduil these are Primula, Frerin and Belladonna. Before you stands Thranduil, King of Mirkwood.”

Ah. That would explain her dislike for the elf. Ori had told Bella more about the King and what he had done. She decidedly disliked the elf now and nothing could make her like him.

Except maybe the muffins he then presented them with for breakfast. Maybe he wasn’t that bad after all.

 

-

 

Prim munched contentedly on her muffin skipping ahead of Thorin, Bella and Thranduil with Frerin. They were to join the Company and King Thranduil was taking them (with his guard accompanying them) and Prim and Frerin were exploring ahead a little while Bella held onto Thorin’s hand and nibbled on her muffin.

“Prim! Frerin! Do not stray too far ahead!”,Thorin called and Prim glanced back with a grin laughing:”We won’t!”

Just then Frerin tripped and landed face first on the path. Instantly Thorin was by his side and releasing Bella he pulled Frerin up to his feet and was brushing off the dirt on his front muttering something about paying better attention. Frerin just grinned and after hugging Thorin dashed ahead to join Prim. Prim had just turned to dash after Frerin when she heard Thranduil say:”I had not known you had procreated King Thorin. No news reached the foret of such an event and your three dwarflings are endearing.”

Prim nearly tripped as she heard Thranduil and looked back with wide eyes to see Thorin scowl up at Thranduil.

“They are not mine.”

Thranduil’s small smile turned into one of surprise.

“They are not? Yet you seem to care for them as deeply as if they were. Has the King Under the Mountain become attached to someone again?”

Prim whirled around and stopped with a big smile in front of Thranduil making him pause in front of her with a curious expression. Pointing up at him and still with her smile she declared:”I changed my mind. I don’t like you after all. You’re just a big soft-soled mahal faslmagânu zanatul!”

Thranduil stared blankly at Prim while Thorin was struggling to decide how he felt about what she had said. Either angry that she had used some khuzdul she had overheard or pleased she had insulted Thranduil. Stepping forward he turned Prim around and growled:”Keep walking Prim. I do not want to hear those words from you again.”

“What do they even mean?”,Frerin whined from ahead and Thorin pushed Prim in front of him mumbling:”Something insulting that wasn’t quite right fr the situation.”

“I heard Nori say that so I thought I’d try it out!”,Prim giggled grabbing Thorin’s hand and holding on to it to walk beside him. Thorin frowned darkly and Bella tugged at is hand saying:”Don’t be mad at Nori please. He didn’t know Prim could hear and that we weren’t asleep when he tripped over Fili’s feet.”

Prim felt Thorin’s hand tremble and looking up saw the dwarf desperately trying to contain his amusement. She smiled, happy that he was.

Even if it was going to get Nori in trouble no matter what Bella said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mahal faslmagânu zanatul! = Mahal's hairy balls!


	15. UPDATE - NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys,

Sorry this isn't a chapter update like you've been hoping for. I am almost done with the next chapter, but I don't think I will be able to finish it any time soon for various reasons:  
-I just started university an had my first exam last week  
-I'm starting a part-time job because I am a poor little student so that will take away more time  
-I'm trying to maintain my social circle  
-I got a little side-tracked by another writing project of mine  
-We got a new dog and my mom has been stressed because of him so I need to help her out sometimes  
And my BIGGEST reason:  
-I found out something really scary about one of my family members and I want to be there for her. I can't imagine a world without her and I just NEED to do something and try and help her.

This means To Conquer A Mountain is taking a backseat for a while. It does not mean I will stop writing on this! Updates will be sporadic because I do want to maintain a certain level for my writing. Lately I've had to force myself to sit down and write and that's just not fun. I write because I enjoy it and I don't want to write because I feel like I have to. I really enjoy reading your comments and seeing how far I've come with this story, but at the moment I feel so drained.

So I hope you all can understand my reasons and wait patiently for an update. I will still be active on my tumblr so if you are wondering how far along I am come and bother me and I will answer.  
http://ermakeys.tumblr.com/

Lots of love,  
Ermakeys


	16. The Mountain In Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT AN UPDATE IS AN UPDATE RIGHT?
> 
> Blargh. I'm sorry I've been gone so long. University has been stressful and I started a part-time job too so busy, busy, busy!
> 
> Still I hope you enjoy the chapter! A new important person shows up! :D
> 
>  
> 
> PLUS
> 
> Thank you for all the support guys. I have the best readers EVER. <3

Bella was appalled at the Company’s behavior within King Thranduil’s palace. After they had been reunited with the Company and apologized to them for their behavior within Mirkwood she had seen the rudest manners since her cousin had called her a half-breed. She had thought the dwarves had been bad in Rivendell, but here in Mirkwood it was unbelievable. She felt embarrassed to be associated with them.

They made one snide comment after another towards the elves. Intentionally treading through mud and wiping it off on the pristine floors. Scrawling ‘Nori was here.’ on the walls alongside a few profanities in khuzdul. She didn’t need to understand khuzdul to know they were insults.

Prim and Frerin went right along with the childish adults. They were angry with King Thranduil about what he had said to Thorin since it had seemed to hurt him. Then for what he had done when the Company had tried to reclaim Erebor.

Bella had hoped Thorin would interfere and tell them to settle down. To not be so obvious about their dislike at least. However he seemed to revel in it and laughed each time when one of the Company would recount a new insult during their three day stay.

There went her hopes of at least one adult being present amongst them.

Tauriel and Melody stayed out of it. Melody because she held no animosity for the elves and Tauriel because this was her home. It was with them Bella spent the evening complaining on the eve before their announced departure.

“They’re all just so childish!”,Bella whined braiding Tauriel’s beautiful red hair,”I could understand if they held a grudge for what King Thranduil has done, but it’s just embarrassing now.”

Melody stroked Rose’s head with a hum of agreement. Rose had joined them again after being gone for quite a long period of time and Bella wondered where the hawk had been. It was odd that the hawk vanished for almost weeks at a time to suddenly appear for a couple of days before Melody sent her away again. When Bella had asked where Rose went Melody had shrugged saying Rose was a free bird to do as she pleased.

Bella’s attention was brought back to Tauriel when the elf leaned back her head with a smile.

“We will leave tomorrow and then you can forget all that embarrassed you here Bella.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that they still did those things!”,Bella argued heatedly,”It will still impact how the elves think and feel about Erebor and Thorin! Not to mention his heirs!”

“I get the feeling the elves tolerate it because they realize they wronged the Company.”,Melody mentioned with a frown,”They acted dishonorably in the time before the Battle of Five Armies starting when they refused aid to the homeless dwarves of Erebor after Smaug’s attack.”

“Those were dark times.”,Tauriel admitted sadly and Bella ran a hand through Tauriel’s silky hair concerned. She hadn’t thought of it like that. If the elves really were sorry and let the dwarves act how they pleased because of guilt it made Bella feel even worse about how the Company acted. Tauriel sighed:”It still tries King Thranduil’s patience.”

“Well you did say we are leaving tomorrow. King Thranduil will have time to recover starting tomorrow until he must deal with Thorin again.”,Melody said with a shrug and now Bella’s frown turned from concerned to thoughtful. Maybe she could still make a good impression before they left. She would have to try.

 

-

 

Bella fingered the fine elves cloak the elves had gifted her with as they stood at the gates of King Thranduil’s realm. It was of the finest material and even though her bag was fit to burst with the extra clothes the elves had gifted her with she was very happy. It was very thoughtful and she didn’t have to carry her bag at least. Thorin had bought a few ponies from King Thranduil which would do the heavy lifting while they walked to the edge of the lake where a barge would carry them across the lake.

Several elves had come to see Thorin and his Company off including King Thranduil and the two kings exchanged a few quiet words before Thorin walked to the front of his Company checking on each member and the ponies as he went.

Sensing her chance Bella slipped away from Nori and dashed towards King Thranduil. Nori whirled after her and tried to snag her exclaiming:”Bella!? Where do you think you’re going!?”

She deftly ducked under his hands and stopped before Thranduil who eyed her warily. She could understand his caution. If Prim had insulted her like that she would be concerned too. His brows rose in surprise when she curtsied gracefully saying:”*King Tharnduil I would apologize for my companion’s behavior over the last three days.*”

“*I am grateful for the hospitality you have shown us and for the gifts you have bestowed upon my siblings and myself. I hope you can come to forgive our gross misconduct.*”,Bella added peeking up at King Thranduil and feeling her heart hammer from her nerves at addressing this powerful figure. King Thranduil’s surprise turned into a smile and out of the corner of her eyes Bella thought she saw more of the elves smile at her. To Bella’s great surprise King Thranduil went down to one knee and place a hand over his heart crooning:”*All is forgiven little one. I thank you for your sweet words and pray we meet again.*”

Bella smiled shyly and even blushed when King Thranduil reached out to take her hand and kiss the back of it. She glanced back when she heard a growl behind her to see Nori clamp his hands on her shoulders and mutter:”We need to leave Bella.”

“Farewell little one. I wish you and your siblings a safe journey.”,King Thranduil stated standing up again and Bella smiled up at him saying:”I wish you good health King Thranduil. Farewell.”

Taking Nori’s hand Bella followed the dwarf back to the Company who eyed her curiously since they hadn’t understood what Bella had said. Tauriel, Prim and Frerin however had. Tauriel was smiling at Bella while Prim and Frerin were grimacing.

“You didn’t have to apologize for us Bells.”,Frerin complained and several dwarves looked at Bella, appalled.

“You did what!?”

“Why would you do that?”

“You shouldn’t have apologized to him.”

“You were all being very childish the last three days! Of course I had to apologize for you since it seemed like you never were!”,Bella called with a pout and the dwarves turned away shaking their heads and muttering under their breaths. Tauriel stopped beside her and leaning down whispered:”It was very noble.”

Bella smiled gratefully up at Tauriel glad that one of them understood and approved of what she’d done.

 

-

 

The barge swayed gently on the water and Bella, Frerin and Prim peeked over the side at the sight of Erebor in the distance. Thorin was directing everyone where their belongings should be stored on the barge and the human who was there to pick them up fidgeted nervously under Thorin’s command. According to Fili, Melody had sent Rose to Laketown and quietly arranged for the barge to come here on this day.

The Lonely Mountain distracted the triplets from what was going on, on the barge though. It stood tall and proud, alone like its name said. Bella could see small whisps of smoke rising from the far shore and closer to them. One was probably Dale and the other Laketown. The dwarves had told her both had been rebuilt after the death of Smaug and the Battle of Five Armies.

“Ready to set out.”,Thorin declared and waved at the human hired from Laketown to take them across the lake. They cast off and Bella squeaked as the boat swayed and nearly lost her footing if Bifur hadn’t caught her. He smiled at her and asked something in khuzdul to which Bofur called:”He wants to know if you’ve ever been on a boat before!”

Bella, Prim and Frerin shook their heads as the barge headed across the lake steadily.

“Never! A proper hobbit doesn’t travel by boat.”,Bella explained holding on to Bifur to counter the swaying of the barge and Prim added:”Except for the Brandywine Ferry. That isn’t much more than a raft though. The locals only tolerate it because it’s twenty miles to Brandywine Bridge.”

“Mum never let us go with the ferry though.”,Frerin mumbled and Bella frowned at his pale complexion. Why did he look so ill? She was distracted by the barge rocking more strongly because Fili and Kili were shoving each other around near the front of the barge. Thorin snapped at the two settle down and shaking her head Bella turned back to Frerin to see him positively green in the face.

“Frerin? Are you alright?”,she inquired and suddenly Frerin heaved himself partially over the edge of the barge and retched into the lake below making Prim and Bella squeak in surprise. Before she knew it Thorin was by their side and holding on to Frerin so he wouldn’t fall out of the boat and patting his back.

“I don’t feel too good…”,Frerin moaned once he’d emptied his stomach and Thorin picked Frerin up murmuring:”We will have crossed the lake in a couple of hours Frerin. Your seasickness will pass.”

“No more roughhousing.”,Thorin ordered with a glare in Fili and Kili’s direction and they ducked their heads guiltily. Bella watched with a concerned frown as Frerin wrapped his arms around Thorin’s neck, his face an unhealthy shade of green. For his sake she hoped the boat ride would be quick and without any unnecessary turbulence.

Luckily the barge man was skilled enough that they avoided any rough water and Bella and Prim stood at the front of the boat and watched the dock close to Dale. They stared wide eyed at the large crowd gathered at the edge of the pier that were being held back by guards while a smaller crowd of people waited where they were headed. Fili leaned over them narrowing his eyes at the crowd and groaned:”Ugh how did they all find out we would be returning today? I wish we could have had some peace when we arrived.”

“Oh yeah you’re a prince.”,Prim commented and Fili grinned down at her asking:”You just forgot I was a prince?”

Bella leaned back to peer up at Fili, amused.

“It is not like you act all that princely your majesty. However if your highness wishes us to remember you need only bid us to do so. Your wish is our command oh prince of Erebor.”

“Mahal please no!”,Fili chuckled and Bella smiled shyly, pleased she had made him laugh. Her green eyes wandered back to the crowd and she felt her spirits sink again. She was not looking forward to that crowd and all the attention she would garner for traveling with Thorin and his Company. Suddenly Fili lifted her up onto his shoulders laughing:”Relax Bells! You’re traveling with royalty so you will receive the best treatment and if any should insult you they will incur the wrath of Durin’s sons!”

Her heart fluttered at the sound of her nickname that only Prim and Frerin used from her cousin’s lips. She flushed happily and dug her fingers into his golden locks. A smile spread across her face and she giggled:”Thank you Fili.”

“You took my seat!”,Prim complained up at Bella, pouting up at her and Bella shrugged. Fili had picked her up. Bella hadn’t spent as much time with Fili and Kili as Frerin and Prim had. Partially because she didn’t enjoy pranks as much as Prim and Frerin did.

“Prim! You can get onto my shoulders!”,Kili called and Prim scampered away to clamber up the dark haired prince. Bella meanwhile watched their approach to the pier. The crowd cheered and waved at the boat while the small group on the pier was quiet. It consisted mainly of dwarves with a couple of humans amongst them, but one dwarf in particular made Bella stare.

The dwarf had long black hair tied back in extravagant braids and sharp blue eyes. They held themselves in a way that screamed royalty to Bella and seeing the way the other dwarves deferred to them it only confirmed her assumption. They wore a long expensive looking dress which made Bella think they were a dwarrowdam despite the obvious beard.

Once the boat was secured to the pier Thorin stepped off of the barge and the dam stepped closer with an amused smile.

“Well you certainly took your time Thorin.”,she teased him and Thorin was about to answer when she noticed the sickly looking Frerin in his arms and frowned demanding:”Who is that?”

Bella squeaked when Fili lurched forward with Kili close behind and the two princes instantly began to chatter.

“Amad look at what Gandalf brought us!”

“They’re dwobbits! Their amad was a hobbit and their adad a dwarf!”

“And they’re triplets which means-!”

“Amad knows what triplets are Kili!”

“Can we keep them?”,they pleaded together and several of the older dwarves sighed at the two princes overly rambunctious ways while others chuckled. The dam turned her eyes from Thorin to Fili and Kili and sighed:”If you both weren’t carrying somebody on your shoulders I would cuff each of you. Instead that will have to wait until we reach Erebor.”

“Where I will also want answers.”,the dam added with a pointed stare in Thorin’s direction which the dwarven king decided to ignore. Bella tried to hide behind Fili’s head, feeling shy, only to draw the dam’s attention. She smiled up at Bella and chuckled:”Do not worry little one. I do not bite.”

“I remember something else when we were younger…”,Thorin muttered as the Company began to disembark and the dam waved his comment away saying:”We were dwarflings. That does not count.”

Prim giggled from Kili’s shoulders while Thorin shook his head and began to greet those assembled on the pier. Bella peeked shyly at the dam only to hide again when she saw the dam grinning up at her. This dwarrowdam seemed to be nice.

Especially if she was Fili and Kili’s amad.

If it meant what she thought it meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Dís. She is made of pure awesomeness. <3


	17. UPDATE - NOT A CHAPTER AGAIN

Shit, fuck, I'm sorry.

So ever since I posted the last chapter I've been running on steam. Life has been really stressful and it seems chased my muse away.

I don't want to bore all of you with reasons why I can't write on this anymore. Suffice to say it breaks my heart when I try to sit down and write all I draw is a blank. It frustrates me to no end and to be honest I've given up.

I'm so sorry to all of you who have been waiting for an update. All of you readers were what kept me going when I first started writing and uploading TCAM here. You left me wonderful comments on my chapters and gave me wonderful ideas or encouragment.

While I won't be able to finish TCAM in the way that I want to, I do want to offer you the oppertunity for some closure. If you have any questions about where I was headed with TCAM you can ask in the comments and I will answer them for you. As well as I can since most of the time when I wrote I was going by instinct and winging it.

Again, I'm sorry.

Lots of love,  
Ermakeys


End file.
